Keep Me In Your Memory
by Myari
Summary: Second year at Hogwarts begins for the Potter twins, the reminder of last year still fresh in both of their minds. With a different mind set from last year, Harry is lost as to what he should do, should he continue on as he had been, or try to change? With the help of new friends, Harry will learn that being true to himself is not always fun or easy, but it is always fulfilling.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Forget Me Not.**

* * *

 **Keep Me In Your Memories**

 **Summary-**

Second year at Hogwarts begins for the Potter twins, the reminder of last year still fresh in both of their minds. With a different mind set from last year, Harry is lost as to what he should do, should he continue on as he had been, or try to change? With the help of new friends, Harry will learn that being true to himself is not always fun or easy, but it is always fulfilling.

 **Chapter one- The Worst Birthday**

Harry bowed his head, eyes not really seeing anything, as he sat at the dinning table nibbling on his toast waiting for the right time where he could slip away and go up to his and Haiden's room. As soon as the two of them had gotten back, their uncle had shut their trunks in the cupboard leaving no room for Harry at all, forcing him to move upstairs into Haiden's room. Neither boy was too happy about this, after everything that had happened at the end of last year, Harry had actually been looking forward to his cupboard so that he could be alone. Now, Harry had no alone time.

"Third time this week!" Uncle Vernon grumbled as he opened the newspaper. Everyone knew exactly what he was complaining about. Haiden's owl, Hedwig, had started hooting in the early hours of the morning, clawing and biting at the lock on her cage that their Uncle had put on not only her cage, but also Heimdallur's cage. It also didn't help that Loki, who was allowed to roam around the house because Harry had been able to convince his Uncle that a cat was a 'normal' pet, had started to rub against Hedwig's cage to purposefully antagonizing her. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"

"She's board." Haiden explained, or at least tried to. "She's use to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night-"

"Do I look stupid?" Uncle Vernon snarled, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy mustache. "I know what'll happen if that owl's let out." Their uncle exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia. Haiden opened his mouth to argue back but was cut off by a long, loud belch from Dudley.

"I want more bacon." He said after catching his breath.

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums." Aunt Petunia said, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance... I don't like the sound of that school food."

"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings." Uncle Vernon said heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?" Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Harry.

"Pass the frying pan." Harry reached out and gripped the pan, scooping three pieces of bacon onto his own plate.

"You've forgotten the magic word." Haiden said irritably as Harry sat the pan in front of Dudley "I meant 'please'! I didn't mean-" Harry glared at his brother before scooping up the three pieces of bacon from his plate and bolted from the table and out the door just as Uncle Vernon yelled:

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!" As Harry walked up the stairs he could still hear his uncle yelling at Haiden. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" Harry sighed and shook his head as he finally made it up the stairs. "I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!" Ever since the twins had come back from Hogwarts, their uncle had been treating them like a bomb that might go off at any moment.

As Harry shut the door to his and his brother's room, all went quiet and Harry wondered if his uncle had knocked Haiden out again. A few days after they had returned, his brother had been Gryffindor-ish and tried to stand up to their uncle without magic. It hadn't ended well. They both had been pushed, the normal beatings, only Haiden had gotten a slightly worse beating. Harry had had to wait until nearly dawn before he felt it was safe enough to leave their room and check to make sure Haiden hadn't actually been killed.

With a sigh, Harry crawled onto his small cot that was sitting snugly between Haiden's bed and the desk. He looked out the window, wondering why he had yet to receive any letters from the Weasley Twins or Draco. Had they realized that all Harry was was a shield? Did they not want to be friends anymore? Harry shook his head, no, he mustn't think like that, he wasn't the only one not receiving letters from his friends. Haiden had also not received a single letter from either Ron or Hermione.

Looking away from the window, another sigh flew through Harry's lips as he pet Loki, who had jumped from the desk where Heimdallur was giving him a dry look. "Don't look at me like that, you know I have no control over this." Heimdallur blinked, gave a soft hoot and shifted in his cage. "I know you want out, but I can't let you out." Heimdallur's golden eyes narrowed before flying over towards the Potions book that was sitting, hidden under piles of paper, before ruffling his feathers. Harry had been sneaking down to the locked cupboard, picking the lock and pulling out a school book they needed to do their homework with, switching it out for the next book when they were done. "Oh don't start, I know that as soon as I pick that lock you are not going to get back into that cage, and then how am I to explain that?" Heimdallur huffed and looked away. "That's what I thought."

The one sided conversation ended when Haiden walked into the room. The two brothers stared awkwardly at each other before Haiden sighed and shuffled into the cramped room, shutting the door on the way. "They didn't remember." Haiden muttered and Harry bit his lip to keep from saying that he knew they wouldn't remember that today was their twelfth birthday. "Uncle Vernon did remind me, once again, that tonight is that stupid dinner party. We are to be up here, making no noise and pretending we are not here." That was easier said than done.

The twins sat in awkward silence, Harry opening his mouth every now and then to say something only to close it a second later. Ever since Harry over heard Dumbledore and Severus arguing he didn't know how to act around his brother, nor did he know what to say. Harry blinked in surprise when he swore he saw large snot yellow eyes staring at him from the wardrobe. Harry jumped, but never took his eyes from the wardrobe, as their bedroom door flew open and Dudley was standing in the doorway with a nasty smile on his fat face.

"I know what day it is." Dudley said waddled into the room, the huge eyes blinked and vanished.

"What?" Haiden asked.

"I know what day it is." Dudley repeated, coming right up to the edge of Harry's cot.

"Well done." Haiden said clapping sarcastically, "You've finally learned the days of the week."

"Today is your birthday." Dudley sneered and Harry finally looked away from the wardrobe to look at him. "Why haven't either of you gotten any cards? Haven't either of you got friends at that freak place?" Harry felt a pain in his chest, did he had friends at Hogwarts?

"Better not let your mum hear you talking about our school." Harry said coolly causing Haiden and Dudley to glare at him, but he ignored them, as he went back to staring at the wardrobe. Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom.

"Why're stating at the wardrobe?" Dudley asked suspiciously.

"I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire." Harry said narrowing his eyes at the wardrobe trying to keep his smirk and laughter inside him as Dudley stumbled backwards at once, a look of panic on his fat face.

"You c-can't- Dad told you two that you're not to do m-magic- he said he'll chuck you out of the house- and you haven't got anywhere to go- you haven't got any friends to take you-" Harry shot up from his cot, Loki in his arms, and Dudley stumbled back even more.

"Jiggery pokery!" Harry growled out following every step Dudley took backwards with a step forward, even if it wound out being true the he had no friends, he would not let Dudley get away with that comment. "Hocus pocus squiggly wiggly-"

"MUUUUUUM!" Dudley howled running down the stairs, nearly falling down them in his haste to get away from Harry. "MUUUUM! Harry's doing you know what!" A moment later, Harry paid dearly for his moment of revenge. As neither Dudley nor the wardrobe was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia- who seemed to teleport up the steps- knew Harry hadn't really done magic, but he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his head with a soapy frying pan. She then put him and his brother to work, with the promise they wouldn't eat again until they had finished.

While Dudley lolled around watching crap telly and eating ice cream, Harry cleaned the windows, trimmed the flowerbeds, and pruned and watered the roses as Haiden washed the car, mowed the lawn and repainted the garden bench, glaring at Harry whenever he could. As the sun blazed over head, burning the back of his neck, half of Harry was regretting raising to Dudley's bait, but the other half was whispering that he should have actually done something to him.

After finishing the last of his chores, Harry stood up, dusting his hands on his hand-me-down pants, and watched Haiden finish painting. When Haiden caught Harry looking, he glared and Harry looked away, towards the edge of the lawn. Harry squinted his eyes and looked at the thin, barely visible, bubble like substance that surrounded the property. A few weeks ago, Harry had learned that if he concentrated hard enough, he could see what he assumed was the blood ward that Dumbledore had mentioned.

"Get in here!" Harry heard his aunt yell at them. "And walk on the newspaper!" Harry gladly followed his twin into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge mound of whipped cream and sugared violets. A loin of roast pork was sizzling in the oven. "Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" Aunt Petunia snapped, pointing to two plates that had two slices of bread and a lump of cheese each on the kitchen table. Harry glanced at their aunt as they washed their hands, she was already wearing an ugly salmon-pink cocktail dress. The moment the twins had finished their pitiful supper, Aunt Petunia whisked away their plates. "Upstairs! Hurry!"

As the twins passed the door to the living room, Harry caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets. The twins had only just reached the upstairs landing when the door bell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Remember- one sound-" The threat trailed off, neither twin needing to know what it was to know that their uncle would not hesitate to go through with it. And it was that unspoken threat that had the two cross to their shared bedroom on tiptoes and quietly slipped inside. Both boys froze as they went to collapse on their respectable beds, well cot in Harry's case, when they saw someone sitting on Haiden's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep Me In Your Memories**

 **Summary-**

Second year at Hogwarts begins for the Potter twins, the reminder of last year still fresh in both of their minds. With a different mind set from last year, Harry is lost as to what he should do, should he continue on as he had been, or try to change? With the help of new friends, Harry will learn that being true to himself is not always fun or easy, but it is always fulfilling.

 **Chapter two- Dobby's Warning**

Harry managed to cover Haiden's mouth just before he could scream, muffling it as Harry hoped and prayed that it hadn't been loud enough for the Dursley's and their dinner guests to hear. Harry took in the creature that was sitting on Haiden's bed, it had large, bat-like ears and bulging snot yellow eyes the size of tennis balls. Harry knew instantly that this was what had been watching him and his brother from the wardrobe earlier that day.

All three of them looked at each other in a heavy silence, with Harry's hand still covering Haiden's mouth. The twins tensed up when they heard Dudley's voice from the hall. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?" Harry let go of Haiden's mouth as they watched the creature slip off of the bed and bowed so low that the end of it's long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like and old pillowcase -from the look of the pillowcase it had once been very nice as it seemed to be made of a nice quality cloth- with rips for arm and leg holes. The creature looked somewhat familiar to Harry, like he had seen it in passing or something.

"Um- hello." Haiden said awkwardly after a long moment of silence that no one seemed to want to brake.

"Haiden Potter!" The creature said in a high-pitched voice that Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir... Such an honor it is..."

"Er- thank you?" Haiden said glancing at Harry for help who only shrugged his shoulders. This movement seemed to draw the creature's attention from Haiden to Harry.

"Harry Potter!" The creature squeaked almost sounding fearful. "Dobby has heard much about you sir!" This shocked Harry, someone had been speaking about him to or around this creature. Whatever the person had said had terrified the creature, either that, or the person talking about him terrified the creature.

"What are you? Who are you?" Haiden asked pulling the creature's attention away from Harry and back on him.

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf." The creature said. That caught Harry's attention, the creature was a house elf, so Harry must have seen him around the school and that was why he looked familiar. With that mystery solved, Harry allowed himself to crawl onto his cot, catching Loki -who had pounced from the desk aimed at the house-elf- in mid-air as he did so.

"Oh- really?" Haiden asked shifting awkwardly on his feet. "Er- I don't want to be rude or anything, but this isn't a great time for me- us- to have a house-elf my- our- bedroom." Harry turned his head away from his brother, hiding the fact that he had just rolled his eyes, as Aunt Petunia's high, false laugh sounded from the living room. The elf hung his head.

"Not that we're not pleased to meet you," Harry said turning back to look at the elf, "but is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Oh, yes, sir," Dobby said earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell Haiden Potter, sir... it is difficult, sir... Dobby wonder where to begin..."

"Sit down." Haiden said politely, pointing at the bed. To both the twins' horror, the elf burst into tears- very noisy tears.

"S-sit down!" The elf wailed. "Never... never ever..." Harry was sure that he heard the voices downstairs falter.

"Dobby! Stop!" Harry ordered and instantly the elf stopped wailing and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything-" Haiden said quickly being cut off by the house elf.

"Offend Dobby!" He choked out. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard- like an equal-" Harry nearly bit his lip off trying not to laugh at his brother who was trying to say 'Shh!' and look comforting at the same time as he ushered Dobby back onto the bed where the elf sat hiccoughing, looking, lookin like a large and very ugly doll. At least the elf had managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Haiden in an expression of watery adoration. A dark thought entered Harry's mind, he wanted to let loose Loki- who was trying to get out of his arms to attack Dobby- and just sit back and watch.

"You can't have met many decent wizards." Haiden said obviously trying to cheer the elf up. Dobby shook his head. Then without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Don't!" Harry cried knowing that the people downstairs could hear the elf. "What are you doing?" He hissed as he struggled to pull Dobby away from the window, and Loki surely wasn't helping. Once Harry had managed to pull Dobby from the window, he tossed him back onto the bed and glared at Haiden. "Thanks for the help!" He hissed over the screeching of Hedwig- who had been woken up by Dobby- and the sound of her beating her wings against the bars of her cage. "Shut up!" Harry growled at her and the owl seemed to cower away.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sirs." The elf said, seeming to also be cowering away from Harry. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sirs..."

"Your family?" The twins asked at once. If Dobby had a family then it was unlikely Harry had seen him in Hogwarts. Then if that was true, where had he seen Dobby? The only wizard house he had been to was-

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sirs... DOBBY'S a house-elf- bound to serve one house and one family forever..."

"Who is your family?" Harry asked at the same Haiden asked, "Do they know you're here?"

"Oh, no, sir, no... Dobby with have to punish himself grievously for coming to see your sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir." Dobby said looking at Haiden, almost like he had forgotten Harry was even there. Harry glared at his brother, even house-elves forgot about him when his brother around.

"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?" Haiden asked and before Dobby could answer Harry shuffled himself so that he could squeeze in between Haiden and the elf, glaring at the elf.

"You serve the Malfoy family, do you not?" Harry demanded and the elf squeaked in fear and began to shake which mad Harry mad. Why was this elf acting as if the Draco and his family were abusive monsters, he had been to the Malfoy Mansion and had seen how they had treated their elves. The Malfoy's never yelled at, or hit their elves, they only asked for the elves to work hard and do their best, the elves that did not do this were, of course, punished.

"Why don't you just leave? Escape?" Haiden asked.

A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free... Dobby serve the family until he dies, sir..." The twins stared, each with different looks. Haiden had a shocked look and Harry had an annoyed look.

"And I thought we had it bad staying here for another four weeks," Haiden muttered and Harry shook his head, Dobby was purposefully making the Malfoy's look bad. "This makes the Dursleys sound almost human." Harry bit back a groan and fell back on his cot, making sure to tighten his hold on Loki. "Can't anyone help you? Can't I?" That sent Dobby back into loud sobs.

"Dobby, shut up! If the Dursley's hear anything, if they know you're here-"

"Haiden Potter asks if he can help Dobby." Dobby cried cutting off Harry. "Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew..." Harry sighed rolling his eyes as he let his head drop back onto the cot, he was fed up with this elf, if he only wanted Haiden's attention, then let him have it. After all, Harry was only needed to as a shield.

"Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my hear at Hogwarts; that's Hermi-" Harry cut Haiden off with a loud cough.

"I'm actually the top of our year." Harry said irritably, he may just be a shield, but he was a smart shield!

"Haiden Potter is humble and modest." Dobby said reverently, his orb- like eyes aglow. "Haiden Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-"

"Voldemort?" Harry asked before sighing in annoyance as Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not his name, sire! Speak not the name!"

"Sorry." Harry said quickly just trying to get the elf to stop. Harry tilted his head to look at Dobby who was leaning toward Haiden, who looked uncomfortably, with his eyes wide as headlights.

"Dobby hear tell," he said hoarsely, "that Haiden Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago... that Haiden Potter escaped yet again." Haiden nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears. Harry sighed in annoyance and held Loki, who was giving him an annoyed look, in the air above him, he had been there too, both times in fact! And was anyone giving a damn that he also survived two encounters with Voldemort just like Haiden? Nope! All people see him as is was his brother's shield. "Ah, sir." Dobby gasped, dabbing his face with the corner of the pillowcase he was wearing. "Haiden Potter is valiant and bold!"

'Or stupid and foolish.' A voice in the back of Harry's mind, that sounded suspiciously like Draco, whispered harshly.

"He had braved so many dangers already!" The elf continued. "But Dobby has come to protect Haiden Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door... Haiden Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

"What!" Both twins all but yelled, Harry sitting up so fast that the room spun around for a second, Loki jumping from his arms. If Harry was needed here to keep the Haiden safe, then that means if Haiden never left, he would be stuck here too. There was a silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice.

"But I've got to go back- term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going." Haiden said and Harry glared at him. "You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world- at Hogwarts."

"No, no, no." Dobby squeaked, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Haiden Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose." Harry rolled his eyes and flopped back on his cot with his arms crossed while glaring at the ceiling. "If Haiden Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

"Why?" Haiden asked in surprise.

"There is a plot, Haiden Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." Dobby whispered, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby had known for months, sir. Haiden Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What terrible things?" Haiden asked, "What are the Malfoy plotting?" Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall. Harry shot from his cot and grabbed the elf. "All right!" Haiden cried barely catching Loki in time to stop him from attacking the house-elf. Loki growled at him before biting him, causing Haiden to drop him, and hid some where to try again. "You can't tell me." Haiden hissed out holding his slightly bleeding hand to his chest. "I understand. But why are you warning me? Hang on -this hasn't got anything to do with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod." Slowly, Dobby shook his head.

"Not-not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir-" Dobby said but his eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Haiden a hint. However, both twins were completely lost.

"He hasn't got a brother, has he?" Haiden asked as Harry let Dobby go in order to catch Loki, though he was half tempted to just throw the cat at him. Loki gave a low, angry mewl and Harry began to pet him.

"Well then, I can't think of who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts, nor do I see any way the Malfoys doing anything too terrible." Haiden said scratching the back of his head. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing- you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?" Dobby bowed his head.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir-" the elf's voice dropped to an urgent whisper "-there are powers Dumbledore doesn't... powers no decent wizard..." Before the twins could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized the desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with earsplitting yelps.

As Haiden grabbed Dobby and Harry grabbed the desk lamp, a sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Harry, heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"

"Quick, stuff him in the wardrobe!" Harry hissed ripping the desk lamp from the elf's hand as Haiden lifted Dobby and placed him in the wardrobe just as the door handle turned.

"What- the- devil- are- you- doing?" Uncle Vernon hissed through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Haiden's. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke... One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born!" He stomped flat-footed from the room. Shaking, Haiden let Dobby out of the closet.

"See what it's like here?" He said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got- well, I think I've got friends."

"Friends who don't even write to Haiden Potter?" Dobby said slyly causing Harry to look at him with a shocked look.

"I expect they've just been-" Haiden started.

"Hold on." Harry cut him off, scooting to the edge of his cot, "How do you know our friends haven't been writing to us?" Was this house-elf the reason he wasn't receiving any letters? Dobby shuffled his feet refusing to look into Harry or Haiden's eyes.

"Haiden Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best-" Harry shot from the cot and

"Have you been stopping our letters, Dobby?" Harry growled out, eyes flashing in anger causing Dobby to squeak in fear.

"Dobby has them here, sir." The elf said stepping away from Harry as he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Draco's near handwriting mixed along side Hermione's, Ron's and the Weasely Twins handwriting. It looked to Harry that the elf hadn't know which letters was for Haiden and which ones had been for Harry and just took them all. Dobby blinked anxiously between Harry and Haiden. "Haiden Potter mustn't be angry... Dobby hoped... if Haiden Potter thought his friends had forgotten him... Haiden Potter might not want to go back to school, sir..." Both Harry and Haiden made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of their reach. "Haiden Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"

"No!" Haiden said angrily as him and Harry tried to grab the letters again, only to have Dobby jump away from them once again. "Give me my friends' letters!"

"Then Haiden Potter leaves Dobby no choice." The elf said sadly. Harry dove at Dobby just as the elf darted to the bedroom door, causing Harry to dive over him, he pulled it open, and sprinted down the stairs. Harry gave an annoyed growl, pushed off Haiden's bed that he had landed on and chased after him.

It shocked Harry how mad he was, but then again he knew way. It wasn't just because the elf had taken his letters, but also because he did it to stop Haiden from going to Hogwarts in an attempt to save Haiden. But did he care if Harry went back? Nope. Why? Because no one cared about what happened to Harry! No one cared that he also faced Voldemort twice and survived! No one cared if he got hurt! He could just disappear right now and no one would care! No wait, that wasn't true. Dumbledore would care. But that was only because he was Haiden's shield! Harry knew he was taking his frustration at everything out on Dobby. But he didn't care.

Harry, with Haiden close behind him, jumped the last six steps, landing catlike on the hall carpet, looking around for Dobby. From the dinning room the twins heard Uncle Vernon saying "...tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr. Mason. She's been dying to hear..." Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen, he slid to a stop, causing Haiden to slam into him, and felt his stomach disappear. Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby.

"No." Harry heard Haiden croak. "Please... they'll kill me..."

"Us, they'll kill us." Harry whispered harshly.

"Haiden Potter must say he's not going back to school-"

"Dobby... please..." Haiden begged as Harry looked around to figure out how to either stop the pudding from doing whatever it was Dobby was planning to do or stop Dobby.

"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Haiden Potter's own good." Dobby snapped his fingers and the twins watched in horror as the pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished.

There were screams from the dinning room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find the twins, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding. At first, it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss the whole thing over. ("Just our nephews- very disturbed meeting strangers upsets them, so we kept them upstairs.) He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dinning room, promised the twins he would flay them to within an inch of their lives when the Masons had left, and handed them both a mop. Aunt Petunia dug some ice cream out of a freezer and Harry, still shaking, started helping Haiden scrub the kitchen clean.

Uncle Vernon might still have been able to make his deal- if it hadn't been for the owl.

Aunt Petunia was just passing around a box of after dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dinning room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics, and had Harry not been so afraid of his life, he would have laughed. Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes, and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke.

Harry stood in the kitchen with his brother, clutching the mop for support, as Uncle Vernon advanced on him, a demonic glint in his tiny eyes.

"Read it!" He hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on- read it!" Haiden took the letter and Harry read it over his shoulder. It did not contain birthday greeting.

Dear Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter,

We have received intelligence that a hover charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine.

As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to preform spells outside of school, and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).

We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

Enjoy your holidays. Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

Ministry of Magic

The twins looked up from the letter and gulped. "You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside of school." Uncle Vernon said, a mad gleam dancing I his eyes. "Forgot to mention it... Slipped your minds, I daresay..." He was bearing down on them like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. "Well, I've go news for you, boys... I'm locking you up... You're never going back to that school... never... and if you try and magic yourselves out- they'll expel you!" And laughing like a maniac, he dragged the twins back upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry, something happened as I was putting up the second chapter and the last part of the chapter had been cut off. I do not know if it was because of something I did or if a glitch happened when I was putting up the chapter. But I have fixed the second chapter. I ask that you please go back and read the last part of the chapter if you have not done so. Again. I am so sorry. I will try to keep it from happening again.  
**

 **Please enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

 **Keep Me In Your Memories**

 **Summary-**

Second year at Hogwarts begins for the Potter twins, the reminder of last year still fresh in both of their minds. With a different mind set from last year, Harry is lost as to what he should do, should he continue on as he had been, or try to change? With the help of new friends, Harry will learn that being true to himself is not always fun or easy, but it is always fulfilling.

 **Chapter three- The Burrow**

Uncle Vernon was as bad as his word. The following morning he paid a man to fit bars on the twin's window. He himself fitted a cat-flap in the bedroom door, so that the small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let the twins use the bathroom morning and evenings. Otherwise, they were locked in their room around the clock.

Three days later, the Dursleys were showing no sign of relenting, and Harry couldn't see any way to talk him and his brother out of their situation. He lay on his cot watching Loki attacking a lone sock, that had lost it's mate weeks ago, while he himself played with the ends of his hair, Haiden was watching the sun sinking behind the bars on the window. Harry sighed and wondered miserably what was going to happen to them... well, mainly him. He had a feeling that if he was forced to spend another week in stuck with his brother in this room he would surely loose his mind and do something he would surely regret latter on down the line. Maybe.

What was the point of magicking himself out of this room if Hogwarts would expel him for doing it? Yet life at Private Drive had reached an all-time low, turning into a personal hell. Now that the Dursleys knew they weren't going to wake up as fruit bats, him and his brother had lost their only weapon. Dobby might have saved Haiden from horrible happenings at Hogwarts, but the way things were going, Haiden, along with Harry, was going to starve to death anyway.

The cat-flap rattled and Aunt Petunia's hand appeared, pushing two bowls of canned soup into the room. Harry, whose insides were aching with hunger, jumped off his cot and seized one bowl up. The soup was stone cold, but he drank half of it in one gulp. He then turned to the other side of his cot towards the desk and used his hand to scoot the soggy vegetables into Heimdallur's empty food bowl before setting the bowl on the desk for Loki. Both animals gave him a look of deep disgust.

"It's no good turning your nose up at it- that's all we got." Harry said grimly. He laid back down on his cot, looking up at the starry night, somehow even hungrier than he had been before the soup. Harry sighed as he closed his eyes intending to try and get some sleep. Supposing they were still alive in another four weeks, what would happen if neither of them turned up at Hogwarts? Would someone be sent to see why he, or at least Haiden, hadn't come back? Would they be able to make the Dursleys let him go?

The room was now only lit by the light of the street lamps out side. A car rumbled somewhere, drawing closer. The car pulled up in front of a house around the Dursleys' house, sitting there idling, waiting for someone or something. Harry sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be sleeping any time soon with that car idling in front of the house, and opened his eyes. He blinked. Ron Weasley was outside their window.

"What the-?" Harry cried shooting up in his cot in shock, he spun back around so that he could look at the window to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. Nope. Ron was still there. Harry crawled back towards the window, grabbing his pillow and tossing it at Haiden, hitting him and waking him. Harry opened the window as Haiden threw the pillow back at him.

"Ron?" Harry heard Haiden ask. "How did you- What the-?" Ron was leaning out the back window of an old turquoise car, which was parked in midair. Grinning at Harry from the front seats were Fred and George.

"All right, Kitten?" George asked concerned as his eyes left Harry to look at the bars on the window.

"What's been going on?" Ron asked. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay twelve times, and Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles-"

"It wasn't me- and how did he know?" Haiden asked crawling onto Harry's cot, pushing him out of the way of the window, Harry glared at him before turning away while rolling his eyes.

"He works for the Ministry." Ron said. "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside of school-"

"You should talk." Harry muttered scooting behind Haiden so that he could get another look at the flying car.

"This doesn't count." Ron snapped at Harry, causing Fred to wack him in the back of the head with a harsh glare.

"We're only borrowing this, Kitten. It's our Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with-" George said.

"We didn't- but it'll take too long to explain now look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked us up and won't let us come back, and obviously neither of us can magic ourselves out, because the Ministry'll think that's the second spell we've done in three days, so-"

"Shut up." Ron said. "We've come to rescue Haiden-"

"And you!" The Weasley Twins said glaring at Ron.

"-And take him home with us." Ron finished ignoring his brothers.

"But you can't magic me out either." Haiden said confused.

"We don't need to." Ron said, jerking his head to toward the front seat and grinned. "You forget who I've got with me."

"Tie that around the bars." Fred said, throwing the end of a rope to Haiden.

"If the Dursleys wake up, we're dead." Harry told them as Haiden tied the rope tightly around a bar. George gave Fred a tight lip look as Fred revved up the car.

"Don't worry, we'll get you away before they can." Fred said. "Stand back, Kitten, don't want you getting hurt, Draco would kill us, if we don't do it to each other before he gets to us." He flashed Harry as smile. Harry and Haiden quickly scooted off the cot. Thinking quickly, Harry picked up the cot and threw it onto Haiden's bed so it was out of the way, before backing up so that he was next to Haiden by Heimdallur and Hedwig, who seemed to realize how important this was and kept still and silent. The car revved louder and louder and suddenly, with a crunching noise, the bars were pulled clean out of the window as Fred drove straight up in the air. Harry ran back to the window to see the bars dangling a few feet above the ground. Panting, Ron hoisted them up into the car. Harry ran over to the door and put his ear to it, listening anxiously, but there was no sound from the Dursleys' bedrooms. When the bars were safely in the back seat with Ron, Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window.

"Get in." Ron said.

"But all our Hogwarts stuff- our wands- his broomstick-" Harry started still listening for any noise as Haiden climbed into the car.

"Where is it?" Ron snapped just as Loki ran and dove into the car, landing hard on Ron's face, making sure to scratch him before jumping to Fred's shoulder with a smug look.

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room-" Harry said.

"No problem." George said as Fred removed Loki from his shoulder. "Out of the way, Haiden." Fred and George climbed cat-like through the window into their bedroom. Harry smirked when he watched as George took and ordinary hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock.

"You were right about that book, Harry, it did come in handy." George said before there was a small click and the door swung open. "So- we'll get your trunks- you grab anything you need from your room and hand it to Ron, who will put it into to car or he he get a hairy guest in his bed tonight." George threatened looking over his shoulder to glare at Ron who paled.

"Watch out for the bottom stair- it creaks." Harry whispered to them as the twins disappeared onto the dark landing. Harry listened once more for any sound from the Dursleys before dashing around the room, collecting his things mixed in with Haiden's just to be sure Ron took his stuff, and handed it to Ron and Haiden. Harry gave Haiden an annoyed look before going to help the Weasley Twins heave their trunks. Harry tensed when he heard Uncle Vernon cough. At last, panting, they reached the landing, then drug the trunks into Harry and Haiden's room to the window. Fred climbed back into the car to pull, with Ron- who he had forced to help-, and Harry and George pushed from the bedroom side. Inch by inch, the trunk slid through the window. Uncle Vernon coughed again. They repeated the process with the other trunk.

"A bit more," Fred panted. "One good push-" Harry and George threw their shoulders against the trunk and it slid out of the window into the back seat of the car.

"Okay, let's go." George said as Harry turned to get Heimdallur and Hedwig, who suddenly let out a loud screech, which was immediately followed by a thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!"

"Shut up, Hedwig! I was coming to get you, you bloody owl!" Harry hissed roughly grabbing her cage while grabbing Heimdallur's cage. He tore across the room as the landing light clicked on- he passed both cages to Ron, who took them one at time, Harry noticed he made sure to take Hedwig's cage first. Harry was scrambling onto the chest of drawers when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door and it crashed open. For a split second, Uncle Vernon stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry, grabbing him tightly by the ankle, causing Harry to let out a pain filled. Fred and George seized Harry's arms and puled as hard as they could, Harry whimpered as the pain in his ankle worsened.

"Petunia!" Uncle Vernon roared. "They're getting away! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" But the Weasley Twins gave a gigantic tug and Harry's leg slipped out of Uncle Vernon's grasp- Harry was in the car curled up in George's lap who slammed the door shut.

"Put your foot down, Fred!" Ron yelled, and the car suddenly shot towards the moon. Harry, shaking more from adrenaline than anything, couldn't believe it- he was free. He crawled off George's lap to the window and rolled it down, the night air whipping his hair, he looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Private Drive, a strange yet familiar sensation entered him. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were all hanging, dumbstruck, out of Harry and Haiden's window.

"See you next summer! I love to hate you!" Harry yelled waving happily at them. The Weasley Twins roared with laughter as George pulled Harry back into his lap and began to run his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry gave an almost purr like sound as he turned and nuzzled into George's chest as he grinned from ear to ear. "Let the owls out." He told Ron and Haiden. "They can fly behind us. They haven't had a chance to stretch their wings in ages." George handed the hairpin to Ron only to have both cages and the hairpin all but tossed to Harry a moment later. Harry sighed and took the hairpin from where it landed and made quick work in opening the cages. Heimdallur didn't even wait until the cage was fully open before busting out and darted out of the car with a happy hoot.

"So- What's the story, Haiden?" Ron asked impatiently. "What's been happening." Haiden told them all about Dobby, the warning he'd given them, and the fiasco of the violet pudding, with Harry inserting his side and correcting Haiden when he got things wrong or mixed up. There was a long, shocked silence when they had finished.

"You sure the elf was a Malfoy elf?" Fred asked finally.

"Yes." Harry said.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would Draco order one of his elves to take your letters? I mean, he's worried your injured so bad you can't write back, he owled us yesterday wondering if we've heard from you." George said.

"Draco's worried?" Harry asked ignoring the rude sounds and muttering from the back seat.

"Of course, we've all been worried!" Fred cried turning the wheel to dodge a flock of birds.

"I'll make sure to write him when we get to your house." Harry said.

"Yeah, enough about that prick." Ron said. "I wanna know why Dobby wouldn't tell Haiden who was plotting all this stuff against him."

"I don't think he could, not the he wouldn't." Harry said with an annoyed sigh, half of him wondering if Fred and George would mind if he crawled into the back seat to push Ron out of the car. "We told you, every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall. And George, I don't think any Malfoy knows about what Dobby did, I think he's acting on his own, or that's what he implied." Fred and George looked at each other. "You think he's not acting on his own?"

"Well," Fred said, "put it this way- house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon someone somehow found a loop hole to use Dobby without the Malfoys knowing and sent him to stop you and Haiden from coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against either you or Haiden?"

"Yes." Haiden and Ron said together, instantly.

"Draco Malfoy," Haiden explained causing Harry to roll his eyes and the Weasley Twins smirk. "He hates me."

"I've heard dad talking about his father, Lucius Malfoy." Ron said and Harry heard the Weasley Twins give off a soft chorus of groans. "Dad says that he was a big supporter of You-Know-Who." Harry bit his lip to fight the urge to say 'Voldemort'. "And when You-Know-Who disappeared, Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung- Dad reckons he was right in You-Know-Who's inner circle." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared out the windshield.

Harry had heard these rumors about the Malfoy family. At school last year, when he first started hanging around Draco, people who he didn't even know stopped him and tried to 'help him' by telling him all about how 'evil' the Malfoys were. It made Harry made. True, in the public eye they're not the best family, but that doesn't mean they are pure evil as everyone seemed to try an make them out to be.

"Can you just not talk about where I can hear you." Harry snapped darkly and everyone fell into an awkward silence.

"I'm glad we came to get you." Ron said a few minutes later. "I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I though it was Errol's fault at first."

"Who's Errol?" Haiden asked.

"Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes-" Ron said.

"Who?" Haiden asked.

"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect." Fred informed Haiden.

"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me." Ron said. "Said he needed him."

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer." George said frowning. "And he had been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room... I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge... You're driving far to west, Fred." he added, pointing at a compass on the dashboard. Fred twisted the steering wheel until they were once again heading in the right direction.

"So, I'm going to go out on a limb and say your dad has no idea you have his car." Harry said and the Twins smirked at him.

"You know us so well. When we got Draco's letter we made a plan to 'borrow' the car tonight to check on you, Ron hopped in at the last minute." The Twins said together.

"Dad had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it." Ron said and Harry had a felling that their mother already knew.

"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic any way?" Haiden asked.

"He works in the most boring department." Ron said. "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"The what?" Harry and Haiden asked at the same time.

"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home, and tried to serve her friends tea in it. It was a nightmare- Dad was working overtime for weeks."

"What happened?" Harry and Haiden asked at the same time again, Harry sounding more excited than Haiden.

"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. Dad was going frantic- it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins in the office- and they had to do Memory Charm and all sorts of stuff to cover it up-" Ron said.

"But you dad- this car-" Haiden stuttered confused.

"Yeah," Fred said laughing. "Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to hut himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad."

"That's the main road." George said, peering down through the windshield. "We'll be there in ten minutes... Just as well, it's getting light..." A faint pinkish glow was visible along the horizon to the east. As Harry bit back a yawn, Fred brought the car lower, and Harry saw a dark patchwork field and clumps of trees. "We're a little way outside the village," George said. "Ottery St. Catchpole." Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees.

"Touchdown!" Fred cried as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground. They had landed nest to a tumbledown garage in a small yard, and Harry looked out for the first time at the Weasleys' house.

It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic, which Harry was sure it was. Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read: THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron that would have had Severus screaming. Several fat, brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard. It was nothing like the Malfoy Manor, but it had the same feeling, warmth and love.

"Not the Malfoy Manor, but it's home." George said as he opened the door and helped Harry out.

"It's alright, it may not look the same, but it feels the same." Harry said limped between Fred and George towards the house, before Fred picked him up.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," Fred whispered as they all stopped at the front door, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be pleased to see Haiden and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Right," Ron nodded, "Come on Haiden, I sleep at the- at the top." Every one of the Weasleys paled as the door suddenly flew open. Mrs. Weasley stood in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring angrily at Fred, George, and Ron.

"Ah." Fred said holding Harry closer to him.

"Oh, dear." George muttered moving closer to Harry and Fred. Harry looked Mrs. Weasley up and down, though she looked really terrifying, especially in her flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket, Harry wasn't scared, in fact, he was amused. He had had feeling she had known.

"So," She started.

"Morning Mum." George said, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Mrs. Weasley said in a deadly whisper.

"Sorry, Mum, but you see, we had to-" Fred started. Harry bit back a smile and a laugh, all three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than her, but they cowered as her rage broke over them. Was this what it was like to have a loving parent that was worried? Harry remembered, on time, the Severus looked almost as Mrs. Weasley looked now when he had been in the Hospital Wing at the end of last year, though he looked scarier.

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone- could have crashed- out of my mind with worry- did you care?- never, as long as I've lived- you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy-"

"Perfect Percy." Fred muttered darkly.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERC'S BOOK!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, prodding a finger in Fred's chest as he shifted Harry in his arms, which Harry was sure was starting to hurt from holding him. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job-" Harry rested his head on Fred's shoulder and started to drift off a little as Mrs. Weasley went on ranting for what seemed like hours before she yelled herself hoarse. When it went quiet, Harry peeked out from under his eyelashes to see she had turned on Haiden. "I'm very pleased to see you, Haiden," She then looked at Harry and gave a soft smile at the image of him practically falling asleep in Fred's arms, "Harry, dears. Come in and have some breakfast, or would you like to sleep, Harry?" Harry's stomach rumbled causing her to give a little laugh. "Breakfast then bed it is."

She turned and lead the way to the kitchen with everyone silently following behind her. The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, Fred down and placed Harry in his lap as Harry leaned back against his chest and looked around sleepily trying to keep awake to eat. The clock on the wall opposite of him had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like 'Time to make tea'. 'Time to feed the chickens', and 'You're late'. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like 'Charm Your Own Cheese', 'Enchantment in Baking', and 'One Minute Feasts- It's Magic!'. And unless Harry's ears were deceiving him, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was "Witching hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Calestina Warbeck."

Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at her sons as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know what you were thinking of," and "never would have believed it."

"I don't blame you, dear." She assured Haiden, tipping eight or nine sausages onto his plate, Harry's stomach cried out for attention, wanting sausages too, causing Mrs. Weasley to laugh again. "Nor do I blame you." She said to him as she put the same amount of sausages on his plate. "Fred, put him down!" She hissed at Fred who tightened his grip on Harry.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"So he can eat." Mrs. Weasley said.

"He can eat just fine like this." Fred said stubbornly. Harry quickly reached out and snatched a sausage as if to prove Fred right. "See." Mrs. Weasley gave him a hard look before turning back towards the stove.

"Arthur and I have been worried about you both, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if neither of you had written back by Friday. But really," She sighed placing three fried eggs on their plates, each, "flying an illegal car halfway across the country- anyone could have seen you-" She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.

"It was cloudy, Mum!" Fred argued as he took a bite from his own plate.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"They were starving them, Mum!" George cried, after he had made sure to swallow his food.

"And you!" Mrs. Weasley said, bit it was with a slightly softened expression that she started cutting Harry's bread and buttering it for him, handing it to him before cutting another piece for Haiden. At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small, redheaded figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, saw Haiden, gave a small squeal, and ran out of again.

"Ginny." Harry heard Ron say to Haiden in an undertone. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Haiden." Fred said with a grin, but caught his mother's eyes and bent his face as he took another bite without another word. Nothing more was said until all five plates were clean, which took surprisingly short time." Harry yawned and somehow managed to curl up in Fred's lap and nuzzled Fred's left shoulder.

"Blimey, I'm tired." Fred yawned tightening his arms around Harry. "I think I'll go to bed and-"

"You will not." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to but Harry to bed then you're going to de-gnome the garden-" Whatever Mrs. Weasley had been going to say next was cut off as Harry passed out from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep Me In Your Memories**

 **Summary-**

Second year at Hogwarts begins for the Potter twins, the reminder of last year still fresh in both of their minds. With a different mind set from last year, Harry is lost as to what he should do, should he continue on as he had been, or try to change? With the help of new friends, Harry will learn that being true to himself is not always fun or easy, but it is always fulfilling.

 **Chapter four- A Journey Through the Floo**

Life at the Burrow was as different as possible from the life on Private Drive. The Dursleys liked everything neat and in ordered; the Weasleys' house burst with the strange and unexpected. Harry hated the mess, constantly fighting the urge to clean because every time he clean one thing, four more dirty things replace it. He laughed when Haiden got yelled at by a mirror over the kitchen mantelpiece to tuck his shirt in. Harry hated the ghoul in the attic because it constantly howled and dropped pipes whenever he felt things were getting too quiet.

The only room he could actually stand to stay in longer than five minutes was the twins room, the only room that was some what organized and cleaned, and the room he slept in, though the random explosions from failed experiments kept them on their toes, even if it was perfectly normal. What Harry founds most unusual about life at the Burrow, however, wasn't the talking mirror or the clanking ghoul: It was the fact the everyone there, besides Ron, seemed to like him and treated him and Haiden as equals. To them him and his brothers were both just little boys that needed a family.

Mrs. Weasley fussed over the state of their socks and tried to force both of them to eat fourth helpings at every meal. Mr. Weasley liked for Harry to sit near him, if not next to him, at the dinner table so that he could bombard him and his brother with questions about life with Muggles, asking them to explain how things like plugs and the postal service worked.

"Fascinating." He would say as Harry talked him through using a telephone, it seemed to Harry that Mr. Weasley's favorite word around him and his brother. "Ingenious, really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic."

Harry and Haiden heard from Hogwarts one Sunday morning about a week after they had arrived at the Burrow. Him and the Weasley Twins went down to breakfast, meeting Ron and Haiden on the stairs, to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny already sitting at the kitchen table. Harry loved watching Ginny's reaction whenever she say Haiden, they were always hilarious to him. This morning, the moment Ginny saw Haiden, she knocked her porridge bowl in to the floor with a loud clatter. She dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing red like Draco's always did when Harry was around him.

"You okay, Ginny?" Harry asked innocently causing the red of Ginny's face to deepen to match her hair. Ginny 'eep'ed and mumbled something as he took a buttered piece of toast Mrs. Weasley offered him.

"Letters from school." Mr. Weasley said as he handed them all identical envelops of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink. "Dumbledore already knows you're here, boys- don't miss a trick, that man." For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters. Harry's letter told him to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross stations on September first. There was also a list of the new books he'd need for the coming year.

SECOND YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

The Standard book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadded with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wandering with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

Fred, who had finished his own list, peered over at Harry's. "You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" He said with a slight sneer. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan- bet it's witch." At this point, Fred caught his mother's eyes and quickly busied himself with the marmalade.

"That lot won't come cheap." George said worried as he gave a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive..."

"I could help." Harry said but Mrs. Weasley shook her head with a smile.

"Thank you dear, but we couldn't allow you to do that, we'll manage, we always do. I expect we'll get be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Haiden asked Ginny. She nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and put her elbow in the butter dish. Fortunately no one saw this except Harry, because just then Ron's elder brother Percy walked in. He was already dressed, his Hogwarts prefect badge pinned to his sweater vest.

"Morning, all." Percy said briskly "Lovely day." He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him a molting, gray feather duster- at least that was what Harry thought it was, until he saw that it was breathing.

"Errol!" Ron cried, taking the limp owl from Percy and extracting a letter from under it's wing. "Finally- he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote her saying we were going to try and rescue from the Dursleys." He told Haiden as he carried Errol to a perch just inside the back door and tried to stand him on it, but Errol flopped straight off again so Ron laid him on the draining bored instead, muttering, "Pathetic." Then he ripped open Hermione's letter and read it out loud:

"'Dear Ron, and Haiden and Harry if you are there, I'm hopping everything went all right and that Haiden and Harry are both okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get them both into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Haiden and Harry are all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off. I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course'- How can she be?" Ron asked in horror. "We're on vacation!- 'and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. Love from Hermione."

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too." Mrs. Weasley said as she started to clear the table. "What're you all up to today?" Haiden, Ron, Fred, and George were planning to go up the hill to a small paddock the Weasleys owned. It was surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village below, meaning they could practice Quidditch there, as long ad they didn't fly too high.

They couldn't use real Quidditch balls, which would have been hard to explain if they had escaped and flown over the village; instead they threw apples for one another to catch. They took turns riding Haiden's Nimbus Two Thousand, which was easily the best broom; Ron's old Shooting Star was often outstripped by passing butterflies. Harry refused to fly on the broomsticks, he didn't like the sensation they gave him, it was almost like it was the wrong sensation.

Five minutes later they were marching up the hill, broomsticks over their shoulders with Harry walking, broom-less, between Fred and George, he was going just to watch and collect apples for them. They had asked Percy if he wanted to join them, but he had said he was busy. Harry had only seen Percy at mealtimes so far; he stayed shut in his room the rest of the time.

"Wish I knew what he was up to." Fred said, frowning. "He's not himself. His exam results came the day before we got you; twelve O.W.L.s and he hardly gloated at all."

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," George explained absentmindedly at Haiden's puzzled look. "Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame." Harry had been told by Fred and George who Bill is. Bill is the oldest Weasley brother. He and the next brother, Charlie, had already left Hogwarts. Harry had never met either of them, but knew, thanks the Fred and George, that Charlie was in Romania studying dragons and Bill was in Egypt working for the wizard's bank, Gringotts.

"Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our stuff this year." George said as he lazily killed off the ground and began to float in the air, laying on his broom. "Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a wand and everything..." Harry opened his mouth but closed his mouth again as he remembered what Mrs. Weasley said this morning and closed his mouth. He wanted to help them pay for their stuff since he had the money, but he didn't want Mrs. Weasley mad at him. Maybe he could find away without her knowing.

Mrs. Weasley woke them all early the following Wednesday. After a quick half a dozen bacon sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside.

"We're running low, Arthur." She sighed. "We'll have to buy more today... Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!" She offered him the flowerpot. Harry stared at them all watching him.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do." Harry said a little ashamed, he had read about this but, he didn't understand what he was suppose to do.

"They've never traveled by Floo powder before." Ron said before turning to smile apologetically at Haiden. "Sorry, Haiden, I forgot."

"Never?" Mr. Weasley asked eagerly. "Were there escapators? How exactly-"

"Arthur, not now." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear goodness me, if you've never used it before-"

"He'll be all right, Mum, Harry's a quick learner." Fred said proudly. "Harry, Haiden, watch us first." He took a pinch of the glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"You must speak clearly, dear." Mrs. Weasley told them as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "An be sure to get out at the right gate..."

"The right what?" Harry asked nervously as the fire roared and whipped George out of sight, too.

"Well, there are and awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly-"

"Molly, dear, they'll be fine, don't fuss." Mr. Weasley said helping himself to Floo powder, too.

"But, dear, if one of them gets lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"

"They wouldn't mind." Haiden reassured her.

"Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if we got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that-" Harry muttered.

"Well... all right... you go after Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going."

"And keep your elbows tucked in." Ron advised Haiden.

"And your eyes shut." Mrs Weasley warned. "The soot-"

"Don't fidget," Ron told Haiden, "or you might fall out of the wrong fireplace-"

"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George." Trying hard to file everything away, Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a deep breath, scattered the powder into the flames, and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze; he opened his mouth too soon and immediately swallowed a lot of hot ash.

"D-Dia-gon Alley." He coughed out. Harry instantly hated the feeling of Floo-ing, it felt as though he was being sucked down a giant drain. He seemed to be spinning very fast- the roaring in his ears was deafening- he tried to keep his eyes open but the whirl of green flames, along with the sensation Floo-ing gave him, mad him feel sick- something hard knocked his elbow and he tucked it in tightly, still spinning and spinning- now it felt as though cold hands were slapping his face- squinting his eyes he saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of rooms beyond- his bacon sandwiches were churning inside him- he closed his eyes again wishing it would stop, and then it did. He fell, face forward, onto cold stone and felt the cartilage in his nose snap.

Dizzy, bruised, broken nose, and covered in soot, he got gingerly to his feet, holding his bleeding nose to try and stop the bleeding. He was alone, but where was he, he had no idea. All he could tell was that he was standing in the stone fireplace of what looked like a large, dimly lit wizard shop- but nothing in here was ever likely to be on a Hogwarts school list.

A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained pack of cards, and a staring glass eyes. Evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter, and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling. The dark, narrow street Harry could see through the dusty shop window was definitely not Diagon Alley. The feeling the shop was giving him nearly split him in half, one half wanted to soak up as much as he could, the other half wanted to leave and never come back. Harry stumbled towards the door, and as soon as he got there, it opened to show Draco and Lucius Malfoy, and relief flooded through him.

"Harry?" Draco asked in confusion. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Weasleys."

"I tried Floo-ing for the first time so we could get our school supplies. I don't like the Floo." Harry said grabbing Draco's arm, holding on to it for dear life. "Where am I?"

"No where, you need to be, Harry. Touch nothing." Lucius said, voice hardened, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder for a second before walking forward with Draco and Harry following him.

"Why are we here father? I thought you said you were going to buy me a present." Draco asked gently pulling his arm from Harry's hold so that he could wrap his arm around Harry to pull him closer as they got to the counter.

"I said I would buy you a racing broom." Lucius said ringing the bell on the counter.

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" Draco asked looking sulky and bad-tempered. "Harry's brother got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not ever that good, just because he's famous... famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead." He pouted and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulder, noting that Draco had grown taller, and hugged him causing Draco to tighten his hold around his waist. "... everyone thanks he's so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick-"

"You have told me this at least a dozen times already." Lucius said sounding as if he wished to be able to roll his eyes, before giving Draco a quelling look. "And I would remind you that it is not- prudent- to appear less than fond of Haiden, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear- ah, Mr. Borgin." A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again." Mr. Borgin said in a voice as oily as his hair. "Delighted- and young Master Malfoy, too- charmed. And who is this young master with you?"

"A family friend." Lucius said in a voice that commanded the man speak no more about Harry.

"How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced-" Mr. Borgin started an oily smile on his face.

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling." Lucius said.

"Selling?" Mr. Borgin asked, his smile slipping quickly from his face.

"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," Lucius said taking a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unraveling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I've a few- ah" he glanced down at Draco and Harry awkwardly, "-items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call..." Mr. Borgin fixed a pair of pince-nez to his nose and looked down at the list.

"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?" Mr. Borgin said and Harry watched as Lucius gripped his hand and curled his lip.

"I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act- no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it." Harry bit his lip to keep from speaking up to defend Mr. Weasley, knowing that it would make Lucius look bad and he did not want that. "And a certain Potions Master has started an -uh- Act of his own that will be causing more attention to the both of us." Harry looked at Lucius curious, what could Severus be doing that would cause both him and Lucius to gain the attention of the Ministry? "And as you can see, certain of the poisons might make it appear-"

"I understand, sir, of course." Mr. Borgin said. "Let me see..."

"Can I have that?" Draco suddenly asked, pointing to the withered hand on its cushion.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" Mr. Borgin said, abandoning Lucius's list and scurrying around the counter to Draco and Harry. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend for thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."

"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin." Lucius said coldly.

"No offense, sir, no offense meant-" Mr. Borgin said quickly.

"Though if his grades don't pick up," Lucius said give Draco a reprimanding look, "that me indeed be all he is fit for-"

"It's not my fault," Draco pouted. "The teachers all have favorites, like Harry, here, and that Hermione Granger-"

"I would have thought that you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam." Lucius snapped and Harry bit back a laugh at the look Draco had on his face.

"It's the same all over." Mr. Borgin cut in. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere-"

"Not with me." Lucius snapped.

"No, sir, not with me, sir." Mr. Borgin said with a deep bow.

"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list." Lucius said shortly. "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today."


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the late update. I am still trying to get settled into my new place, and we've just recently had a death in the family.**

* * *

 **Keep Me In Your Memories**

 **Summary-**

Second year at Hogwarts begins for the Potter twins, the reminder of last year still fresh in both of their minds. With a different mind set from last year, Harry is lost as to what he should do, should he continue on as he had been, or try to change? With the help of new friends, Harry will learn that being true to himself is not always fun or easy, but it is always fulfilling.

 **Chapter five- At Flourish and Blotts**

Myari Rose was a young woman now, she was considered a grown up in her clan, she was terrified. Her hazel eyes roamed the busy street, locking eyes with all the disproving looks from the females and the hungry looks from the males. Why were they all looking at her like that? Was it her outfit?

Subtly as she could, Myari looked down at herself as best as she could. Her crop top was still covering her chest, she lifted up her hand and checked the bow that was helping keep it up was still there. Myari dropped her hand to the tie that was helping her sleeves stay on her arms were still tied. She could feel that her shorts were still on, and her knee high boots were on correct.. Her outfit her grandmother and the other clan elders made for her was still on properly, so why were people looking at her like that.

With a deep sigh, Myari pushed off the wall she was leaning against and began to walk around Diagon Alley looking for all the shops she needed to go to to buy her new school supplies. She was actually waiting for a clan friend to help her out since she had never been anywhere outside her small village, but Luna was late. Myari pulled out her school letter from her back pocket and just began to wonder around hoping that she would stumble upon either one of the shops she was looking for or Luna.

Myari brushed back some of her midnight blue hair that had fallen out of her messy bun while biting her lip. Her right hand twitched, fighting the urge to call her mother. She was eleven years old, she was chosen by the Fallen to help him until he can manifest and help heal the world. But she was just eleven years old! She wanted her mother here with her!

Myari stopped in the middle of Diagon Alley, eyes widening, as she felt a powerful aura that seemed to be trying to fight itself. She frantically looked around, the elders had told her that she was to be looking for an aura like this, but she couldn't find the owner of the aura. An airy laugh floated around her and she turned to find Luna and her father standing there.

"You're late." Myari snapped taking her fear and anxiety at being away from her clan for the first time out at the girl who just smiled and wrapped her arm around Myari's arm.

"Forgive me, the Nargles were gathering around their False King." Luna said as she began to drag Myari around the stores.

"Nargles? There are Nargles here?" Myari asked before a confused look appeared on her face. "What are Nargles?" Luna laughed before swinging her free arm out around them.

"Nargles." She said with a smile and Myari nodded. "How is my young WereVamp?" It took a minute for Myari's mind to understand that Luna was asking about her. She came from a line of Lycans on her father's side and a line of Vampires on her mother's side.

"I'm fine." Myari muttered letting Luna drag her into a strange clothing store run by a pleasantly plump woman who smiled at them.

"Hogwarts, dears?"

Myari was annoyed, she was mentally exhausted and just wanted to crawl into bed and end this day, and it only seemed to be getting worse. She bit back a growl as another person bumped into her. She was just trying to get into the book store so that she could get her books. Myari pushed her way through the crowed getting a glare from a young red headed girl about her age that ignored her when Myari had politely asked her to move, the girl was standing with a group of red heads and a black haired boy who seemed to be waiting for something or someone. Two of the older red headed boys, twins a it looked like, looked worried as they looked around.

"Watch it!" The red headed girl snapped when she stumbled hitting a young girl with wild, curly brown hair.

"Then move out of the way when someone politely ask you to move. What, were you raised in a barn?" Myari hissed glaring harshly at the girl causing her to flinch back. Myari looked at the brown haired, "I'm sorry I caused this animal to hit you." With that Myari turned and continued making her way into the bookstore, some how managing to get to the second story where Luna was. "How did you get in here so quick?"

"The Shadow's shadows helped me." Luna said moving so that she was at the balcony hanging over the main floor.

"Well, next time, could you ask them to help me." Myari asked taking Luna's hand that she held out for her and let the girl pull her to the spot right next to her. Myari copied Luna when she looked over the balcony at a man wearing forget-me-not blue robes that matched his eyes, his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair. He was winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowed. Myari glanced at Luna to see where she was looking, and saw her looking intently at the strange man. Myari looked back at the man before leaning closer to Luna. "Who is that man, and why are we watching him?" She asked in a whisper.

"You're last letter to me before you left your clan's home asked me about the King and his Shadow." Luna whispered back.

"That's the King?" Myari asked looking at the strange man as the group of red heads made their way into the building. Myari tensed up when she felt the aura she was looking for again, she let her eyes flow from the strange man to the crowd around him hoping to spot the owner of the aura, but it disappeared again.

"Nope." Luna said gaining Myari's attention who turned to look at the girl to see her giving her a knowing look and smile. "That man's the False King." Myari had to look away from Luna's ice blue eyes, they were giving her a strange feeling in her stomach. "The true Nargle King shall be appearing soon, and then the King's Shadow will appears with a young Dragon."

"The King's Shadow's not with the King? Why not? Shouldn't shadow's always be with their person?" Myari asked confused.

"The King's Shadow doesn't follow normal shadow rules. He moves around freely now that he is waking up." Luna said.

"Why?" Myari asked as a photographer pushed his way through the group of red heads.

"To find out who he truly is." Luna said just at the strange man spotted someone. "Let the show begin."

"It can't be Haiden Potter?" The strange man said and the crowd parted, whispering loudly. The strange man dived forward and grabbed the black haired boy that had been when the red headed family and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause, causing Myari to wince at the loud noise. Thanks to her heritage her hearing, sight, and smell were more sensitive than normal people's. The black haired boy's, Haiden, face burned as the strange man shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly. The thick smoke made it's way to Myari who sneezed and whipped her watering eyes.

When the strange man finally let go of Haiden, the boy tried to make his way back to the red headed family, but the strange man threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side. "Ladies and gentlemen," the strange man said loudly, waving for quiet, "what an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Haiden here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to by my autobiography- which I shall be happy to present him no, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea," the strange man continued, giving Haiden a little shack that made the boy's glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The crowd cheered and clapped and Haiden was presented with the entire armful of books seemingly by the strange man.

Myari looked over to Luna when the girl grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the stairs where another black haired boy was standing with a boy with moonlight pale skin, white-blond hair and aristocratic face who was sneering at Haiden who had moved out of the limelight, giving his books to the red head animal. "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Haiden spun around to glare at the white-blond haired boy. "Famous Haiden Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" The red headed animal said as she glared at the boy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend." The white-blond haired boy drawled out. The black haired boy next to him turned and Myari found herself suddenly looking into large, doe like emerald green eyes.

"Oh, it's you." Myari was pulled back into the conversation to see a red head boy looking at the white-blond haired boy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Haiden here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley. I suppose you're parents will go hungry for months to pay for all those." The white-blond haired boy said motioning to the stack of books in the red headed boy's arms. Suddenly the red headed boy when as red as his hair. He dropped his books into the cauldron, and started towards the white-blond haired boy, but Haiden and the brown haired girl tried to hold him back. The black haired boy suddenly moved so that he was standing in between everyone as an older red headed man and the red headed twins pushed their way to the group. The second the red headed twins' eyes landed on the black haired boy, they looked relieved.

"Ron!" The older red headed man said. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well- Arthur Weasley." A deep, commanding voice said as the owner seemed to suddenly appear behind the white-blond haired boy. The owner of the voice looked like an older version of the white-blond haired boy.

"Lucius." Arthur said in false politeness as he nodded coldly to the man who was sneering at him.

"Busy at the Ministry, I hear." Lucius said. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached into the red headed animal's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. "Obviously not." Lucius drawled out. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizards if they don't even pay you well for it?" Arthur flushed darker than his son.

"We have very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizards." Arthur said.

"Clearly." Lucius said, his silver eyes straying over to a woman and man the was obviously the brown haired girl's parents, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

There was a thud of metal as red headed animal's cauldron went flying landing at the feet a man covered from head to toe in black, his black hood hiding his face, the man's aura gave off a feeling that he should not be there. Myari noticed that no one else seemed to notice the man, and though she could not see his eyes, she knew that he was looking at her. She quickly turned her eyes away from the man to Arthur and Lucius. Arthur had thrown himself at Lucius, knocking him backwards into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell from the black haired boy: "Stop! Please stop! Draco stop them! Fred George, do something!"

"Dad!" The white-blond haired boy cried out in shock as he quickly pulled the black haired boy to him in a protective hug as more books flew at them while the red headed twins tried to get closer to the fighting men.

"No, Arthur, no!" A plump red headed woman screeched. Myari knew how to handle this, this happened a lot when two men were after the same woman, she brought her fingers to her lips and blew. A loud, almost ear splitting whistle burst from her lips causing everyone to cry out in shock and cover their ears.

"Gentlemen!" Myari cried in her best authority voice her mother had taught her, causing Lucius and Arthur to look at her in shock. "You are grown men, this behavior is not suited for either of you, it is best suited of young children! Now if you wish to continue acting as children, me and everyone here will treat you as such." Myari made sure her stance was that of a woman of power, just like her grand mother had taught her. Lucius suddenly pushed Arthur off him and opened his mouth. "If you, in any way, try to tell me you did not start this fight, then you can take your words and shove it! I witnessed the whole thing. You may not have thrown the first physical punch, you did throw the first verbal punch." Lucius closed his mouth giving her a tight lip look. Myari looked between the two men, both looking shamed in their own way and a smirk fell on her face. "Now kiss and make up." Lucius gave her a horrified look before a look of recognition fell upon his face before he schooled it.

"I see." Lucius forced out before turning to look at Arthur and held out his hand, Arthur looked at him suspiciously for a second before taking it. "Arthur, I apologize," he said the word as if it hurt to say so, "for offending your family." Arthur glanced at Myari who gave him a look that showed she was clearly waiting for his apology.

"And I apologize for attacking you, Lucius." Arthur said before both men quickly let go of each other's hands before Lucius looked at his son.

"Draco, let's go." Lucius said before turning and leaving the shop.

"I'll see you at school." The white-blond haired boy said to the black haired boy before following his father out. The black haired boy bent over and picked up the fallen battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration that had flown out of Lucius's hand when Arthur attacked him, and handed it to the red headed animal as the brown haired girl handed her the cauldron, which caused Myari to looked around for the man in black, only to notice he was now gone.

"Your mother and grandmother would be proud at how you handled that, my WereVamp." Luna whispered to her, wrapping her arms Myari's neck so that she was now practically hanging off her, but Myari didn't notice. Her eye were now looking at the red headed animal's cauldron, was it just her or was there an extra battered book in there?

* * *

 **I have a small request to any and all fan-artists. If you feel like drawing any and all characters from my story, you have my permission, I just ask (request) that you send me them at my new Tumblr (myarirose . tumblr . com) that I have set up just for that reason. You can ask me any question you want, make requests, and even read the story there too.**

 **And for Myari Rose's outfit, the picture of what I based it off will be there too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am soooooooooo sorry for the long wait, but I was researching biblical texts, being hit on the head with a bible by my grandma (punishment for forgetting a lot of the stuff she tried to jam into my head when I was a kid), looking for a job, and texting my dad to make sure I was getting facts right. And I had to make sure I had certain facts correct (or at least as correct as we humans can get it) because this is a very, _very_ chapter, and the facts were super important to the chapter. Just a little warning, there is a religious tone to this chapter and I do not mean to offend anyone of a different religion or faith (I'm actually a Mystic and not Christian and that was why I had to research and suffer punishment, but it was all for you guys so it was worth it!) and a reminder, this is a fanfiction and some of the religious facts were changed slightly to fit with the story (please do not persecute me!).**

* * *

 **Chapter six- The Fallen**

The end of summer vacation came quickly after the fight at Flourish and Blotts, and Harry noticed that the atmosphere in the Burrow had changed. The Burrow was still loud and messy, but there seemed to be a darkness hanging around the Burrow. A darkness that made everyone seem awkward around each other. Harry couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts and way form this awkwardness brought on by the darkness.

On their last evening, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a sumptuous dinner that included all of Harry and Haiden's favorite things, ending with, as Haiden claimed, a mouthwatering treacle pudding. Fred and George rounded the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least an hour. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and bed.

The next morning it seemed to take most of the Weasleys a long time to get started. Everyone was up at dawn, Harry's and the Twins' (only because Harry made them pack early) trunks were packed and by the front door, but there still seemed a great deal left to do.

Harry found a place in a dark corner and watched, out of the way, as Mrs. Weasley dashed about in a bad mood looking for spare socks and quills; people kept colliding on the stairs, half-dressed with bits of toast in their hands; and Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck, tripping over a stray chicken as he crossed the yard carrying Ginny's trunk to the car.

Harry couldn't see how nine people seven large trunks, three owls, a cat, and a rat were going to fit into one small Ford Anglia. He had reckoned, of course, without the special features that Mr. Weasley had added.

"Not a word to Molly." Mr. Weasley whispered to Harry, who had felt it would be safer hiding outside near the car, as he opened the trunk and showed Harry how it had been magically expanded so that the luggage fitted easily. An hour later Harry sighed in relief as he sat on Fred and George's lap, they were finally leaving for the station. Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Haiden, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy were all sitting comfortable side by side, and Harry on the twins' lap his head not even touching the ceiling.

"Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" She and Ginny got into the front seat, which had been stretched so that it resembled a park bench. "I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?" Harry smiled at her as Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard, Harry saw Haiden turn back to look at the house.

"Wait!" George suddenly cried as they started off, they stopped and George weaseled his way out of the car to grab his Filibuster fireworks, and they were off again. But only for five minutes because Fred had left his broomstick. It wasn't until they had almost reached the highway when Ginny remembered that she had left her diary. By the time she had made her way back into the car, they were running very late, and tempers were running high.

Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch and then at his wife. "Molly, dear-"

"No, Arthur-"

"No one would see- this little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed- that'd get us up in the air- then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser-"

"I said no, Arthur, not in broad daylight."

They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station.

"Percy first." Mrs. Weasley said, looking nervously at the clock over head, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier. Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next; Fred, George and Harry followed. Once on the other side of the barrier, Harry and the twins quickly made their way to the Hogwarts Express and tried to find a compartment.

It wasn't until the train had started pulling out of the station did they find an empty compartment at the very end of the train. Harry helped the twins put the trunks in the compartment before going to open Loki's cage. In the middle of opening the cage, Harry got the strange feeling that he was being watched and looked around. No one was watching him, but the feeling was still there. At Loki's angry cry, Harry quickly opened the cage and missed catching Loki when he dashed out of the cage and onto the train through the open compartment door.

Harry knew that he should go after his cat before he caused trouble, but the feeling of being watched grew and made him scared to leave the Twins. Harry backed away from the door and sat on Fred's lap, burring his head into Fred's shoulder.

"You alright Kitten?" George asked and Harry wordlessly nodded his head.

 **Point Of View Change**

Filius sighed and let his head drop onto his desk that was covered by books, this wasn't unusual for the Ravenclaw head of house. But the types of book that littered the Professor's desk was what was unusual. They were stories of demon's, angels, death, anything that could possibly pertain to what had been possessing Harry.

He wasn't the only who was searching for an answer, everyone who had been witness to the possession had been searching. Well, everyone but Dumbledore who seemed to like to pretend it never happened. Filius yelped in shock when a strong gust of wind blew knocking over all but one of the books on his desk and blowing out most of his candles.

When the wind died down Filius sighed and lent back as he absentmindedly lit his candles again with a lazy wave of his hand. The students would be arriving in a few hours, he needed to get ready for the feast and make sure he had everything prepared for the first day of lessons. With another sigh, Filius straightened up, intending to get up and get ready, but the page the only book left on his desk had stopped on caught his attention.

 _ **The Fallen**_

 _No one truly knows where the legend began. Some say it started after the Archangel Lucifer was banished from the realm we all know as Heaven. Some say that it was planned from the very beginning, before the Archangel Lucifer's banishment. All any one truly knows is that it starts the same way._

 _The Archangel Lucifer; the Banished Angel, the Banished One, The Devil; was not the one known as the Fallen Angel. No, that title was given to another. The Angel that was given that title held no other before, nor were they an Archangel like the Archangel Michael and his brothers Gabriel, Raphael, and Azrael. No they were just a normal Angel that had been caught up in the war._

 _The Archangel Lucifer, angry at being banished and still rebellious against his Father, decided to get back at his Father and attack the precious Man that his Father wished for his Angels and his Archangels to bow to and warship. The Archangel Lucifer slipped into the realm of Man and began to taint the garden that Man roamed._

 _The Father sent the Archangel Michael to stop the taint. The Archangel Michael and his Angels flew to the realm of Man in an attempt to save Man from the taint. But the Archangel Michael, being an Archangel, brought chaos and havoc to Man's mind, allowing the taint to spread._

 _And though the Archangel Michael was able to push the Archangel Lucifer into a realm created from a third of the realm of Heaven, a realm we now know as Hell, the taint was still spreading through out the realm of Man. The Father understood that it was his Archangel Michael that was helping the taint spread, though not willingly. The Archangel Lucifer knew the power of Archangels, he knew that their power caused chaos and havoc to Man's weak mind, he knew that their power released greed and lust in Man, and he used it against his Father and his Archangels._

 _The taint changed Man for good, and the Father knew that, but he still wished to get rid of the taint. The Father called for the one who would be known as The Fallen Angel. The Father gave the Angel the job to get rid of the taint anyway the Angel could. With permission to leave the realm of Heaven, the Angel flew to the realm of Man, knowing that from the realm of Hell, the Archangel Lucifer and his Angels were watching him, waiting to see what the Angel would do to stop the taint._

 _The Archangel Lucifer believed there was nothing his Father not his Archangels and Angels could do to stop the taint. But the Angel had a plan, a plan that would surely get rid of the taint but at a great sacrifice on the Angel's part. And without fear or regret, the Angel opened himself to the taint and absorbed the taint, angering the Archangel Lucifer._

 _With the realm of Man safe from the taint, the Angel tied to return back to the realm of Heaven but was denied. The Angel turned to the Archangel Lucifer and his Angels but was denied entrance to the realm of Hell. The Angel was leaking taint from his very soul. In a desperate attempt to keep the taint away from Man, the Angel used the Energy and Power the taint was giving him and created his own realm. A realm we see everyday, a realm that is an echo of the realm of Man: A realm of Shadows._

 _In thanks to the sacrifice the Angel man, the Angel was giving a new title and job by The Father. The title of the Fallen Angel, and the job of keeping balance in the realm of Man. The Fallen Angel makes sure that Light and Dark are equal, to keep Life and Death on the same level. He escorts the souls too tainted by the Archangel Lucifer to the realm of Hell's gate, and the pure untainted souls to the realm of Heaven's gate. He decides where the souls that are equal pure and taint goes by how they lived._

 _And just as the Archangel Lucifer's name has changed over the years, so has the Fallen Angel's name. The Fallen, Lord of Shadows, Father Time, Yin and Yang, the Boogie Man, Death, the Grim reaper. No matter what you call him, it is all the same._

Filius gasped. It couldn't be that simple right? He reread the passage again, more specifically the names. It explained everything, the reason Harry was getting nose bleeds every time he was being possessed, the 'my realm' and the 'this Harry' comments. It made sense, well, except for the reason as to why Harry. He needed to show the others his discovery.

/

/

/

Filius watched everyone's reaction carefully, especially Severus's. It hadn't escaped Filius's attention that the man had begun treating the boy as a son. Though the man hid it well, and if Filius had not been as observant as he was, he might have never noticed. But it didn't shock Filius that Severus instantly took to Harry like a father, the man was very kind and loving, and _very_ protective of what he deems as his. Filius figures it was abusive past that made the man how he was, and maybe that was also why Severus was drawn to Harry the way he was.

It wasn't common knowledge that Severus came from and abusive and broken home, but it was common knowledge that he had been bullied and basically tortured by James Potter and Sirius Black when they were in school. Those who did know about his home life were either told by the man himself or observed like Filius. And that was why Filius was observing Severus as he let his mind shift through the information Filius had just told him and everyone else.

"I don't see how this really explains everything." Minerva stated quietly, as if afraid to speak too loud, least her words be over heard by some unseen being.

"The Fallen has his own realm, and that explains the 'my realm' comment." Filius explained pointing out the part in the passage to prove him right.

"Yes, but so does the Archangel Lucifer." Minerva stated.

"No, he doesn't." Severus said shifting in his seat so that he could reach out to pull the book closer to him. "If you read, it is stated that the Archangel Lucifer was _given_ a third of the realm of Heaven, a realm that was _created_ by the Father. The Archangel Lucifer didn't create the realm of Hell, he was given it, which means that the realm of Hell still technically belongs to the person who created the realm it came from, the Father. But the Fallen _created_ his realm of Shadows, he wasn't _given_ it. Which means that the realm of Shadows is _his_." Filius watched as Severus skimmed over the passage before flicking his eyes towards him. "What I want to hear is the connection you made to the 'this Harry' comment."

"I had a feeling you would." Filius said with a small smile as he gently took the book back from Severus to point at the name 'Father Time', "As you can see right here, the Fallen is also called Father Time." He looked at everyone in the room, as if he were giving a lecture to his students. "This lead me to believe that the being didn't mean this one Harry out of multiple Harrys of multiple realms, but as in this one Harry out of multiple Harrys from different periods of _Time_." Filius paused to let that sink in as he looked each and everyone of them in the eye. "But now the question is 'Why Harry'?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Keep Me In Your Memories**

 **Summary-**

Second year at Hogwarts begins for the Potter twins, the reminder of last year still fresh in both of their minds. With a different mind set from last year, Harry is lost as to what he should do, should he continue on as he had been, or try to change? With the help of new friends, Harry will learn that being true to himself is not always fun or easy, but it is always fulfilling.

 **Chapter seven- The Whomping Willow**

Severus Snape stood in the shadow of a nook, watching, waiting, for the two missing students. He could have been sitting at the staff table watching the sorting, making sure Harry was alright. But no, he was ordered by Dumbledore to keep watch for Haiden Potter and his pet Weasel. Severus couldn't help the sneer that appeared on his face when the two boys stumbled through the main door, dirty and bruised, their trunks dragging behind them.

It still surprised Severus at how much Haiden Potter looked just like his father, James Potter. It was also most definitely the reason he was that much harder on the boy. Not out of the fact he knew Haiden could be better, no, it was out of pure hate. Severus couldn't do anything to James when he was alive for everything the man had done to him just because the man believed that Severus wanted Lily as more than a friend.

When in truth, Lily was his sister in everything but blood. Lily had been his first friend that happened to also be different like him. She was his saving grace when things got too bad at his home, though at that time she didn't know haw fucked up his home life was. Lily was also there to help him accept the fact that he was gay. She helped him see that just because he liked men didn't make him any different from guys that liked girls. Lily, though hurt, understood his decision to join the ranks of Death Eaters.

Severus was brought back to the present when Haiden and Ronald jogged passed him, neither one seeing him, to peek into the Great Hall. "Hang on." Severus heard Haiden mutter to Ronald as he silently made his way behind the boys, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at them. "There's and empty chair at the staff table... Where's Snape?"

"Maybe he's ill!" Ronald said hopefully.

"Maybe he's left," Haiden whispered just at hopefully, "because he missed out on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job again!"

"Or he might have been sacked!" Ronald whispered enthusiastically. "I mean, everyone hates him-"

"Or maybe," Severus drawled out, a dark smile on his face as the two boys spun around to look at him in shock, he was going to enjoy this far more than he knew he should, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train." He watched as the boys glanced at each other with a gulp. "Follow me." He whipped around and without a glance behind him, began walking towards his office, knowing that the two boys would follow him. Making sure that they didn't hear his password, he unlocked his office door and opened it. "In!" He said pointing into the room. Severus held in a smirk as he watched them enter the room while shivering. He followed them in, observing them as they looking around at the walls that were lined with shelves of large class jars, that held his more disturbing potion ingredients, ones that would never be used in the potions he taught at school, for they were far too unpredictable and dangerous if used wrong. "So," He began softly, the same way he did when lecturing, "The train isn't good enough for the famous Haiden Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we, boys?"

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it-" Haiden started to explain, but his tone of voice sounded almost cocky and condescending to Severus's ears. He was immediately bombarded with images of James using that same tone of voice to a teacher to get out of a punishment for being caught tormenting Severus.

"Silence!" Severus snapped coldly, before taking a few calming breaths to keep a panic attack from happening in front of his students, especially these two. "What have you down with the car?" His observant eyes saw Ronald gulp as him and Haiden shared a confused and bewildered look, obviously wondering how he knew, that was until he pulled out the Evening Prophet that Dumbledore had handed him when he ordered him to wait for the boys. "You were seen," he hissed, showing them the headline: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUFFES. He began to read out loud to them.

"'Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw and old flying car over the Post Office tower... at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Baylis, while hanging out her washing... Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police...' Six or seven Muggles in all. I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" He said looking from the Prophet to smile darkly at Ronald who paled. "Dear, dear... his own son..." He let his eyes roam over the boys who were both shifting uncomfortable and looking absolutely terrified, and he loved it.

"I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow." He drawled out, though he wouldn't tell them that it was only valuable to him and one other person, nor would he tell them that the Whomping Willow hid a secret tunnel to the Shrieking Shack, where a certain person liked to hid during certain times of the month.

"That tree did more damage to us than we-" Ronald blurted out.

"Silence!" Severus snapped inwardly enjoying when Ronald paled more and snapped his mouth shut. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who do have that power. You will wait here." He ordered to the ashen faced boys. He stood up and left his office, he made his way into the Great Hall, and though he knew that Dumbledore would not let either him not Minerva expel Haiden, he still enjoyed hanging the threat over the boy's head. As he made his way through the Great Hall and towards the staff table, he let his eyes land on Haiden's twin brother, Harry.

The first time he had seen the boy huddled up in front of Madam Malkin's he had been drawn to the boy. And though he had tried to ignore the pull towards the tiny boy in the obviously too big clothes, he had finally caved when, three hours after he had first seen him, find him still in the same spot in front of the robe shop. And as he hesitated in front of the boy, he could hear the voices of Lily and his partner berating him for being stupid and to go help that poor boy.

The shock of suddenly looking into the Emerald Green eyes so much like Lily's had him almost stumbling backwards to try and get away from the pain that had come from the reminder of his dear friend and sister. And then the suddenly parental need to take care of the boy when he found out that he had Lily's blood running through him had almost had Severus running away. He had never once felt the Parental urge/need for anything before, and it scared him. How was Severus suppose to be a father when he himself never truly had one.

Yes, he had a sperm donor that stayed around only to beat him and his mother, berate him by telling him he would never amount to anything and that the only thing he was good for was to be a punching bag. Severus had never once thought of being a father, just the mention of possibly fathering a child sent him running away from his partner. And yet here was this obviously abused child that made him want to take care of his like a proper father would. If his partner had been with him, Severus knew that his partner would smile lovingly at him and gently pat his hand in that way he always did.

At first Severus was afraid that Harry's brother would pull that same parental urge out of him, yet all Haiden pulled out of Severus was loathing. He was still trying to figure out why one twin made him want to protect the boy while the other made him want to strangle him.

"Yes, Severus?" Minerva asked snapping him back to the task at hand, he took note of Dumbledore watching them from the corner of his light blue eyes, an obvious ear in their conversation.

"Potter and Weasely are waiting in my office." Severus told her, as well as Dumbledore. and she let out a soft sigh.

"I see," She turned to the new Defense teacher with an obvious fake apologetic look. "I apologize, but I have an important matter to take care of." And with that she stood up and followed Severus back to his office, knowing that Dumbledore would make his way there when he could slip away from the feast. He allowed Minerva to enter first, and fought very hard not to snicker when the two boys jumped out of their seats in fright when she used her wand to light his fireplace.

"Sit." Minerva ordered to the boys as he softly shut his office door and stood in front of it, as if to guard it, with his arms crossed. As he looked at Minerva's tight lipped angered look, he was very thankful that he was not on the receiving end of it. Severus had seen that look plenty of time when he was a student, thankfully most of the times he had seen this look it had been aimed at either James or Sirius. Though the few times it had been aimed at him, he had been scared shitless. And if he were truly honest, it still scared him when it was aimed at him, though he was just a lot better at hiding it. "Explain." She ordered and instantly Ronald launched into the story of what happened.

"-so we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train." Haiden finished.

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" Minerva asked giving Haiden a hard look causing the boy to sink into his chair and gap at her.

"I-I didn't think-" Haiden stumbled and Severus coughed to cover up a snort at how obvious that was, he turned his head away from Minerva when she shot him a look.

"That is obvious." She told Haiden just before there was a knock on the door. Forcing himself to look happier than he was, putting on a show for the boys to make them think he knew they were getting expelled, he opened his office door to show Dumbledore there with a grave look. Everything was silent as Dumbledore made his way into the office, barely looking at the two boys as he walked over to the desk, taking the seat as Minerva stood from it. It was only then that he actually looked at the boys, a long silence followed and Severus fought the urge to shift on his feet.

"Please explain why you did this." Dumbledore said calmly and Haiden began the story this time with Dumbledore staring at them both through his spectacles. When Haiden had finished retelling the story, Dumbledore stayed silence and continued to peer at them through his spectacles. And had Severus not been used to this guilt treatment, he would have thought that the old man had fallen asleep with his eyes open.

"We'll go and get our stuff." Ronald said hopelessly.

What are you talking about, Weasley?" Minerva barked.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you." Ronald asked.

"Not today. Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you." And even though Severus had known that Dumbledore wasn't going to expel them, he couldn't help opening his mouth.

"Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree- surely acts of this nature-"

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishment, Severus." Dumbledore said with that damned twinkle in his eyes, and the only thing Severus could do was bite his tongue hard enough to make it bleed and ball his hand up tight enough to make them white as snow to keep from doing or saying something stupid. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility." Dumbledore turned and looked at Minerva who was silently staring at Severus in concern. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample." Severus shot a look that could only be described as pure venom before he forced his body to follow Dumbledore.

Severus needed his partner. He needed to hold him as tight as he could to him to keep himself from reaching for his knife. He needed to let his partner's comforting scent wash over him to keep the urge to see his own blood dripping from his arm. He needed to hear his partner's voice to silence the screaming need to have some sort of control of his life, even if that meant hurting himself to do so.

Severus followed Dumbledore into the Great Hall, and the second his eyes locked with Harry's doe like eyes, the urges left. And all that was left in their place was guilt. Somewhere in the back of Severus's mind, he seemed to know that if Harry, the boy he was fighting Dumbledore for custody over so that he could be Harry's father, ever found out about his urges to hurt himself, would cry.

And no one was allowed to make his son cry, not even him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Keep Me In Your Memories**

 **Summary-**

Second year at Hogwarts begins for the Potter twins, the reminder of last year still fresh in both of their minds. With a different mind set from last year, Harry is lost as to what he should do, should he continue on as he had been, or try to change? With the help of new friends, Harry will learn that being true to himself is not always fun or easy, but it is always fulfilling.

 **Chapter eight- What is a Crush?**

Harry grinned at his housemates and nodded greetings to the people he knew in other houses as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. His ears caught snippets of whispered conversation about why Haiden Potter hadn't been at the feast and why Severus left with Professor McGonagall only to reappear with Professor Dumbledore later at the feast.. Harry shook his head at some of the stories that people were able to come up with in under one day.

"Good Morning." Luna, a first year Ravenclaw, said airily as Harry sat down across from her. The young girl had shoulder length platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes, and the second Harry's eyes first landed on her he nearly panicked thanking that he was in one of his dreams again.

"Morning." He shyly said to anyone who could hear him as he reached out for the toast in front of him. As he nibbled on his toast he watched the people around him, mainly Luna. She was reading a newspaper, 'The Quibbler', upside down. Harry wanted to ask her what 'The Quibbler' was, where she had gotten it, if he could get it too, and why she was reading it upside down. But was scared to even really talk to her. She _had_ been in a couple of his dreams last year, the dreams that scared him and kept him from wanting to sleep, that had to mean something. Harry was afraid to find out what that was.

"Mail's gonna be a little loud today." Luna suddenly said and everyone around her gave her a weird look before going back to what they had been doing, which in Harry's case was watching her. A minute later there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. Harry was shocked when a package addressed to him was dropped onto his plate.

Confused, Harry picked up the package to see that it was from Narcissa, he glanced at the Slytherin table to see Draco had gotten his usual package. He looked back at the package and began to open it with a small smile, when a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU! YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU! I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE!" Mrs Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made every plate and spoons rattle on all of the tables, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler. Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Ron sinking low in his chair so that only his crimson forehead could be seen. "WHEN WE GOT THAT LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME! WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS! YOU AND HAIDEN COULD BOTH HAVE DIED!" Harry looked at his brother in confusion when his name was brought up. Haiden looked as though he couldn't hear the voice that was making even Harry's eardrums throb. "I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED- YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"

The howler that was floating in front of Ron in the shape of a mouth turned towards Ginny and said "Oh and Ginny dear," Every eye turned to look at the very embarrassed girl who looked like she wanted a hole to appear under her and suck her up, "congratulations on making Gryffindor. You're father and I are so proud." Silence fell over the Great Hall as the howler turned back towards Ron and stuck it's tongue out at him before shredding itself and then bursting into flames. Harry felt awkward and embarrassed, as if he was the one who had received the howler, or been mentioned in it, as whispers began to spread like wildfire.

Harry jumped when a hand was placed lightly on his. He looked to the hand's owner to see it was Luna who was staring at him as if trying to look into his soul. Harry didn't know how to feel about that, it was weird, the only people who had ever looked at him like that was Professor Flitwick and Severus. Harry didn't know if he should open himself up to Luna like he did with Flitwick and Severus, or run. Without Harry realizing it, his hand under Luna's balled up and his body began to fold in on itself, as if trying to make himself as small as possible.

"It's alright." Luna whispered soothingly as he began to gently pat his hand. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Suddenly she grabbed his hand before flipping it over, causing Harry's hand to open, and began to gently run a finger over his palm. The sensation that her petting was creating in his mind and body was strange, but in a good way. Harry felt his eyelids start to drop as a wave of peaceful balance washed over him. "There you go." Luna said with a smile and Harry sent a lazy smile back at her. Harry was so calm and at peace that he didn't even mind when the other Ravenclaws around him and Luna started whispering about the both of them, nor did he mind when those whispers spread over to the Slytherin table.

Harry gently grabbed Luna's finger that was petting his palm and used it to gently pull her hand closer to his so that he could thread his fingers through hers. "Have you been to the library yet?" Harry asked her. Luna laughed and shook her head, "That's a shame, it is such a wonderfully calming place. Shall I show you it?" Harry asked letting his hand slip from her to stand up, without a word Luna stood up and the two of them walked out of the Great Hall.

/

/

/

By the time his second class, Transfiguration with Gryffindor, the calmness Luna had managed to give Harry had defiantly worn off. He was now feeling scared and unsure, and the fact that he hadn't been able to talk to the Weasley Twins or Draco wasn't making things any better for him. And it was because of this that was making turning a beetle into a button harder than it should. It wasn't that Harry had forgotten everything he had learn last year, he remember it perfectly and could even recite it for you by heart, it was that his magic was not wanting to cooperate with him.

Harry let his cheek rest on his desk as him and his beetle began a staring contest. He gently ran a finger along the back of the beetle with a sigh, he couldn't blame the beetle, it wasn't the poor things fault, nor could he blame his wand, like Ron could with his broken and taped up wand. No, for some reason he could not get his magic to do as he wanted, and it kind of scared him.

Harry glanced up at Professor McGonagall as she stopped next this his desk as she made her rounds. "Is there a problem with your beetle?" She asked him and he somehow was able to shake his head while still keeping his head on his desk.

"No ma'am, I'm just having a little difficulty with my magic right now." He told her and noticed his fellow Ravenclaws that heard him tense him and look at him worriedly, even Professor McGonagall tensed up.

"Shall I send you to Madam Pomfrey?" Professor McGonagall asked and a wave of fear ripped through Harry, he hadn't had a pleasant experience the last time he was in the Hospital Wing.

"I'm sure I'll be alright, just having difficulty getting the right amount of magic in my spell. I'll get it worked out." Harry said hurriedly as he lifted his head from the desk, if the look McGonagall was giving him didn't scream disbelief the Harry didn't know what would.

"I see, if it is nothing as you say, then continue." McGonagall said and stood next to his desk, watching, waiting, for him to continue trying to turn the beetle into a button. Harry pointing his wand at the beetle, said the incantation, felt his magic start to flow towards the beetle only for it to slam back into him right before it touched the beetle. He glanced up at McGonagall, waiting to see if she had noticed what his magic had just done, but before she could say anything, Ron was asking for another beetle because he had accidentally squished his.

Harry let out a sigh of relief when the bell for lunch rang and slowly packed away his stuff, so that by the time he was done the only students left in the room were him, Haiden, and Ron who was whacking his wand furiously on the desk.

"Stupid- useless- thing-" He muttered angrily with each whack.

"Write him for another one." Haiden suggested as Ron wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker as Harry started to pass them.

"Oh, yeah, and get another howler back." Ron snapped glaring at Harry as he finished passing them almost as if he was blaming Harry. And had Harry not been feeling the was he was, he would have glared back. Harry hurried down the hall to get to the Great Hall, maybe he could sit with Fred and George, or even Draco. As he got closer to the Great Hall, Harry was suddenly shocked to find a hand in his pulling him away from the Great Hall and outside into the overcast courtyard, passing Draco who had a pain filled look on his face.

It took Harry's brain a minute to finally realize that Luna was the person holding his hand. And as if hearing his mind finally realizing she was there, she glanced over her shoulder at him with a soft smile. Luna took them to a tree where she sat, pulling Harry down with her, and took his hand that was still in hers and turned it so that his palm was up. Humming a soothing song, she wordlessly began to run a finger along his palm, and once again a wave of peaceful balance crashed into him.

It took his mind far longer than it probably should to realize that someone else had joined them. This new person was a first year Slytherin, and a girl. She had shoulder length midnight black hair, her hazel eyes were taking in the words of one of Lockhart's books, which one he couldn't tell, and she was leaning against Luna. And if Harry remembered correctly from the sorting the night before, her name was Myari Rose.

"Finally back with us?" Myari asked, never looking away from her book.

"I went somewhere?" Harry asked a little sluggishly and Myari chuckled.

"You could say that." She said finally glancing at him. "I think that's enough Luna, we don't want him getting dependent on that." Harry's mind finally fully snapped into place when Luna stopped running her finger along his palm.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"A technique usually only taught to my clans people. It's to help balance a person out emotionally, mentally, spiritually, and magically. If a person is out of balance in anyway bad things can start to happen to them and around them. The technique should only be used as a last resort." Myari explained.

"So why use it on me?" Harry asked.

"Because you, Harry, are so far out of balance that it was becoming life threatening, and not just to you." Luna said and Harry knew that he should be worried about that, but at the moment he couldn't seem to muster the energy to be anything but calm.

"I don't know what happened to make you so out of balance, but I couldn't just sit back and watch your aura wreck havoc to you and everything around you. And technically I should have been the one to use that technique, but I'm a little out of balance right now and I would have just made you worse. So I had to teach Luna how to balance you out." Myari said with a sigh and Luna reached up and began to run her fingers through Myari's hair. Harry smiled at how Myari all but melted at Luna's touch.

"Myari come from a clan that rarely interacts with people outside of their clan, though there are a few exceptions, like me and my father. It is not uncommon for a person in her clan to never travel outside of their village. And those that do leave the village usually do not leave for long, a few days or so. Myari has been away from her clan for a little under two weeks." Luna said softly, answering a question Harry had yet to ask.

"I see." Harry said.

"You know my reason, what is yours?" Myari asked, Harry froze. Should he tell these two girls that he had literally just met about what he had overheard last year? He hadn't told anyone about that night. Would they go and tell everyone? Would they look at him with pity? Would they laugh and say that being a shield for his brother was all he would ever be?

"The sword does not depend solely on the shield, nor does the shield solely depend on the sword. The shield may act alone or it may act with the sword. The shield can defend, or it can attack. The sword will break. The shield will chip but never break." Luna sung with a airy laugh and even though Harry had know idea what she said, it calmed him. A shadow fell over the trio and Harry tilted his head back to see Draco glaring at Luna. "Hello." She said as Myari shifted as if getting ready to jump up. Draco sneered at Luna before looking at Harry.

"We have Double Herbology. Come." Draco said holding out his hand for Harry to take. Harry took Draco's hand and allowed the boy to gently pull him up and lead him towards the Herbology building.

"Is everything alright Draco?" Harry asked, he felt Draco's hand tighten around his for a second.

"You were holding her hand." Draco growled out.

"I hold Fred and George's hand all the time, why is her hand different?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George are like your older brothers, or fathers, or whatever you want to call them. But she, she wants to take you from me. I know it! I won't allow it!" Draco said. Harry noticed the back of Draco's neck and ears turn red and it reminded him of every time Ginny turned red around Haiden, because of her huge crush on him. He let Draco continue to lead him to class as he let his mind shift through every memory he had of Draco. Did Draco have crush on him like Ginny had a crush on Haiden?

Harry felt his face heat up. What was it like to have a crush? Harry opened his mouth to ask Draco, only for a small squeak to come out instead. When Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry to make sure he was alright, Harry felt his face heat up even more. On second thought, maybe he should ask Fred and George, or maybe even Severus.


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait of this chapter. To say sorry I will have a bonus Severus POV of his talk with Harry at the very end.**

 **Also, I have noticed that no one seems to have noticed a huge clue I left in Chapter 15 of 'Forget Me Not' when they were in the library just after Hagrid left them. There is a huge clue left there. It saddens me that no one has seemed to pick it up. It will help make some things make sense later on in the series.**

* * *

 **Keep Me In Your Memories**

 **Summary-**

Second year at Hogwarts begins for the Potter twins, the reminder of last year still fresh in both of their minds. With a different mind set from last year, Harry is lost as to what he should do, should he continue on as he had been, or try to change? With the help of new friends, Harry will learn that being true to himself is not always fun or easy, but it is always fulfilling.

 **Chapter 9- Protective Mode Activated**

Harry was pretty sure he had just broken Severus. The man wasn't blinking and he was positive that the last time Severus had taken a breath was right before he had asked the man his question. If Severus dropped dead Harry would deny anything saying that the man had given him permission to ask him any question. A wheezing sound to the left of Severus drew Harry's eyes to Professor Flickwit who had busted out laughing the minute Harry's question passed his lips.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Flitwick somehow managed to say through trying to catch his breath, "but I don't think Severus heard you." That seemed to snap Severus back as the man whipped his head around to glare at the Charm's Professor.

"I heard him loud an clear." Severus hissed out.

"Then why don't you answer the poor boy's question." Flitwick said smirking. "Unless you want me to explain to him what a crush is and how you know when you have one."

"You will do no such thing!" Severus snapped before sighing and rested his head in his hands with a small groan. "Harry, just answer me this: Who am I killing?" Harry squeaked in surprise as Flitwick fell out of his chair laughing.

"K-kill?" Harry asked, Severus was going to kill Draco?

"Yes, this person you have a crush on, who are they?" Severus demanded and Harry began to seriously worry for Draco's life. Would Severus really kill his own godson? Harry looked in to Severus's very serious eyes and gulped. Harry had a feeling that if he were to tell Severus that he thought he was starting to get a crush on Draco right now, then the poor boy would be as good as dead.

"I never said I had a crush on someone." Harry said looking away from Severus. "I just wanted to know what a crush was, I've tried looking it up in the library, but found nothing but romance novels. That was when I decide to ask you." Harry finished looking back Severus with wide eyes hoping Severus would believe his lie. He hadn't lied about going to the library first, that part was true. He was just now realizing that coming here and asking how one knew if they had a crush was a very bad idea. Maybe he should have gone to Fred and George first.

"Why?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Well, I've noticed that whenever I'm around Draco he's face get's all red. I didn't think anything of it until I saw Ginny's face turn red when ever Haiden got near her, just like Draco's did when I was around. I asked Fred and George about why Ginny's face was doing that around Haiden, they informed me that she had a 'crush' on Haiden. That got me wondering what a 'crush' was, how one knew they had a 'crush', and if Draco has a 'crush' on me." Harry said fighting hard to keep a blush from his face as he thought of Draco.

"Is that all?" Severus asked and Harry nodded. Severus gave a deep sigh of relief at that. "Well, Harry, crushes are actually hard to explain. They can come in many different forms. Basically what it all narrows down to is: someone likes someone else."

"Oh." Harry said biting his lip. "How do you know if you have a crush?"

"Your heart will start beating fast when the person you like is near you, you'll want to spend as much time with them as you possibly can. There are more examples, but those are the main ones." Severus said.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Flitwick asked. Harry sat in thought for a minute before shaking his head. "If that is so, then I'd say that we should finish our impromptu meeting for the night, the feast should be starting soon." Harry nodded then stood up to leave.

"Oh, and Harry." Severus called out to Harry just as his hand touched the door handle, Harry turned to look at him. "You're not allowed to start liking anyone until I am good and dead." Harry looked at Severus in shock while he looked at him completely serious as Flitwick burst into laughter again. Harry nodded and left the room, not sure if Severus was serious or just joking with him.

/

Harry was walking aimlessly through the hall towards the Great Hall for the feast that was do to start any minute, he was still trying to figure out if Severus was joking or not. He nearly jumped out of his skin when two pairs of arms were suddenly thrown around his shoulders. He looked around and noticed Fred and George on either side of him.

"Hiya Kitten." Fred said.

"We noticed you wandering aimlessly." George said.

"What to tell your big brothers what's on your mind?" They said together.

"I just came from talking with Professor Flitwick and Severus." Harry informed them.

"Oh, about what. The school year just started, you couldn't have already had a question about class." George said.

"Oh, I was just asking them what a crush was and how one knew they had a crush." Harry told them and was shocked when they suddenly came to a stop.

"You have a crush?!" The twins asked before sharing a look.

"Best not let Draco find out about this." Fred said.

"What? I shouldn't tell Draco about my crush?" Harry asked confused, in all of the romance books that he had read, everyone had encouraged the person to tell their crush their feelings. So why couldn't he tell Draco about his? "Why not?"

"Terrible things would happen!" George cried.

"Not to mention how pissed he'll be." Fred said confusing Harry even more. Draco would be pissed if he found out Harry was crushing on him? But Draco was crushing on him, wasn't he? If so, then why would he be pissed.

"Draco will be mad if I tell him about my crush?" Harry asked.

"Furious." The twins said. Harry's eyes teared up at the thought that Draco would be mad at him. "Oh Kitten!" The Twins cried before pulling Harry into a brotherly hug. "There's no need to cry."

"I don't want Draco to be mad at me." Harry choked out.

"We know, love, but you'll see in time that Draco will understand." George whispered as him and his twin rubbed Harry's back soothingly.

"Come…" Harry heard a guttural whisper and he tensed up.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We didn't say anything." Fred said looking over at his other half who shook his head.

"Come to me…" The guttural voice whisper again.

"You guys don't hear that voice?" Harry asked a panic filled him, this couldn't be happening again. He was not hearing voices again.

"Let me rip you…" The guttural voice continued to whisper causing a shiver of fear to rip through him, the voice was getting louder.

"What voice Kitten?" George asked looking around to see if he could spot anyone near them, but there was no one.

"Let me tear you…" The guttural voice said nearlys sounding as if it were right behind him. Harry looked around in fear as he wrapped his arms around himself, he was shaking. Something bad was about to happen, something was telling him that by the end of this year, someone was going to be killed by whoever this voice belonged to.

"What are you hearing, Kitten? What is it saying?" Fred asked, the panic if his voice was not helping the fear that had gripped on to Harry.

"Let me kill you!" Suddenly an image of himself lying motionless and lifeless in what seemed to be a sewer.

"No!" Harry yelled before taking off down the corridor with Fred and George right behind him.

/

That night, after the fest, Harry found himself lying in his bed holding Loki to him. Every time he closed his eyes to sleep, the image of him lying in a sewer dead would appear in his mind and his eyes would snap open. He jumped at any sound he heard, his mind telling him that it was the owner of the voice come to kill him.

Tears welled up in his eyes, he didn't want to die. But something was telling him that he would die at the end of this year, and by the owner of that voice. At that thought, Harry let out a little sob and held Loki closer. Loki, who had been asleep, woke up with an annoyed mew and whacked Harry in the face with his paw, before shifting his body and falling back asleep.

* * *

 **BONUS SEVERUS POV:**

Severus's mind was in overdrive and had been ever since those dreaded words had left Harry's mouth. There was no way that the boy he was beginning to see as his had asked him that. He had surely been hallucinating, that had to be it. If not then who the hell was he killing for tainting his son's purity? He would not allow this! He would put a stop to this!

"I'm sorry, Harry," Severus heard Filius somehow manage to say through trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard, "but I don't think Severus heard you." Oh hell no! He was not going to be forced to hear his innocent little boy say that vile word again! Severus whipped his head around to glare at the Charm's Professor.

"I heard him loud and clear." Severus hissed, once was enough.

"Then why don't you answer the poor boy's question." Filius said with a smirk. "Unless you want me to explain to him what a crush is and how you know when you have one."

'You do and you will find yourself an ingredient in my next potion!' Severus thought.

"You will do no such thing!" Severus snapped out before realizing what he had just basically agreed to do with a sigh.

'Why couldn't Harry just like Draco back?' He thought to himself. But then again would he be able to handle see his godson that he was very protective of with his son that he was even more protective of? The answer was simple, no he would not be able to. At least not right not. If Harry were to tell him he had a crush on Draco then he would have to explain to Lucius and Narcissa why they were suddenly childless. With a small groan, Severus rested his head in his hands, where was his partner when he needed him.

"Harry, just answer me this: Who am I killing?" Severus asked causing Harry to squeak in surprise as Filius fell out of his chair laughing.

"K-kill?" Harry asked.

"Yes, this person you have a crush on, who are they?" Severus demanded, his son was way to young and no one was worthy of him!

"I never said I had a crush on someone." Harry said looking away from Severus. "I just wanted to know what a crush was, I've tried looking it up in the library, but found nothing but romance novels." This frightened Severus, which romance novels was he talking about? How /specific/ had they gotten? How much /detail/ had been in them? "That's when I decided to ask you." Shit. Was this 'the talk'? Was he about to give Harry the dreaded 'talk'? Nope! He was not ready for the 'talk' yet!

"Why?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Well, I've noticed that whenever I'm around Draco, his face get's all red. I didn't think anything of it until I saw Ginny's face turn red whenever Haiden got near her, just like Draco's did when I was around. I asked Fred and George about why Ginny's face was doing that around Haiden, they informed me that she had a 'crush' on Haiden. That got me wondering what a 'crush' was, how one knew they had a 'crush', and if Draco has a 'crush' on me." Harry said.

"Is that all?" Severus asked and Harry nodded.

'Oh thank god!' Severus thought with a sigh of relief.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Deja Vu**

By the time October arrived, Harry was feeling as if he was reliving last year all over again. The only time he got a good night's sleep was on the nights he was allowed to take a dreamless sleep potion. Every time he tried to sleep he would he be attacked by nightmares of this giant snake towering over him, his brother, the motionless body of someone he couldn't name, and even a bathroom sink opening. It scared him so much that he always woke gasping for breath before emptying the contents of his stomach on the floor of his dorm.

Every night after waking from his nightmares, Harry would make his way down to the Ravenclaw Library, take the desk farthest from any doors or windows, and draw whatever scene from his nightmare that had stuck with him. Afterwards he would grab a random book and read it until Luna would come and sit with him until he finished whatever book he was reading. Once he was done, Luna would take him by his hand and lead him to the Great Hall and gently force him to sit next to her where he had then taken to leaning against her while nibbling on whatever Luna had placed on his plate that morning.

Now, Harry found himself sitting in an alcove, hidden from sight, while trying to get _some_ rest before going to his biweekly meetings with Severus and Professor Flitwick. He slowly opened his eyes when the hallway suddenly got cold, a sign that a ghost was near. Harry turned and saw Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor Ghost, floating down the corridor muttering something that, at the time, Harry didn't really care for. Harry closed his eyes, pulled his cloak tighter around him and tried to rest, only to have his eyes snap back open with a silent growl when he heard his brother.

"Hello, Nick." Haiden said and Harry rolled his eyes. Tiredness apparently did not suit him well.

"Hello, hello." Nearly Headless Nick said sounding stund. "You look troubled, Haiden."

"So do you." Haiden said.

"Ah, a matter of no importance…. It's not as though I really wanted to join…. Thought I'd apply, but apparently I 'don't fulfill requirements'- But you would think, wouldn't you," Harry heard the sound of paper and peaked out of his alcove to see the ghost with a piece of paper in his hand, "that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"

"Oh- yes." Haiden said looking very uncomfortable that sent a strange satisfying feeling through Harry that shocked him.

"I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However-" Nearly Headless Nick shook his letter open and furiously read:

"' _We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have_

 _parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate_

 _that it would be impossible otherwise for members to_

 _participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-_

 _Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret,_

 _therefore, that I must inform you that you do not ful-_

 _fill out requirement. With every best wishes, Sir_

 _Patrick Delaney-Podmore.'"_

"Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Haiden!" Nearly Headless Nick cried as he stuffed the letter away. "Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh, no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore." The ghost took several deep breaths and then said in a calmer tone, "So- what's bothering you? Anything I can do?"

"No." Haiden said before glaring off to the side. "Not unless you know where we can get seven free Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones for out match against Sly-" He was cut off by a high-pitched mewling from somewhere near his ankles. Harry glanced down at Haiden's ankles to see Mrs. Norris, the skeletal gray cat used by the caretaker, Argus Filch, as a sort of deputy in his endless battle against students.

"You'd better get out of here, Haiden." Nick said quickly. "Filch isn't in a good mood- he's got the flu and some third years accidentally plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five. He's been cleaning all morning, and if he sees you dripping mud all over the place-"

"Right." Haiden said and began to back away from the accusing stare of Mrs. Norris, but he wasn't quick enough. As if drawn to the spot by the mysterious power that seemed to connect him with his foul cat, Argus Filch burst suddenly through a tapestry right next to Harry, who had sucked in a breath as if Filch would hear him breath, wheezing and looking wildly about for the rule-breaker. There was a thick tartan scarf bound around his head, and his nose was unusually purple. Harry flinched when Filch's eyes landed on him before flying over to his brother, Harry tried to bolt from the alcove but was stopped when Filch grabbed him and pulled him from it shocking Haiden and Nearly Headless Nick.

"Filth!" Filch shouted, his jowls aquiver, his eyes popping alarmingly as he pointed at the muddy puddle that had dripped from Haiden's Quidditch robes with his free hand. "Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! You two are coming with me!"

"I didn't do anything! I didn't dirty the floor! Look at me! I'm clean!" Harry cried as he tried to pull away from Filch, but the old man was very strong and literally dragged him down the hall as his brother followed while glaring at him doubling the number of muddy footprints of the floor.

Harry had never been inside Filch's office before; it was a place most students avoided, even the Twins tried to avoid it at all possible. The room was dingy and windowless, lit by a single oil lamp dangling from the low ceiling. A faint smell of fried fish lingered about the place. Wooden filing cabinets stood around the walls; from their labels, Harry could see that they contained details of every pupil Filch had ever punished. Fred and George had an entire drawer to themselves. A highly polished collection of chains and manacles hung on the wall behind Filch's desk. It was common knowledge that he was always begging Dumbledore to let him suspend students by their ankles from the ceiling.

Filch threw Harry into the room causing him to stumble and knock into a wooden chair that was by the door. Harry glared at him as he grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment. "Dung," he muttered furiously, "great sizzling dragon bogies… frog… rat intestines… I've had enough of it… make an example… where's the forms… yes…" Filch retrieved two large rolls of parchment from his desk drawer and stretched one out in front of him, dipping his long black quill into the ink pot.

" _Name_ … Harry Potter. _Crime_ …"

"I didn't do anything!" Harry growled stomping his foot in anger.

"That's exactly right, _boy_! You did nothing but watch as your brother _defiled_ this castle!" Filch growled back.

"Defiled? It was only a bit of mud!" Haiden cried out.

"It's only a bit of mud to you, boy, but to me it's an hour of scrubbing!" Filch shouted, a drip shivering unpleasantly at the end of his bulbous nose. " _Crime_ … aiding in befouling the castle… _suggested sentence_ …" Dabbing his streaming nose, Filch squinted unpleasantly at Harry, who glared at him as he waited for his sentence to fall. But as Filch lowered his quill, there was a great BANG on the ceiling of the office, which made the oil lamp rattle.

"PEEVES!" Filch roared, flinging down his quill in a transport of rage. "I'll have you this time, I'll have you!" And without a backwards glance at Harry and Haiden, Filch ran flat-footed from the office, Mrs. Norris streaking alongside him.

Peeves was the school poltergeist, a grinning, airborne menace who lived to cause havoc and distress. Harry didn't much like Peeves, but couldn't help feeling grateful for his timing. Hopefully whatever Peeves had done (and it sounded as though he'd wrecked something very big this time) would distract Filch from him and his brother.

Harry stole a glance at his brother, who was focusing on the desk, as he sat down in the chair. With a sigh, Harry looked at the parchment with his name on it. Something dark whispered to take the parchment and run, to leave his brother there alone to face his rightful punishment. It whispered to him that _he_ did do anything wrong, that _he_ hadn't muddied up the hallway. All Harry had tried to do was rest a little before going to his meeting. Why should _he_ be punished because Haiden and Nick decided to talk right in front of his alcove?

Harry's hand twitched and he gripped the side of the chair to keep himself from reaching out to grab the parchment. He took a deep breath and looked away from the parchment to his brother to see he had a letter in his hand. "It's rude to read other people's letters without permission."

"It's rude to eavesdrop on someone's private conversation." Haiden snapped.

"It's not private when you're having it right in front of someone who was there first." Harry bit out causing Haiden to glare at him.

"Why were you hiding there anyway?" Haiden asked.

"Who said I was hiding?" Harry asked glaring at Haiden.

"If you weren't hiding then what were you doing there?" Haiden asked looking back at the letter as if he was bored of the conversation, and Harry wouldn't have been surprised if he was.

"Resting." Harry said softly.

"Why?" Haiden asked trying not to sound interested or concerned.

"You may not have noticed, but I haven't been sleeping well. And the last time this happened I lost control of my magic." Harry told him and watched when Haiden tossed the letter onto Filch's desk and turned to look at him.

"Why?" Haiden asked leaning against the desk.

"Why what?" Harry asked.

"Why haven't you been sleeping well?" Haiden asked. Harry watched him for a while trying to see if Haiden really cared to know or if he was trying to waste time.

"Why do you want to know. You didn't seem to care last time." Harry said remembering that Haiden never visited him when he had lost control of his magic last year.

"Last time I never realized how dangerous it is for someone to lose control of their magic. Even when it was explained to me, I didn't want to except that you might lose your magic or even die. I didn't want to think about my baby brother dieing, so I denied that it was happening, that you were in the hospital fighting for your life. That's why I never came to see you, even when everyone was trying to convince me to go see you. Even Malfoy tried to knock sense into me." Haiden said looking ashamed.

"What changed?" Harry asked. Haiden muttered something that Harry couldn't hear while trying to cover it up with a cough. "What was that?"

"Professor Lockhart sat me down and forced me to autograph his pictures while he prattled on about fame or something for detention." Haiden said.

"And how does that have anything to do with you not visiting me in the hospital?" Harry asked confused.

"For me to block him out I had to think and trust me when I say I was wrong to do not visit you, what if you had died and I never got to see you again? What if-" At this Haiden stopped talking and gulped and Harry knew what was going on and became annoyed. His brother wasn't doing this because he genuinely felt _bad_ , he was doing it because he didn't want to be _blamed_.

"-Your wish for me to be dead actually came true?" Harry asked and Haiden froze as if he had been caught.

"Yeah. You know I'm sorry about saying that, you know I didn't mean it. You know I love you, right?" Haiden asked.

"Yeah, I know you love me." Harry said softly. Just then Filch came back in looking triumphant.

"That vanishing cabinet was extremely valuable." Filch told Mrs. Norris gleefully. "We'll have Peeves out this time, my sweet-" He paused as his eyes caught Haiden leaning against his desk, his eyes then flew toward the letter on the desk. Filch's face went brick red and he hobbled over to the desk, picked up the letter and threw it into a drawer. "Have you- Did you read?"

"No." Harry said quickly, he didn't want Filch's fury on him, he would rather get detention for something he had nothing to do with.

"No." Haiden lied and Filch started twisting his knobbly hands.

"If I thought you'd read my private- not that it's mine- it's for a friend- be that as it may- however-" Harry had never seen Filch so mad. His eyes were popping, a tic was going in one of his pouch cheeks, and the tartan scarf didn't help. "Very well- go- and don't breath a word- not that- however, if you didn't read- go now, I have to write up Peeves' report- go!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice, he shot out of the chair and was out the door before Filch had even finished. To escape Filch's office without punishment had to be a school record, Fred and George would love to her about this. Harry turned a corner and had to stop in shock as he went through a ghost. He turned to apologize because it was very rude to walk through, or in this case run through, a ghost.

"Sorry Nearly Headless Nick." Harry said.

"Did it work?" Nearly Headless Nick asked.

"Did what work?" Harry asked.

"I convinced Peeves to drop the cabinet above Filch's office. Thought it might distract him." Nick said.

"That was you?" Haiden asked from the other side of Nick.

"Uh, yeah, it worked. We didn't get detention. I'm sorry, don't mean to be rude, but I'm late for a meeting." Harry said before turning and taking off down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Talking About Feelings**

By the time Halloween arrived, Harry found himself as practically as a zombie, just letting his body flow with the motions. No matter what Harry did, the nightmares didn't go away, not even talking about them helped. It only seemed to make it worse. Harry sighed as his body slumped against the wall and let his eyes tiredly watch the other students. It took him five minutes before he realized that one of the other students had stopped in front of him and had been talking to him. Harry blinked at the student in front of him.

"Huh?" Harry asked the girl.

"I asked if you had gotten any more sleep, but with that blank stare and answer I can safely assume you haven't." Myari said looking at Harry with worried eyes.

"Oh, yeah, no." Harry muttered tiredly his exhausted body swaying to the point that he would have fallen over had Myari not caught him. Myari sighed before throwing his arm over her shoulder and began to lead him down the hall. "Where we going?"

"The snake pit. You need to talk to someone about your nightmares." Myari said.

"But we tried that, it only made the nightmare worse." Harry whined as he let Myari all but drag him down the hall.

"I know, I sent my grandmama an owl, she said that we need to figure out what is truly bothering you. It's obviously not the dreams themselves that is bothering you, so we are going to get Luna and we are going to hide in the snake pit and talk about this. Because you can't go on like this."

"Kitten?" A voice called out to them causing Myari to stop and look at the owner of the voice, Draco. "What did you do to him? Where are you taking him?" He asked as he switched between glaring at Myari and letting his eyes check Harry for any injuries.

"I didn't do anything to him. I found him like this and I'm taking him to the snake pit." Myari said glaring at Draco as she shifted Harry's weight that he, in his exhausted state, was putting all on her.

"Why the snake pit?" Draco asked as he pulled Harry from her and picked his up bridal-style.

"Because I don't know the answer the the riddle asked at the doorway to the Ravenclaw tower. And Luna is in the Forbidden Forest. I planned on dropping Harry off then go get her to help me help Harry." Myari said rubbing her shoulder.

"Why would you need Looney Lovegood?" Draco asked as he started down a secret tunnel towards the snake pit.

"Don't call her that!" Myari growled stomping after him.

"I'll call her whatever I want." Draco said. "Now answer my question."

"Well, ass wipe, the reason I need _Luna_ is because she's good at figuring out the meaning of dreams and nightmares." Myari said and Draco stopped walking.

"What did you call me?" Draco ask slowly turning to glare at her.

"Whatever I want to." Myari slowly said while smirking. Harry, who was too tired to stop them, giggled almost madly.

"You two make such good friends." Harry giggled out before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

 **~Keep Me In Your Memory~**

Harry woke gasping for air as he had become accustomed to and shot up from where he was lying. When he began gagging he felt a hand rub his back and a bucket was placed under him just as the first wave of sick came up. And as Harry emptied his stomach his ears picked up the soft, soothing hum that he now associated with Luna. Once he was done being sick, he groaned and went to lean his head on Luna's shoulder but was shocked when she moved, he opened his eyes to see her and Draco trading spots.

"Do you do this every morning?" Draco asked Harry when he snuggled into him.

"Do what? Get sick, or snuggled with someone?" Harry asked snuggling even more when Draco began to run his fingers through his hair.

"Wake up gasping and getting sick." Myari asked alerting Harry that she was there as well. Harry glanced over at her to see her sitting with Luna leaning her head on her shoulder.

"I'm usually alone. The only time I am leaning on someone is with Luna during breakfast." Harry said content to just sit there with his friends and just relax.

"So Harry," Myari started in a tone that told Harry that she wanted to talk about something with him, and even though he was exhausted he knew exactly what the topic she had in mind was.

"No." Harry said shifting to pull his knees closer to him while still staying snuggled up to Draco, he hadn't been able to do this in a while because of their busy schedules and the fact that Harry has been more zombie than anything.

"Don't be like that, we need to talk about this." Myari said and Harry buried his head in Draco's chest.

"Why, it didn't help last time, what makes you think it will work this time?" Harry asked shifting closer to Draco, silently begging with his body for Draco to protect him, from what, he didn't want to name.

"Only because we focused on what you _saw_ in your dreams, not what you _felt_." Myari said causing Harry to freeze before he shot up from Draco's side shocking both Draco and Myari.

"I'm leaving." Harry growled before he turned and left, he had almost made it to the door when his arm was grabbed and he was spun around to be faced with an angry Luna. Harry flinched when Luna's pointer finger was suddenly in his face.

"Fear should never be in control." She told him angrily.

"I'm not-" Harry started only to cut himself off at Luna's accusing look, he glanced away from the girl with a sigh causing her to smile and begin to pull him back towards the couch where Draco had stood up and seemed to be barely holding himself back from doing whatever it was he wanted to do. Harry let himself be handed off to Draco who practically pulled him into his lap when they sat back on the couch. "Where do you want to begin." Harry asked.

"Well for starters, what was the nightmare about this time?" Myari asked.

"The same as always." Harry mutter picking at his pants.

"Were the same people in it?" Myari asked and Harry bit his lip and hid his face in Draco's shoulder. "Harry, were the same people in it?" She asked again after a few minutes of silence.

"Is this really necessary, can't you see he doesn't want to talk about this!" Draco snapped at her.

"Well, if you want Harry to continue not being able to sleep because he is having nightmares, then no I do not think it is necessary. But if you want to Harry's nightmares to stop, then yes, this is necessary." Myari snapped right back causing Draco to look like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "That's what I thought. Harry were the-"

"My brother and I were there, but I don't know if the other two people were the same since I can't remember who they were." Harry interrupted.

"Thank you, in my Grandmama's letter, she told me to go through the dream piece by piece, so tell me the beginning and how you felt." Myari said and waited for Harry to begin.

"Me and Haiden are walking, well he's walking I'm limping, in this large dungeon. And the further we walk in, the more foreboding I am feeling." Harry said softly.

"Foreboding? Why? Is it foreboding because you know what is about to happen? Or is it foreboding in another way?" Myari asked.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"Harry." Myari said almost reprimanding.

"No, I honestly don't know. It might be because I know what is about to happen or maybe it could just be foreboding. Or it could be a little of both." Harry said refusing to look at Myari. After a minute of thoughtful silence, Myari continued.

"What happened after that?" Myari asked.

"Wait, I thought we're supposed to talk about his feelings, why are you going on without talking about his feelings?" Draco asked.

"And we will, when we get to the ones that are actually bothering him. The ones that will be almost impossible to drag out of him. And Draco, when we get to those feelings I am going to have to ask you to fight against any urges that you will have to protect Harry. This is something Harry will need to do by himself." Myari said Draco tightened his arms around Harry as he looked to be battling himself.

"I understand, I don't like it, but I will try." Draco said angrily.

"Alright, what happened next in the dream?" Myari asked Harry who sighed.

"The scene changes and Haiden is standing in front of and glaring at the whoever is standing by a huge statue of a face, and I'm still standing at the opening of the room. And at this point I'm feeling very confused over the strange conversation between the person and Haiden." Harry said with a sigh ignoring the looks being sent between Myari and Draco. "Don't ask me what the conversation was word for word because I don't remember, but I do remember the gist of it: The person is bad, like Voldemort level bad, and Haiden is praising Professor Dumbledore. After Haiden said something about loyalty or something a phoenix flies in and gives Haiden the sorting hat and then leaves."

"Why did it being the sorting hat?" Draco asked.

"That will be explained later in the dream." Harry said before taking a deep breath. "So, after a few taunting words to Haiden, the person turns to the statue and orders a Bas- er, a large snake to come to it. As the Bas-er the large snake begins to head towards Haiden, I limp as fast as I can to him, I grabbed his arm, spinning him towards the opening of the room and tell him to run as the person tells the Bas-er the large snake to ignore me. Haiden trips over his own feet and the Bas- er the large snake is about to kill Haiden, the phoenix comes back and pecks the Bas- er the large snake's eyes out."

"Yeah, I'm gonna stop you right here, Harry." Myari said with a sigh. "Stop saying 'Large snake' we all know what it is, just call it by it's name."

"The Basilisk." Harry whispered and Draco's arms tightened around him.

"Good, please continue." Myari said.

"After the Basilisk get's it eyes pecked out, the scene changes again and Haiden pulls out a sword from the hat and points it at the Basilisk as if he is going to fight it. The Basilisk whips its head towards Haiden as if to bite him, it misses him with it's mouth but knocks Haiden over and the sword slides over to me. For some reason that even I don't know, now or in the dream, I pick up the sword. Being as loud as I can, I run to the statue and the Basilisk follows me and I stab the Basilisk in roof of its mouth when it tries to bite me. And in doing this I end up stabbing myself with one of its fangs." Harry mutters pulling away from Draco and curling into a ball refusing to look at anyone. He felt Draco begin to shift only to suddenly stop, he peeked at his friends long enough to see Myari had her hand up, silently telling Draco to stop.

"And then what?" Myari asked and Harry shook his head.

"You know what happens." Harry snapped at her. He didn't to talk about what happened next. They wouldn't make him talk about what happened next.

"Even so, you need to talk about." Myari told him gently.

"Why, it's not like it's gonna help. This is pointless. Why are we even doing this? This is stupid! And you're even more stupid for thinking it will help!" He lashed out at her. "I don't even know why I hang out with any of yall! You're an imbecile that couldn't find her way of of a wet paper bag even with detailed notes." He spat at Myari before glaring a Luna. "You're crazy!" He turned his glare at Draco who looked scared at what Harry would say about him. Harry opened his mouth to let him have it, hesitated for a second. "And… and… and…" He stumbled, his steam fading. "And you're a spoiled brat!" He cried before shooting up from the couch and made it out the common room before he was stopped tears falling from his eyes.

Harry allowed his body to take him to where he really wanted to be at that moment. He barely paused to knock on the person's door before he flew into their office shocking them. Harry threw his body onto the person who automatically held him to them. "What's wrong? What's going on?" Severus asked in a panic.

"I'm not just a shield, am I dad?" He asked not even noticing what he had accidentally let slip from his mouth. Ever since last year when Severus had allowed him to share the same bed as him, he had begun to see the man as his father, but he had been too scared to tell him.

"What are you talking about? Who said you were just a shield?" Severus asked after taking a deep breath, obviously focusing on the more important thing Harry had said first before focusing on the name he had been called.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry cried. "I overheard you two talking last year. Dumbledore said that I was only needed to strengthen the blood wards. That I was basically only a shield." Harry pulled away from the man to look at him pleadingly. "I don't want to just be a shield."

"Don't you listen to a damn thing Dumbledore said. He is a crackpot old fool who thinks he knows everything, but let me tell you a secret." Severus told him as he sat Harry on his desk and began to whip the tears from his eyes. "He doesn't know anything." He gave Harry a little smile before pulling him into another hug. "If you overheard that, then you overheard how me a Lucius are trying to fight him, to get you taken away from the abuse, will you be willing to help?"

"Will I be able to live with you?" Harry asked.

"That's the plan." Severus told him.

"Then I want to help." Harry said and Severus beamed at him before an unreadable look suddenly settled onto his face.

"You called me dad." Severus said and Harry's eyes widened.

"I… Shou-should I not have?" Harry asked and Severus suddenly looked panic.

"No… I mean yes… I mean…" Severus stuttered shocking Harry, he had never heard Severus stutter like this, not even when he had asked him about crushes. Severus suddenly sat in his desk chair and covered his face with his hands. It took a second for Harry to realise that Severus was crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Harry told the man.

"I'm not upset, Harry." Severus told him removing his hands from his face to show the smile on the man's face. "I'm happy, more than happy, ecstatic. I don't think I've ever been this happy since my partner's other self accepted me as his mate. For a while now I've been trying to find a way to bring up the subject of our relationship." Severus took a deep shuddering breath. "I want to be your father. I want you to see me as your father. And hearing you call me dad… You don't know how happy you just made me, but it also scares me."

"It does?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You see Harry, up until you came into my life, I had never wanted to be a father. Ran away from the very thought. Me and my partner fought over the subject god knows how many times, got kicked to the couch so many times that I had to go out and my a comfier couch." Harry laughed alongside Severus at this, even though he didn't really get what he was laughing at. "But then I looked into your eyes in Diagon Alley and suddenly I longed to be your father." Severus suddenly chucked at a thought that entered his mind. "You should have seen how happy my partner was when I told him, he wanted to meet you that very night practically attacked me when I said he had to wait. I didn't want make you feel you had to be my son."

"Can I meet him now?" Harry asked.

"I wish, he's away right now. His, uh, his _boss_ sent him on a _project_ and he won't be back until around the Christmas Holidays." Severus said in a tone that made Harry realize that this topic was one that Severus hated to talk about.

"So, then, I'll just go home with you during the Christmas break." Harry said innocently.

"I can't legally take you home for Christmas break." Severus said sadly before he got an idea. "But I can bring him over to the Manor." He hinted and Harry smile.

"Can't wait to meet him. What's his name?" Harry asked.

"Remus. Remus Lupin. And there's something you need to know about him, something that you can't tell anyone else." Severus said seriously.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Remus is a Lycon." Harry's eyes widened at that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - The Opening of the Chamber**

The silence that hung in the air after Severus's announcement was thick with awkwardness and fear. Harry stared off over Severus's shoulder as the words he read over the years floated in and out of his mind reminding him of the fact that wolves and dogs shared the same ancestor. His breathing began to increase as images of Aunt Marge's dog Ripper gnawing on him, or chasing him up a tree, or even barking at him as he hid in the cupboard flashed through his mind. Each image caused his breathing to increase even more until he was hyperventilating and his vision was blocked by memories. In the back of his mind he swore he heard Severus calling out to him with soothing words. Words that tried to pierce the wall of memories, but could not.

 _Calm yourself._

A familiar voice whispered easily cutting through the wall of memories and sailing over to where he was mentally cowering. The fact that the voice was so familiar made Harry wonder where he had heard it from. The second his mind remembered exactly where he had heard the voice from, he was so shocked that he snapped out of his panic attack to see Severus's worried face.

"I'm-I'm fine." Harry wheezed out as his breath slowly began to calm down. He slipped off the desk and would have fallen to the ground because of his weak knees had he not caught the edge of the desk.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked concerned and a little scared.

"Yeah." Harry said nodded pushing off the desk and able to stand thanks to his knees no longer shaking. Severus sighed and leaned back in his chair while covering his face.

"If you do not want to meet Remus, I will not make you." He informed Harry, his voice holding sadness.

"Why would you think I don't want to meet him?" Harry asked.

"You are terrified of werewolves, and I do not blame you. Many people are terrified of werewolves, even I was once." Severus said with a humorless smile.

"I'm not terrified of werewolves." Harry said and Severus gave him a disbelieving look.

"Not terrified? Harry, you just had a panic attack after finding out Remus was one!" Severus pointed out and Harry blushed embarrassed.

"I really am not terrified of werewolves. I'm terrified of dogs." Harry muttered and an understanding filtered across Severus's face.

"I see." Severus said softly.

"It's almost time for the feast, and I need to apologize to some people." Harry said before turned and began to make his way towards the door as quickly as he could. He paused with his hand on the handle, "I trust you to not to put me in any danger." With that said Harry bolted out of the room.

 **~Keep Me In Your Memory~**

Harry rushed through the halls trying to run from his embarrassment, he didn't even understand why he was embarrassed. He slid around the corner and ran into Hermione and Ron. "Oh!" Hermione cried out in shock.

"Sorry." Harry muttered stumbling back.

"Everything alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yup." Harry said and went to walk around the two.

"Are you sure? You're looking quite…" Hermione paused in speaking, it was clear that she was trying to find the politest way of saying he looked like shite.

"You look like death warmed over." Haiden said causing Ron to snicker as Hermione gasped in shock.

"Haiden! How could you say that to your brother!" Hermione reprimanded him. "I'm so sorry, Harry, don't listen to-"

"No, it's alright, Hermione. I'm sure I actually look worse." Harry muttered. "Anyway, I'm in a hurry. I'll see you at the feast."

"Actually, we're going to a Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party. You should come with us, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you joined us." Hermione invited him.

"A Deathday Party?" Harry asked before shaking his head. "Thanks for the invite, but I really can't. Wish Nearly Headless Nick a happy Deathday for me." Harry said before walking around them and continued on down the hall. A few minutes of walking, and getting turned around by the stairs he found himself in a random hall and late for the feast.

Harry gave an annoyed sigh as he turned to go back to try and make his way to the Great Hall. " _...rip… tear… kill…_ " The same cold, murderous voice he had heard before sounded around him. He stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all his might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway. " _... soo hungry… for so long… kill… time to kill…_ " Harry began to panic, it was going to kill someone! He needed to warn someone! Harry turned and bolted away from where he was hoping to not only get away from the voice but also find someone to warn. " _... I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!"_ His stomach lurched as he swung around a corner only to come to a sliding stop when he found Ginny writing on the wall in blood.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN  
OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Was what she was writing. And once she was done, she quickly took the bucket filled with blood and ran away. Harry watched her frozen in fear as the memory of his dream replayed in his mind, only this time he clearly saw Ginny laying motionless on the ground. Harry didn't know how long he stood frozen in front of the bloody words, but it was long enough for Hermione, Haiden, and Ron to find him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked before gasping.

"What did you do?" Haiden demanded.

"I didn't do this! Ginny did!" Harry said.

"Lier!" Ron cried glaring at him.

"I'm not lying! I saw her!" Harry cried stomping his foot childishly.

"Then where is she, hm?" Ron demanded.

"She ran off!" Harry informed and Ron rolled his eyes.

"How convenient." Ron muttered and Harry turned his attention towards Hermione.

"I really did see Ginny writing on the wall." Harry told her and she looked conflicted. "You do believe me, don't you?"

"I- well…" Hermione stumbled looking between Harry and Ron. "What's that thing - hanging underneath?" She asked, slight quiver in her voice. They all looked over at the thing handing on the torch below the words. All four of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward, nearly slipping in the large puddle of water on the floor. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a bored, her eyes wide and staring.

"Let's get out of here." Ron said after a few minutes.

"Shouldn't we try and help-" Haiden began awkwardly.

"Trust me, we don't want to be found here." Ron said grabbing both Haiden and Hermione's arms and tried to back away. But it was too late. He had only forced them five steps before a rumble, as though a distant thunder, told them that the feast had ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud happy talk of well-fed people; the next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry found himself stood alone in the middle of the corridor; Ron apparently found a way to quickly sneak him, Haiden, and Hermione into the crowd; as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco shouted through the quiet. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he switched from grinning at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat to glaring at Hermione who was peeking around a seventh year Ravenclaw. She looked both pissed and apologetic.


	13. Not a chapter

This is not a chapter but an Author's note. If you wish to talk to me about my series please find me on discord. My name is MyariRose #1920 and my channel is #you_will_remember_me_1


	14. Chapter 13

For updates and even sneak peaks of the coming chapters please join me and others in my group chat on Discord, find me (MyariRose 1920) and I will send you an invite to the group chat. You can even talk to me and ask me questions you have for the stories. I hope to see you there.

* * *

 **Chapter thirteen- The Writing on the Wall**

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd, attracted no doubt by Draco's shout who was now also looking apologetic. When Filch saw Mrs. Norris he fell back clutching his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" He shrieked. And his popping eyes fell on Harry. " _You_!" He screeched. " _You_! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

" _Argus_!" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers, one such being Severus. In seconds, Dumbledore had swept past Harry and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. "Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter." Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster- just upstairs- please feel free-"

"Thank you, Gilderoy." Dumbledore said. The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Severus and Professor Flitwick.

As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Harry saw several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore laid Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her as Harry quietly sank into a chair outside the pool of candlelight, watching and silently wishing to be forgotten.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Severus loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to show his worry and fear. Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions. And Flitwick was watching Harry.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her- probably the Transmogrifian Torture- I've seen it used many times, so unluckly I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her…"

Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Much as he detested Filch, Harry couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him, though not nearly as sorry as he felt for himself. If Dumbledore believed Filch, he would be expelled for sure and he didn't think he was needed at the school to help 'shield' his brother. Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened: She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

"... I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," Lockhart continued to ramble, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once…." The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net. At last Dumbledore straightened up.

"She's not dead, Argus." He said softly. Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.

"Not dead?" Filch choked, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified." Dumbledore said.

"Ah! I thought so!" Lockhart cried in the background but no one paid him any attention as Dumbledore continued.

"But how, I cannot say…"

"Ask _him_!" Filch shrieked, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Harry.

"No second year could have done this." Dumbledore said firmly a strange look in his eyes as he looked at Harry. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found - in my office - he knows I'm a - I'm a -" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" He finished.

"I never _touched_ Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him, including all the Lockharts on the walls. "And I didn't know he was a Squib, at least until this moment."

"Rubbish!" Filch snarled. "Him and his brother saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"If I might speak, Headmaster." Severus said from the shadows. "Harry may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time." He suddenly looked like he was going to be sick, as if he didn't want to say what he was about to. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

"I kept getting turned around! And ended up in that corridor where I saw Ginny writing on the wall!" Harry cried hoping someone here would believe him, hoping Severus would believe him.

"Why would Mrs. Weasley be in that corridor writing on the wall?" Dumbledore asked in a guarded voice, and Harry sensed that Dumbledore knew something about him that he didn't know. This made Harry feel threatened for some reason, which made Harry very defensive.

"I don't know, why don't we go and ask her instead of accusing me of things I never did!" Harry growled out folding his arms over his chest as if hoping it would create an unbreakable barrier between him and Dumbledore.

"Was Mrs. Weasley at the feast?" Dumbledore asked Flitwick.

"I do believe I remember seeing her." Professor Flitwick said and Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, they obviously didn't believe him.

"Just give me my punishment." Harry said in annoyance glaring at the desk in front of him.

"He's admitting to Petrifying my cat!" Filch cried.

"I'm not admitting to anything! No one here believes me when I'm speaking the truth and I don't want to argue this so just tell me my punishment." Harry bit out and felt a sting of regret when he saw the hurt in Severus's eyes.

"There is no evidence at all that Harry did anything wrong." Severus said.

"Innocent until proven guilty." Flitwick said firmly staring harshly at Dumbledore who nodded. Filch looked furious.

"My cat has been Petrified!" He shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some _punishment_!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus." Dumbledore said patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it." Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep -"

"Excuse me. But I believe I am the Potions Master at this school." Severus bit icily glaring at Lockhart. There was an awkward pause.

"You may go." Dumbledore told Harry who all but ran from the room, he didn't stop running until he got to the Ravenclaw's library where Luna found him hiding in a dark corner. Harry watched as Luna stood in the doorway of the library watching him with a dark look in her eyes making him wonder what she was thinking. Suddenly the dark look in Luna's eyes vanished and a smile replaced it as Luna nodded to herself before skipping over to him.

"You're scared." Luna told Harry as she sat on his lap.

"Of course, if the chamber is open then will that mean my dream will actually happen?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No, that's not what you're scared of." Luna told him,

"Oh, really? Then, tell me oh all seeing Luna, what am I scared of?" Harry asked in a joking manner.

"Dumbledore." Luna said.

"Why would I be afraid of the Headmaster?" Harry asked confused.

"I don't know, you tell me, you're the one scared of him." Luna said with a shrug.

"I never said I was scared of Dumbledore." Harry told her causing Luna to hum and tilt her head side to side.

"Maybe not yet." Was her answer.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" Harry asked.

"What were you doing in that hallway?" Luna suddenly asked.

"No, you're not changing the subject on me Luna. Tell me what you meant when you said 'yet'?" Harry demanded. Luna twisted her body around so that she could look him in the eyes.

"When you are ready to know the answer, the answer will be given to you." She told him and they fell into a tense silence.

"I heard a voice." Harry muttered and Luna nodded.

"You should tell the others." Luna told him.

"I don't want them to think I'm crazy, hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign." Harry told her causing her to hum.

"You should have more trust in them, especially Professor Snape. Trust him with your secret and he'll trust you with his." Luna whispered with a far away look in her eyes. "Also, don't be afraid if you do go down the path of craziness, because Draco will be right beside you, no matter what hardships you will face." The two looked at each other in silence, but Harry felt as if they were have a silent conversation that he wasn't aware of, that was broken when a clock chimed somewhere.

"It's midnight." Harry muttered, never taking his eyes away from Luna's it was almost like her eyes had trapped him.

"Better get to bed, the next few days will be rather interesting." Luna said, a smirk in her voice and Harry found himself physically smirking.

 **~Keep Me In Your Memory~**

The next morning Harry woke up to Luna standing over him with a soft smile while holding Loki. "Sleep well?" She asked as Harry sat up while blinking the sleep out of his eyes only to have them widen in shock when he realized that he haddn't had the nightmare last night.

"I need to apologize to Myari, it seems she was right about talking about my feeling during the nightmare." Harry said and Luna hummed happily before turning and leaving his dorm. Harry smiled and stretched as he slipped out of bed. He popped his back and turned to get dressed, Harry had forgotten how great a good night's sleep had felt. As he slipped on his pants, Harry suddenly felt as if someone was watching him. He whipped around to see that no one was there. Freaked out, Harry quickly finished getting dressed, grabbed his books for his morning classes and bolted out of his dorm, thankful that the feeling left him when he left the dorm.

"Sleep looks good on you Harry." Myari greeted him the second he exited the Ravenclaw tower.

"It's all thanks to you and your grandmother. And I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday." Harry told her and Myari waved his apology away.

"It's okay, Harry, I knew you didn't mean anything you said." Myari said before looking distressed. "But Draco wouldn't leave his room this morning, I think he feels bad for being the one to basically call Filch to the scene last night." The three of them began to walk towards the Snake Pit. "You didn't get into too much trouble did you?" Harry stopped walking and glared at her.

"Why would I get in trouble? I didn't _do_ anything?" Harry hissed out causing Myari to stumble backwards in fear.

"I-I didn't mean to imply that you had done something." Myari whispered.

"It sounded like you were." Harry told her, still glaring at her for a few more minutes before he felt the eyes from before back on him causing his hackles to rise. Harry balled his hands as he took a few deep breaths. Someone was watching him, waiting for him to do something. What that something was, he didn't know and he didn't want to find out. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still on edge about what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" Myari asked carefully.

"Let's go get Draco and I'll tell you." Harry said motioning for both Myari and Luna to walk ahead of him as he glanced behind him in time to catch a shimmer of magic.

 **~Keep Me In Your Memory~**

As they got to the entrance to the Snake Pit it opened and Draco stumbled out with eyes red. When Draco saw them he hid his face and tried to push past them, but Myari caught his arm. "Let me go." Draco ordered with a tremble in his voice.

"Harry has something to say to you." Myari told him and Draco tensed up.

"I'm sorry for calling you a spoiled brat." Harry said as he pulled Draco into a hug causing Draco to flinch, obviously not expecting that. After realizing what was happening, Draco began to weakly try and fight Harry only to give up when Harry didn't let go.

"You're apologizing to me?" Draco asked confused "Why? I am a spoiled brat, and I got you in trouble. I thought you wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore."

"Yes, you are a spoiled brat." Harry told Draco and felt him tense up again. "But, I wouldn't have you any other way. Because if you were any different then you wouldn't be my Draco."

"Harry…" Draco whispered before wrapping his arms around Harry and finally returned his hug.

"I'm glad to see you two have made up, but I need to borrow Harry." Severus said causing Harry and Draco to jump apart with blushes causing Severus to stare at them suspiciously for a second before shaking his head. "Please come with me, Harry. I need to speak with you about what happened last night." Harry looked at Severus and glanced away when he had the sudden urge to just turn and walk away. The only thing keeping him from doing so was Luna's words from last night.

"I'll see you guys later." Harry said before following Severus to his office. All the way to Severus's office, the air between Harry and Severus was very tense which felt strange to Harry. Harry nervously stood in front of Severus's desk while Severus shuffled some papers looking as if he was searching for the perfect words to say.

"I didn't mean to make you think I didn't believe you." Severus suddenly said causing Harry to jump in shock, not expecting him to suddenly speak.

"Then why did you?" Harry asked and Severus sighed.

"It's very complicated." Severus said with a dark look in his eyes that caught Harry's attention and brought Luna's words from last night to the forefront of his mind.

"I didn't just wind up in that hallway." Harry blurted out. Severus looked confused before looking frightened, "But I didn't petrify Mrs. Norris." Harry informed and Severus sighed in relief causing Harry to get angry. "Did you really think I would do something like that?"

"I don't think you would Harry, but that doesn't me that you couldn't." Severus said confusing Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked and Severus opened his mouth to say something only close it and give Harry a sad smile.

"It's nothing for you to worry about right now." Severus told him pissing Harry off.

"No." Harry hiss out. "Don't do that, don't treat me like a child. I know I'm only 12 but I've been through more than most kids my age. Me and my brother lost our parents before we could even walk and had to live with our abusive relatives. And then in my first year of Hogwarts I lost control of my magic and was possessed! And now I'm hearing voices and being accused of using black magic to petrify a stupid cat! I don't need you treating me like a child on top of everything!" All throughout Harry's speech Harry's magic took over and began to either shake or lift the things in Severus's office.

"Harry, calm down." Severus ordered causing Harry to huff in anger and unconsciously release his magic allowing the stuff to either stop shaking or fall to the ground. "You're right I shouldn't treat you like a child. But you have to understand my reasoning. You've been under a lot of stress and I didn't want to add anymore stress." Harry went to say something but Severus stopped him. "I'm also new to parenting, as you know, so there are things that we will have to work on as we go. Now, you mentioned hearing voices, what do you mean by that." Harry's eyes widened, he haddn't meant to tell about the voices just yet.

"Just that I've heard a disembodied voice twice now." Harry mumbled looking away from Severus and began to play with his hair in embarrassment. Severus sighed and stood up from his desk to walk to Harry and pull him into a hug.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this, I'm worried for your health, mental and physical. As you've mentioned before, you've been possessed and that was a scary experience to just witness, and to hear that you knew you were being possessed I can't even express how terrifying it is to hear that. I have no doubt that you were probably beyond terrified while it was happening. And now you're hearing voices that are leading you to a petrified Mrs. Norris. I know you're smart enough to know that this isn't a good sign." Severus pulled away from the hug to look Harry in they eyes. "I want to have a professional look at you, but I don't want the headmaster to know about this. Who knows how he'll be able to use this against you or even me. If he knows about this he may use this against me as I fight to get custody of you."

"I'm not crazy." Harry whispered as a few tears slipped down his cheeks, Severus quickly wiped them away.

"I know you're not Harry, but if the Headmaster finds out about this he may twist it to look as if you are. And then who knows what will happen to you." Severus said. "Do you understand the severity of this situation, not just in my case against Dumbledore but for you?" Harry nodded as more tears slid down his cheeks faster causing Severus's chest to constrict with pain which then caused Severus to pull Harry back into a hug. "You're such a smart, brave, and strong little boy Harry. Yes you've been through so much at such a young age and I fear that this is just the beginning. I want to protect you from everything, to shoulder as much of the pain and heartache of the world as I can so that you can stay carefree and innocent as long as you can. That's why it frustrates me to no end that this is happening to you and I can't do anything to protect you."

"I'm scared." Harry cried into Severus's shoulder, but his voice sounded different almost like when he was being possessed, but Harry still felt in control. Harry felt Severus tense up, alerting Harry that he heard the change in Harry's voice. And then Harry felt something mentally push the words out of his mouth. "I'm scared he won't let me stay."

"Who? Who won't let you stay?" Severus asked tightening his hold on Harry. Harry opened his mouth to explain how he didn't know where those words had come from when someone knocked on the door right before they opened the door before Severus gave them permission showing Dumbledore with Lockhart behind him.

"Oh, are we interrupting something?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes and Harry quickly pulled away from Severus and turned away from Dumbledore to quickly wipe his eyes not wanting Dumbledore to see him crying. Something about Dumbledore made Harry want to put his guard up, almost as if he was expecting a battle.

"No, I was just leaving." Harry said in a guarded voice.

"You don't have to leave on my account." Dumbledore said, sounding as if he was smirking. This caused Harry's hackles to rise while also giving Harry the urge to either snap at him or even throw a spell at him.

"I'll see you later, Professor Snape." Harry said and began to leave the room only to be stopped by Dumbledore who gently placed a hand on his shoulder causing Harry to tense up, half expecting Dumbledore to magic him for some reason.

"Harry, I just want to tell you that I believe that you didn't petrify Mrs. Norris and that you can trust me with anything." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly voice. Harry gently pulled away from Dumbledore's hand and turned to look at him with a genuine smile as he felt something mentally push more words out of his mouth.

"Oh, Headmaster, I wouldn't trust you even with a bag of shite." Harry said before he felt his genuine smile turn into a maniac smile and then suddenly he was in the middle of his Magical History class listening to Professor Binns talking about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. He blinked and looked down at his notes and saw he had written: ' _Sorry about that, I lost control of my spell and my inner thoughts took over. I made sure you didn't get in trouble though ;) -You'_


	15. Chapter 14

For updates and even sneak peaks of the coming chapters please join me and others in my group chat on Discord, find me (MyariRose 1920) and I will send you an invite to the group chat. You can even talk to me and ask me questions you have for the stories. I hope to see you there.

Also Shout out to CuriousWhoops for the huge help. Without you this chapter would have not only taken longer to come out and probably would have been completley different so a huge thanks to you.

* * *

 **Chapter fourteen- The Rogue Bludger**

Harry was walking down the hallway in between the Weasley twins laughing as they swung him in the air. "So, Kitten, Draco is playing his first Quidditch game tomorrow and against Haiden, who are you going to root for?" Fred asked.

"Both of them." Harry answered innocently and the twins laughed causing Harry to blush.

"Harry?" Hermione nervously called from behind them, in unison, the three of them turned to look at her.

"Hello Hermione, what can I do for you?" Harry asked as George pulled Harry closer to him. Hermione bit her lip before opening her mouth only to shut it seconds later and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear only for it to pop back into place. Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath before opening her eyes, her brown eyes held a determined look.

"Harry, I- I need your help getting a book from the restricted section." Hermione stuttered out and looked ready for his rejection. Harry watched her for a few seconds, watching as she mentally beat herself up, watching as her dark brown eyes teared up, before smiling.

"Okay." Harry said and Hermione gasped in shock.

"Wait, really?" Hermione asked, "You're gonna help me, even after I-"

"Of course." Harry cut her off, he didn't want to think about anything that happened around the night Mrs. Norris was found petrified. Because even though he had not only the note, but also the memories of his interaction with Dumbledore, no one else had those memories. Apparently everyone else involved remembers him kindly telling Dumbledore that he was late to class and then he left for class. The fact that no one else remembered the real interaction between him and Dumbledore scared him, if the person who claimed to be him changed that, what else could he change?

"After she what?" The twins asked. Harry bit back a smirk as he left George's side to grab Hermione's hand.

"See you guy later!" Harry called to them as he began to lead Hermione towards the library.

"AFTER SHE WHAT?!" The twins yelled after them causing Harry to giggle.

"You know, you shouldn't tease them like that." Hermione told him and Harry gave Hermione a look that had her gulping and looking away. Harry turned back to look where he was going as he navigated the hallway around groups of students who began to point at their still clasped hands and whisper. Harry sighed just knowing that some strange rumor about him and Hermione was going to find it's way to Draco's ears and then he would have a jealous Draco on his hands.

"So what book do you want." Harry asked as they entered the muffled stillness of the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, nodded at Harry who nodded back in a silent greeting.

"Oh, um, Moste Potente Potions." Hermione muttered causing Harry to stop in one of the aisle to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Now why would you need that book?" Harry asked suspiciously and Hermione began to try to stutter out some excuse about using it to understand Gilderoy Lockhart's Gadding with Ghouls. And Harry sighed while rolling his eyes.

"You know, it would just be smart to tell me the truth since I'm going to have to be with you when you use it." Harry informed her.

"Wait, what? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because the book will be in my name, only I will have permission to use the book. If you use it without me with you it will alert the closest professor while jinxing you and the only way to have the jinx removed is by a professor." Harry informed her and Hermione's eyes widened in fear causing Harry to smirk. "You didn't take that into consideration while making this plan, did you?" Hermione shook her head and her eyes teared up again.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." Hermione cried.

"This plan has something to do with me, doesn't it?" Harry asked with a sigh. His answer was Hermione bowing her head in shame. Harry looked away from her sadly and the two stayed like that for a few minutes gathering some attention from the other students in the library. Harry felt his eyes begin to tear up as the hurt from what was happening set in. Harry took a shuddering breath and wiped away a tear that had fallen. "Haiden asked you to do this, didn't he?" Hermione nodded and Harry gave a wet laugh. "I get it. I understand. I'll help you, but next time, you're going to have to find another way into the restricted section that doesn't include me. And tell my brother, that the next time he wants my help with anything, not just getting a book from the restricted section, he better come and beg me himself." He told her hissing the last part before angrily grabbing her by the wrist and practically drug her to the restricted section.

"I'm so-" Hermione began.

"Don't." Harry growled throwing open the gate to the restricted section causing Hermione to flinch. The air was tense between the two as Harry drug Hermione to where the book she wanted was and pulled it from the shelf opening it for her. "Copy the potion you need then run back to my brother." Harry ordered her as he conjured up a scroll and a quill with ink without even realising he did it both without a wand and wordlessly. He turned around so that she could do so without him seeing the potion, a few seconds later he heard her slowly going through the book for a few seconds before he heard her begin to write. "You know, I really thought we could be friends." He heard Hermione pause in writing before continuing. "And not because you're friends with my brother but because we had the same interest. But I see now that I was wrong."

"Harry-" Hermione started.

"Did you even consider my feelings? Did you even stop to think that I would have helped you if you had only just asked what you wanted to know?" Harry asked her.

"We didn't want to offend you." Hermione whispered.

"Oh, well, great job with that." Harry told her sarcastically. He started to feel bad when he heard her sniff signaling that he had made her cry, but pushed that feeling a side with the thought that she would remember this and fight his brother to keep it from happening again. He turned around when he heard her close the book. "Got what you needed?" Hermione nodded while trying to wipe her face of tears, but the fact that she was still crying made it hard. "Don't expect me to help you gather the ingredients, I also won't bail you out if you get caught." Harry told her as he put the book back up. Hermione sniffed again and Harry sighed as he once again felt bad, and this time the feeling stayed. Harry shocked Hermione by pulling her into a hug.

"Calm down, you made a mistake, now learn from this and grow stronger. Don't be afraid to argue and disagree with your friends, especially when it comes to other people. If they are truly your friends they won't abandon you. Yes they may get mad at you but they will eventually get over really hurt me today." Harry whispered to her.

"I'm sorry." Hermione cried into his shoulder while hiccuping and Harry rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. You've learned a lesson from this. And I'm sorry I said this ruined your chance to be my friend, I was hurt and angry, I consider you a friend." Harry told her causing Hermione to began to cry harder and Harry continued to comfort her. "Just let it out and then we can start anew and forget about this." After another minute of crying, and Madam Pince coming to see what was going on and Harry waving her away, Hermione stopped crying and slowly pulled away from Harry while blushing. "Feel better?" Harry asked while conjuring up a handkerchief not even realizing he did it wordlessly and wandlessly.

"That's the second time you've done that." Hermione said confusing Harry.

"Did what?" Harry asked.

"Wordlessly and wandlessly conjure something up." Hermione pointed out and Harry glanced at the handkerchief. Harry nervously handed Hermione the handkerchief.

"Don't tell anyone I can do that." Harry said pinching his nasal confusing Hermione.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Hermione asked.

"Since after I lost control of my magic." Harry muttered before quickly saying, "Can we stop talking about this?"

"Have you been hiding that you can do this? Why? It's amazing that you can do not only wordless magic but also wandless magic! Not even Dumbledore can do wandless magic!" Hermione gushed out.

"I SAID STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!" Harry yelled, his magic shaking the bookshelves surrounding them. His yell echoed around them calling Madam Pince who looked at Harry disappointingly.

"No yelling in the library, Harry, you know that. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Madam Pince told Harry.

"Sorry Madam Pince." Harry muttered as Hermione quickly gathered the scroll with the potion she needed copped onto it and followed Harry out of not only the restricted section but also the library.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione whispered once they were outside the library.

"Just don't say anything about you-know-what." Harry told her looking away from her.

"I won't. And, thank you." Hermione said.

"Yeah, whatever." Harry muttered as he walked away from her.

 **~Keep Me In Your Memory~**

Harry woke on Saturday morning with a bad feeling. Something was awful was going happen today during the Quidditch match, that much Harry was certain, but what he didn't know. Harry silently prayed that nothing bad would happen to Draco as he pet a very content Loki. "I don't want Draco to play today." He whispered to Loki who meowed and stretched before he began to playfully bat at Harry's hand. "Would it be wrong for me to ask Draco not to fly?" Harry asked Loki who grabbed Harry's hand and bit him. "Ow!" Harry hissed pulling his hand away from Loki who meowed angrily at him for taking away his toy before getting up and jumping off the bed. Harry rolled his eyes as Loki sat in front of the closed door and stared at Harry.

"I'm not opening the door, you bit my hand." Loki yawned and began to clean himself. "Spoiled cat." Harry muttered pulling himself from his bed to walk over to the door and opened it for Loki. "Don't expect me to rescue you if you get in trouble." He told the cat who ran from the room. Harry started to shut the door when he felt the invisible eyes on him again, he whipped around and focused his magic onto his eyes and found a slightly see through Dumbledore staring at him from the middle of his dorm. Harry turned back to the door and closed his eyes to try to calm himself down. Dumbledore was watching him, waiting for him to do something. What that something was and why Dumbledore was watching him was still unknown.

Harry ripped the door open and ran down to the Ravenclaw library, accidentally knocking into Cho Chang on the way. "What's the rush?" She asked.

"I, uh, got an idea for a prank that I need to write down before I lose it." Harry called to her.

"The Weasley twins are a bad influence on you!" Cho called back as Harry ran into the library and to his spot where he found Luna waiting for him while reading the Quibbler upside down as usual. He hugged her from behind not even shocking her as she continued reading. "I'm scared of Dumbledore." He whispered into her hair.

"Why?" She asked as she turned a page.

"He's watching me, waiting for me to do something. Why and what I don't know and that scares me. Also the fact that he would watching a student without them knowing scares me." Harry informed her quietly, who knew if Dumbledore was listening.

"Don't worry Harry. Whatever the headmaster has planned, we'll protect you from it." Luna gently informed him before slipping out from his arms and stood up. "I'm hungry, let's go eat. Maybe if we're lucky enough, we'll be able to eat with Myari and Draco." Luna grabbed Harry's hand and began to lead him out of the Ravenclaw Tower.

They made their way to the great hall in comfortable silence only broken by the occasionally passing conversations from other students or the paintings. When they got to the great hall Harry was happy to see Draco and Myari sitting across from each other. They seemed to be deep in discussion, Harry laughed quiety when Draco said something that caused Myari to bare her teeth at him before throwing some of her scrambled eggs at him. His laugh turned into a giggle when Draco retaliated by throwing a sausage at her.

"They seem to be getting along, maybe we shouldn't interrupt their bonding." Luna said with a small smile.

"Yeah, at least their not fighting." Harry said, "But maybe we should stop them before something lands in Draco's hair. I might not be able to save Myari if that happened." Luna hummed in agreement as they walked over to the Slytherin table, splitting up so that Harry could sit on Draco's side while Luna went to sit on Myari's side.

"Harry, will agree with me! Right Harry?" Myari cried the second Harry and Luna took their seats.

"I'm not agreeing to anything without knowing what I am agreeing to." Harry stated as he began to fill his plate with a Ham, baby spinach, and cheese omelet, crispy bacon, and toast.

"That Apple Jam is the best jam ever!" Myari told him and Draco made a face.

"Oh, yeah, never had it." Harry told her before taking a bite of his omelet. Myari dramatically groaned while clinging to Luna who was munching on a peach covered with sour cream and honey.

"Why am I friends with these barbarians?" Myari moaned while fake crying.

"I never said I was your friend. I'm just making sure neither of you steals Harry from me." Draco stated as he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and kissed his cheek causing Harry to blush.

"Hey Harry, lean across the table real quick." Luna said.

"Okay?" Harry said and leaned across the table as Luna did the same and pecked Harry on the lips shocking not only Harry, but everyone who saw it. "You can sit back now, Harry." Luna told him and he sat back, still in shock at what just happened.

"You are dead." Draco growled out as Harry hid his face in Draco's arm while Myari hid her face behind her hair.

"Maybe you should have acted quicker if you didn't want someone to steal Harry's first kiss. If you're not careful and take too long, someone is going to come along and steal him right from under you." Luna told Draco as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"That won't happen because I won't let that happen." Draco growled as Luna's eyes drifted over to the Hufflepuff table.

"I'm sure you'll try to keep it from happening." Luna hummed out.

 **~Keep Me In Your Memory~**

As eleven o'clock approached the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Harry was lead over to the locker rooms by Draco who had not let out of arm's length since breakfast. "If the twins weren't playing today, I would tell you to stay with them and away from that girl." Draco growled out and Harry sighed.

"Luna isn't trying to steal me away." Harry told him for probably the thousandth time that day.

"Then why did she kiss you!" Draco asked.

"I don't know, no matter how much I wish too, I don't know what is going through her head. But there had to be a reason, if there's one thing about her that I do know, it's that she never does anything without reason." Harry told Draco.

"I can tell you the reason, it's because she wants you as her boyfriend!" Draco yelled catching some attention from his teammates. Draco bared his teeth and let out an animalistic like growl at them causing them to turn away and pretend they weren't listening in.

"Draco calm down. I'm not going to be her boyfriend. In fact I'm not going to be anyone's boyfriend." Harry informed Draco.

"What!?" Draco asked snapping around to look at Harry with a shocked look. "Why don't you want to be anyone's boyfriend?" He asked sounding so sad and desperate.

"It's not that I don't want to be anyone's boyfriend." Harry said looking away with a blush. "It's that I can't."

"Why?" Draco asked looking between angry and devastated.

"Severus told me I was too young to date." Harry informed looking back at Draco who sighed in relief before looking half curious and half desperate.

"So, once you're old enough to date, then you'll be someone's boyfriend?" Draco asked and Harry blushed again.

"Well, yeah, if the right person asks." Harry said looking away from Draco not being able to look him in the eyes as the Weasley Twin's words from earlier that year echoed in his mind. He felt that if Draco were to look into his eyes then he would find about Harry's crush on him and become mad.

"And, if I may ask, who is the right person?" Draco asked trying to sound nonchalant but failing. Harry's blush darkened and opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out was a small squeak. Harry closed his mouth and tried to get the courage tell Draco that he was the right person. But before he could, Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, called out to the room.

"Alright, anyone not on this team, get out!" Flint ordered.

"Good luck." Harry squeaked out before quickly kissing Draco's cheek and ran out of the locker room. On the way to the stairs towards the stadium seats, he ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said before noticing Harry's red face, "Your face is red." She told him in concern as she rushed over to him and placed her hand on his forehead. "You're not running a fever." Harry gently removed her hand from his head and smiled at her as the red in his cheeks slowly disappeared, Hermione blushed at his kind smile.

"I'm fine Hermione, but thank you for worrying." Harry told her before motioning towards the stairs. "We should hurry and get a seat, the game will be starting soon." Just as he said that a roar of noise sounded. Hermione and Harry shared a laugh as Ron scoffed. The trio made their way up the stairs and into the stadium in time to see both teams shoot into the air. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and led him towards some seats as his eyes located both Haiden and Draco. Draco was showing off the speed of his broom right underneath Haiden right as a bludger flew at Haiden who narrowly avoided it.

Harry froze in shock, pulling his hand from Hermione's grip, when he noticed that the bludger had a magical aura around. Bludgers were not suppose to have a magical aura around it, bludgers had magic inside them that allowed it to fly around. The only time a bludger had a magical aura around it was when they had been tampered with. Harry forced his way to the edge of the crowd, closest to the field. He needed to warn someone, a bludger that's been tampered with could kill someone.

As George gave the tampered with Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, Harry tried to yell out that the Bludger was tampered with, but the roar of the crowd was too loud for anyone to hear him. The Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Haiden again. Haiden put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the field. Fred was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Haiden ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might, the Bludger was knocked off course.

Harry frantically looked around trying to figure out a way to get the attention of anyone on the field. He needed to warn them about the tampered with Bludger. Harry closed his eyes and gathered his magic into his throat and whispered into his hands his warning about the bludger.

"Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero-" Lee Jordan announced as Harry blew his warning, that had formed a bubble, towards Fred and George who had taken to flying close to Haiden to keep the bludger away from him. Harry's bubble hit Fred who yelled something at George who signalled to Wood for a time out while stopping the Bludger from breaking Haiden's nose. Wood got the message and a second later Madam Hooch's whistle rang out. Haiden, Fred, and George dove for the ground, still trying to avoid the tampered with Bludger.

Harry watched as the Gryffindor team huddled up. Madam Hooch made her way over to them as the Slytherin team jeered and pointed in Haiden's direction. Harry hopped that the Gryffindor team was smart enough to ask for an inquiry or tell Madam Hooch about the Bludger. Harry groaned and hit his forehead when the Gryffindor team continued playing, he should had sent his message straight to Madam Hooch. He didn't know if he could conjure up another bubble message again, something told him that if he tried again he would get Dumbledore's attention on him more than he already did. That same something whispered that he didn't need anymore of Dumbledore's attention on him at the moment.

Harry held his breath as Haiden climbed higher in the air with the Bludger right behind him. Haiden looped, swooped, spiraled, zigzagged, and rolled, but the Bludger still followed him. Haiden hung upside down from his broom to dodge another fierce dive from the Bludger. Harry became angry as the crowd around him began to laugh at Haiden, not realizing the seriousness of the situation. But what Haiden was doing, though it may look silly, was actually saving his life. The Bludger was heavy and couldn't change direction as quickly as Haiden could.

Harry nearly pulled out his hair when Draco called to Haiden causing him to pause and get hit by the Bludger. Haiden slide sideways on his rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, his right arm dangling useless at his side. The Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time aiming at his face. Haiden swerved out of the way at the last second before diving towards Draco and Harry took off for the stairs.

Once at the stairs he raced down them and out to to field in time to see his brother, snitch in hand, roll on the ground to dodge the bludger. Harry ran as fast as he could towards his brother as he rolled again to dodge the Bludger once more. The Bludger came down a third time in between Haiden's legs. With the only thought of saving his brother, Harry magically exploded the Bludger before hitting his brother.

"YOU IDIOT! I GIVE YOU A WARNING ABOUT A TAMPERED WITH BLUDGER AND INSTEAD OF TELLING MADAM HOOCH AND ENDING THE GAME WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU GO AND PLAY THE GAME WITH A TAMPERED WITH BLUDGER AFTER YOU!" Harry yelled as he continued to whack Haiden as the other students and the teachers rushed to the field.

"If we had stopped we would have had to forfeit the win to the Slytherins." Haiden explained Harry as he used his good arm to try and block Harry's hits.

"WHO CARES ABOUT WHO WON! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Harry yelled as Hermione and Ron got to them first.

"Watch it, my arm is broke!" Haiden cried.

"YOU'RE LUCKY THAT'S ALL YOU GOT FROM THAT BLUDGER!" Harry yelled as Severus and Lockhart got there. Severus pulled Harry away from Haiden and into a hug where Harry realised he was crying. Luna and Myari pushed their way into the crowd and over to Harry who was now trying to wipe his face of tears as Lockhart made his way to Haiden.

"Oh, no, not you." Haiden moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying." Lockhart said loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Haiden. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!" Haiden said holding his arm to his body. "I'll keep it like this, thanks…" Harry suddenly found himself being gently pushed away from Lockhart and Haiden by Luna.

"Dumbledore is watching you." Luna whispered to Harry who looked passed the crowd to Dumbledore who was indeed watching him with a guarded look. "We need to get you away from here. Now." Luna whispered to him urgently and Harry began to help Luna navigate them out of the crowd. Once out, Luna took Harry's hand and they took off running. "If you weren't on his radar, you are now."


	16. Chapter 15

For updates and even sneak peaks of the coming chapters please join me and others in my group chat on Discord, find me (MyariRose 1920) and I will send you an invite to the group chat. You can even talk to me and ask me questions you have for the stories. I hope to see you there.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen- Night At The Hospital Wing**

When Haiden was taken to the Hospital Wing after Lockhart tried to mend his arm by removing the bones, Madam Pomfrey was not at all pleased. "You should have come straight to me!" She raged holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second - but growing them back-"

"You will be able to, won't you?" Haiden asked desperately.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," Madam Pomfrey said grimly, throwing Haiden a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night…"

Hermione waited outside the curtain drawn around Haiden's bed while Ron helped him into his pajamas. "Funny that Harry isn't here." Ron muttered as they fought to get Haiden's rubbery, boneless arm into a sleeve. "He made such a big deal about you not visiting him, and yet he's not here."

"Give Harry some time, Haiden's only been in the Hospital Wing less than an hour. Harry was in the Hospital Wing for about a week." Hermione called through the curtain and Haiden saw Ron roll his eyes.

"I don't get why you are defending him all of a sudden. Since you got the directions for the Polyjuice Potion you've been defending him! Wasn't it you that pointed out that if Dumbledore wanted us to keep an eye on Harry then that must mean something is going on with him. Didn't you say that it was possible that Harry was the one to petrify Mrs. Norris." Ron said throwing open the curtain as Haiden got back into his Hospital bed. "He's cursed you!"

"Harry hasn't cursed me! He wouldn't do that!" Hermione defended causing Ron to go red in the face with anger.

"Did you forget about last year when he made me go get that book! I had no control over my body!" Ron yelled.

"How can you just sit there and let Ron talk about your brother like that Haiden?" Hermione asked storming over to Haiden.

"Well, Harry has been acting differently since we got here." Haiden told her. "And there was this one time when Harry set a Boa Constrictor on my cousin and his friend at the zoo the summer we got our letters."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"See, Harry is evil!" Ron cried.

"I don't believe that! Tell me exactly what happened that day at the zoo, it could have been accidental magic." Hermione said confusing Haiden.

"Accidental magic? What is that?" Haiden asked.

"You've never heard of accidental magic? It's when very young witches or wizards accidently use their magic. It could be for many reasons like they were scared or angry, or even when they are happy or very sad. Most witches or wizards use accidental magic when they are very young and have no control over their magic. It's very common with very powerful witches and wizards or witches and wizards raised by muggles." Hermione explained and Haiden thought back to every time something weird happened around Harry and tried to imagine what he was feeling at that time.

"So, all those times Harry caused something to happen or even disappeared and reappeared somewhere else seconds later was because he was accidentally using magic?" Haiden asked and Hermione suddenly paled.

"What do you mean by 'disappeared and reappeared'?" Hermione asked.

"Well, one time me and Harry were trying to hide from our cousin by jumping behind some trash bins behind the school when he suddenly disappeared in mid air only to reappeared on the roof of the school's kitchen." Haiden explained causing Hermione to pale even more.

"When Harry disappeared did you hear a loud crack like sound or even a small pop?" Hermione asked and Haiden thought back to that day and did recall hearing what sounded like small pop come from behind him right before he discovered Harry to be gone.

"Yeah, actually, there was a small pop that sounded right before I noticed he was not behind me anymore. How did you know?" Haiden asked as Hermione covered her mouth while looking sick. "What's wrong?"

"Harry apparated." Hermione whispered just loud enough for him and Ron to hear.

"He what?" Haiden asked.

"It's a magical method of transportation." Ron explained to him.

"And it's very dangerous for someone as young and untrained in apparition as Harry." Hermione told him.

"Why?" Haiden asked.

"Because he could have splinched himself." Hermione explained.

"Could have what?" Haiden asked and Hermione groaned in annoyance.

"Don't you know anything? He could have splinched himself, meaning he could have lost part of his clothes or himself. Meaning: He could have lost a body part!" Hermione cried.

"But he didn't. He was fine, very confused but still fine." Haiden told her.

"And he was lucky! Apparition without training is very dangerous, that's why it's illegal to do so without a licence." Hermione told him.

"You need a licence for Apparition?" Haiden asked.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "And it's not an easy thing to get." Just then Madam Pomfrey walked over holding a large bottle of something labeled Skele-Gro.

"You're in for a rough night." She told Haiden as she poured out a steaming beakerful and handing it to him. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

So was taking the Skele-Gro. It burned Haiden's mouth and throat as it went down, making him cough and splutter. Still tut-tutting about dangerous sports and inept teachers, Madam Pomfrey retreated, leaving Ron and Hermione to help Haiden gulp down some water.

"We won though." Ron said as a grin broke across his face. "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face… he looked ready to kill."

"So did Harry." Haiden muttered remembering his brother's face after he had destroyed that Bludger, it was enough to cause him to regret his decision to continue playing. But remembering that scene also brought up the question, what did Harry mean by him giving them a warning? When had Harry given them a warning? Had it been before the game? If so, when? And did that mean Harry had known before hand?

"I want to know how Malfoy fixed that Bludger." Hermione said darkly.

"Harry knew about the Bludger." Haiden informed them.

"What?" Hermione asked and Ron gave Hermione a 'See' look.

"After destroying that Bludger he yelled something about giving me a warning about the Bludger." Haiden said.

"He's lying. He never warned you. We were with you the whole time before the game, and we never once saw him. And when he ran into us he was coming from the Slytherin locker room." Ron said with a sneer.

"But why would Harry lie about that?" Hermione asked as Haiden went through the memory of the match again only to realize something.

"He didn't use a wand." Haiden said catching Hermione's attention.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Harry. When he destroyed the Bludger, he didn't use a wand, nor did he say an incantation." Haiden said.

"He was probably so concerned about saving you that he got a burst of magic. I hear it happens a lot with untrained witches and wizards that are in an intense situation that instinct just takes over. It's said to be similar to accidental magic." Hermione explained.

"I've never heard of that happening." Ron said.

"Ron, you didn't even know what the Sorcerer's Stone was. Heck half the time I have to explain to you what simple everyday spells do, and you were raised in a wizarding family." Hermione pointed out and Haiden laughed. The door of the Hospital Wing burst open at that moment. Filthy and soaking wet, the rest of the Gryffindor team along with Harry who was holding on to the Weasley twins, came waltzing in.

"Unbelievable flying, Haiden." George said as Harry climbed on to the bed beside Haiden feet and crossed his arms. "We just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Draco. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Draco didn't seem to happy."

"His own fault." Harry said shocking Haiden, wasn't Harry attached to Draco's hip and praising everything he did? "If he hadn't been focused on showing off and focused on the game he might have noticed." The Gryffindor team laughed at that.

The Gryffindor team had brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice; they gathered around Haiden's bed and were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came storming over shouting, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!" And Haiden was left alone, with nothing to distract him from the stabbing pains in his limp arm.

 **~Keep Me In Your Memory~**

Hours later Haiden work up quite suddenly in the pitch blackness and gave a small yelp of pain. His arm now felt full of large splinters. For a second, he thought that was what had woken him. Then, with a thrill of horror, he realized that someone was sponging his forehead in the dark. For a split second Haiden was brought back to the cupboard after a harsh beating, and he could just picture his brother caring for him. But the image of his brother quickly changed to something bat like.

"Get off!" Haided cried loudly swinging his good arm, coming in contact with something. This caused that something to quickly back up so that Haiden was able to get a good look at it. "Dobby?!" The house-elf's goggling tennis ball eyes were peering at Haiden through the darkness. A single tear was running down his long, pointed nose.

"Haiden Potter came back to school." He whispered miserably. "Dobby warned and warned Haiden Potter. Ah sir, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Haiden Potter go back home when he missed the train?" Haiden heaved himself up on his pillows.

"What're you doing here?" He asked. "And how did you know I missed the train?" Dobby's lip trembled and Haiden was seized by a sudden suspicion. "It was you!" He said slowly. "You stopped the barrier from letting us through!"

"Indeed yes, sir." Dobby said nodding his head vigorously, ears flapping. "Dobby hid and watched for Haidn Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterward." He showed Haiden ten long, bandaged fingers. "But Dobby didn't care, sir, for he thought Haiden Potter was safe, and never did Dobby dream that Haiden Potter would get to school another way." The house-elf was rocking back and forth, shaking his ugly head. "Dobby was so shocked when he heard Haiden Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir…" Haiden slumped back onto his pillows.

"You nearly got Ron and me expelled." He told Dobby fiercely. "You'd better get lost before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you." Dobby smiled weakly.

"Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby get them five times a day." Dobby blew his nose on a corner of the filthy pillowcase he wore, looking so pathetic that Haiden felt his anger ebb away in spite of himself.

"Why d'you wear that thing, Dobby?" He asked curiously.

"This, sir?" Dobby asked plucking at the pillowcase. "'Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with cloths, sir. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever." Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and said suddenly, "Haiden Potter must go home! Dobby was sure his Bludger would be enough- But Harry Potter's magic was stronger than Dobby was told- Stopped Dobby's Bludger to soon." Dobby muttered the last few lines but Haiden had been able to barely hear him.

"Your Bludger?" Haiden asked, anger rising once more. "What d'you mean, your Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me? And what do you mean about Harry's magic being stronger?"

"Not kill you, sir, never kill you!" Dobby cried in shock. "Dobby wants to save Haiden Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here, sir! Dobby only wanted Haiden Potter hurt enough to be sent home!" Dobby had ignored Haiden's question about Harry's magic.

"Oh, is that all?" Haiden asked angrily. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you wanted me sent home in pieces?"

"Ah, if Haiden Potter only knew!" Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir." He admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase. "But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Haiden Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and Haiden Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, sir…. And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Haiden Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secret is open once more-" Dobby froze, horrorstruck, then grabbed Haiden's water jug from his bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight. A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby…"

"So there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Haiden whispered. "And- did you say it's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby!" He seized the elf's boney wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug. "But I'm not Muggle-born - how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"

"Ah, sir, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby." The elf stammered, his eyes huge in the dark. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Haiden Potter must not be here when they happen - go home, Haiden Potter, go home. Haiden Potter must not meddle in this, sir, 'tis dangerous -"

"Who is it, Dobby?" Haiden asked keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him from hitting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"

"Dobb can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" Dobby squealed. "Go home, Haiden Potter, go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Haiden said fiercely. "One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been open-"

"Haiden Potter risks his own life for his friends!" Dobby moaned in kind of miserable ecstasy. "So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Haiden Potter must not d-" Dobby froze, his bat ears quivering. Haiden heard it, too. There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside. "Dobby must go!" The elf breathed terrified. There was a loud crack, and Haiden's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air. He slumped back into bed, his eyes on the dark doorway to the Hospital Wing as the footsteps drew nearer.

Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together they heaved it onto a bed.

"Get Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore whispered and Professor McGonagall swept past the end of Haiden's bed out of sight. Haiden laid still, pretending to be asleep. He heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.

"Another attack." Dumbledore said. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him." Professor McGonagall said. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter." Haiden's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, he raised himself a few inches so he cold look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face. It was Colin Creevey, the first year that had been following him around taking pictures of him. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.

"Petrified?" Madam Pomfrey whispered.

"Yes." Professor McGonagall said. "But I shudder to think… If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate - who knows what might have-" The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's tight grip. "You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" She asked eagerly. Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera.

"Good gracious!" Madam Pomfrey cried. A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Haiden, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic. "Melted." Madam Pomfrey said wonderingly. "All melted…"

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again. No student, second year or not, could have done this." Dumbledore said.

"You don't mean you actually suspected Harry!" Professor McGonagall cried out in shock and Dumbledore lowered his head slightly.

"I did. Even if he did not consciously do it, the person that had possessed him last year could have. Harry is powerful enough, the proof of that was shown last year when he lost control of his magic. In all of my years here at Hogwarts, I've never seen anyone strong enough to not only shake the castle like that but also damage all of the barriers and wards protecting the castle. When the first attack happened I feared that Harry had been possessed again and had attacked. I had been keeping an eye on him, but I fear he may be stronger than I thought. He not only felt me every time I watched him, but may have also spotted me the last time I did. And then at the game today, he not only destroyed the Bludger both without a wand or an incantation, but he was able to send one of the Weasley Twins a Bubble Message. I still wonder how he knew of that technique, it is a very old technique not taught anymore. And had he not run when he spotted me, I would have asked him. I fear that watching him may have done more damage than good." Dumbledore explained. "That boy is strong, almost inhumanly strong. He needs to be trained on how to properly use his magic. I fear that if Severus and Lucius Malfoy fight for custody of Harry and win, he may be lead astray."

"So if Harry is not the one doing this then who?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"The question is not who." Dumbledore said, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how…" And from what Haiden could see of McGonagall's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better then he did.

 **~ Keep Me In Your Memory~**

Haiden woke up on Sunday morning to find the dormitory blazing with winter sunlight and his arm reboned but very stiff. He sat up quickly and looked over at Colin's bed, but it had been blocked from view by the high curtain Haiden had changed behind yesterday. Seeing that he was awake, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with a breakfast tray and then began bending and stretching his arm and fingers.

"All in order." She said as he clumsily fed himself porridge left handed. "When you've finished eating, you may leave."

Haiden dressed as quickly as he could and hurried off to Gryffindor Tower, desperate to tell Ron and Hermione about Colin, Dobby, and what Dumbledore said about Harry, but they weren't there. Haiden left to look for them, wondering where they could have got to and feeling slightly hurt that they weren't interested in whether he had his bones back or not. As Haiden passed the library, Percy Weasley strolled out of it looking in far better spirits than last time they'd met.

"Oh, hello, Haiden." He said. "Excellent flying yesterday, really excellent. Gryffindor has just taken the lead for the House Cup - you earned fifty points!"

"You haven't seen Ron or Hermione, have you?" Haiden asked.

"No, I haven't." Percy said, his smile fading. "I hope Ron's not in another girl's toilet…" Haiden forced a laugh, watched Percy walk out of sight, and then headed straight for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He couldn't see why Ron and Hermione would be in there again, but after making sure that neither Filch nor any prefects were around, he opened the door and heard their voices coming from a locked stall.

"It's me." He said closing the door behind him. There was a clunk, a splash, and a gasp from within the stall and he saw Hermione's eye peering through the keyhole.

"Haiden!" She said. "You gave us such a fright - come in - how's your arm?"

"Fine." Haiden said squeezing into the stall. An old cauldron was perched on the toilet, and a cracking from under the rim told Haiden they had lit a fire beneath it. Conjuring up portable, waterproof fire was a speciality of Hermione's.

"We'd've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion." Ron explained as Haiden, with difficulty, locked the stall again. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it."

Haiden started to tell them about Colin, but Hermione interrupted.

"We already know - we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going-"

"The sooner we get a confession out of Harry, the better." Ron snarled.

"I don't think Harry did it." Haiden said before telling them what Dumbledore said.

"So that's how he warned you." Hermione said.

"That's what you got from that?" Ron asked.

"Well what did you get out of it?" Hermione asked.

"That Dumbledore knows that Harry is bad news and needs to be under constant watch!" Ron cried. "He's already watching him! If Harry wasn't evil then why would the headmaster feel that he needs to watch him? Harry's powerful enough to be able to find away to open the Chamber of Secrets! Not only that, but he's smart enough to figure out how to learn a technique that isn't taught anymore, and probably just from finding a book on it! He know's where every book in the library is and has unlimited access to the Restricted Section! Who know's what other things Harry has learned just from books! He could know where the Chamber is and how to open it! He probably took his anger from the Bludger incident yesterday out on Colin!"

"But didn't Haiden say that Dumbledore doesn't think it was Harry anymore?" Hermione pointed out.

"That's just because Harry was able to fool him with some trickery or something!" Ron yelled.

"Dumbledore's smart enough to not be fooled by a student." Haiden said and Ron just groaned in anger.

"When Harry tricks you and kills everyone don't come crying to me, because I'm going to tell you 'I told you so'!" Ron huffed out crossing his arms as Hermione rolled her eyes while tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion. It was silent and tense for a few seconds before Haiden decided to break the silence.

"Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night." Ron and Hermione looked up, amazed. Haiden told them everything Dobby had told him - or hadn't told him. Hermione and Ron listened with their mouths open.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before? Hermione asked.

"This settles it." Ron said in a triumphant voice. "Someone must have opened the Chamber and wrote down where the chamber is and how to open it and hid it in the library and Harry found it. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."

"Ron, if Harry was the one opening the Chamber, how does Dobby, the Malfoy's House elf know about it? This is why I say we question Draco, it's his house elf that is doing this. Draco must know something about the Chamber." Hermione said prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "And maybe the monster can make itself invisible. Or maybe it can disguise itself - pretend to be a suit of armor or something - I've read about Chameleon Ghouls-"

"You read too much, Hermione." Ron said pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches. He crumpled up the empty lacewing bag and looked at Haiden. "So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm…" He shook his head. "You know what, Haiden? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you."


	17. Chapter 16

For updates and even sneak peaks of the coming chapters please join me and others in my group chat on Discord, find me (MyariRose 1920) and I will send you an invite to the group chat. You can even talk to me and ask me questions you have for the stories. I hope to see you there.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen- The Dueling Club**

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumor and suspicion. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone.

Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, but Harry felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares. Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school.

In the second week of December Professor Flitwick came around as usual, collecting names if those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry sadly had to put his name down because Severus informed him that not only was he being forced to stay during Christmas by Dumbledore, but Remus was still away and would not be back for some time. Not only that, but Draco had informed him that his parents would be away for Christmas so he would also be staying as well.

A week later, Harry and Luna were walking across the towards the Great Hall to meet Myari and Draco when Harry saw them in a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Harry and Luna pushed their way to the front of the knot where Myari and Draco were.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" Myari told them excitedly. "The first meeting is tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days."

"My father has been teaching me dueling since I was old enough to walk." Draco said in a bored tone. Harry read the sign with interest wondering if they were going to teach them the stuff he had read about in books.

"This seems interesting. I think I'll go." Harry said.

"Well, if you're going then so will I?" Draco announced causing Myari and Luna to share a small smile.

"Well, I guess since you two are going, me and Luna will go as well." Myari said and Luna nodded. So at eight o'clock that evening they made their way back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating over head. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" Myari asked as they maneuvered themselves through the crowd so that they were in front next to the stage.

"I hope it's Flitwick, he told me he was a dueling champion when he was young." Harry said resting his arms on the stage as Luna leaned against his side with a whimsical sigh while resting her chin on Harry's shoulder.

"I hope it's Severus, he's been helping father teach me." Draco said glaring at Luna before leaning against Harry's other side. Myari, feeling left out, wrapped her arms around Luna and leaned against her back.

"As long as it not Lockhart, I'm fine." Myari said and Luna patted her hands with a laugh when Myari groaned: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Severus, wearing his usual black. "Well, at least he have Severus." Myari muttered.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round!" The crowd tightened around the stage causing Luna and Harry to grunt when they were pushed into the stage, this caused both Myari and Draco to growl and snap at the other students who took a half step back. "Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourself as I myself have done on countless occasions-" At that Myari coughed out a 'Bullshit' causing Draco to start laughing and Harry to smile and shake his head, but Lockhart continued as if he didn't hear, "- for full details, see my published works." Lockhart smiled and winked at some fangirls who began to titter.

"Now, enough about me, let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." Lockhart said flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Harry watched Severus's upper lip curl, which alerted him to the fact that Severus did not willingly agree to this, Dumbledore made him do this.

Severus and Lockhart walked towards each other, stopping in the middle of the stage right in front of Harry and his group and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Severus jerked his head irritably. They raised their wands in front of their face before being swung to their sides, Harry knew this was the 'Present Arms' he had read in the books. Severus and Lockhart did and About-Face so they were now facing away from each other and they each took five steps to the end of the stage. With another quick About-Face they were once again facing each other, their wands held out in front of them like swords ready to strike.

And in Harry's mind, they were not holding wands anymore but actual swords. The Great Hall had changed as well to a battlefield covered with fallen soldiers and enemies. Severus and Lockhart were the only remaining soldiers on the field, both covered in blood and wounds. Both were breathing hard and looked ready to collapse, but refusing to let the other side win. The two charged at each other, but before they could collide Harry was brought out of his mind by Lockhart.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position." Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I'm surprise Severus hasn't kill him already." Draco murmured, watching Severus bare his teeth and tighten his grip on his wand.

"One- two- three -"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Severus cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart blasted off his feet. He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. Harry couldn't help the loud bark of laughter that burst from his mouth. His laughter led the way for every Slytherin cheering. Myari 'Whoop'ed and clapped while jumping up and down.

"Do it again!" Draco cried while laughing. Severus smirked at them as Lockhart began to unsteadily climb to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" He said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…" Severus looked murderous and Lockhart quickly took notice, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin-Fletchley, but Severus reach Haiden and Ron fist.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think." He sneered. "Weasley, you can partner with Harry. Potter -" Haiden moved automatically towards Hermione. "I don't thinks so." Snape said, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger - you can partner with Miss Rose." Draco, Harry, and Myari made their way over to their partners. Draco smirked at Haiden who sneered at him, Harry gave Ron a weak smile while Ron sneered at him, and Myari shook Hermione's hand.

"Face your partners!" Lockhart called, back on the platform. "And bow!" Harry bowed at Ron who barely inclined his head. Haiden and Draco barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other. Myari and Hermione both bowed. "Wands at the ready!" Lockhart shouted. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents -one… two... three-"

Harry had to quickly throw up a shield charm before Lockhart had even finished saying three because Ron went when he said two. Whatever spell Ron had cast bounced off Harry's shield and hit flew past Lockhart who had to dive out of the way, the spell hit the wall and began to sizzle as if acid had been thrown on it. Quickly realizing what Ron had just tried to do, Harry quickly retaliated firing three spells one right after the other. The first one hit Ron, locking him in place, the second one hit causing him to scream in pain, while the third one caused Ron to bend backwards with is feet still glued to the floor.

At the same time, Haiden swung his wand high but Draco had already started on "Two": His spell hit Haiden so hard he felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Haiden potined his want straight Draco and shouted "Rictusempra!" A jet of silver light hit Draco in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shout in alarm after he dodged the spell, as Ron bent backwards and Draco and to his knees, Haiden had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Harry began to use his wand like the hilt of a whip and began to whip Ron with a spell he learned from a book with a murderous look on his face.

Draco pointed his wand at Haiden's knees, choked, "Tarantallegra!" and the next second Haiden's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.

"Stop! Stop!" Lockhart screamed, but Severus took charge. He quickly grabbed Harry and pulled him away from Ron.

"Finite Incantatem!" He shouted; Ron collapsed fully on the ground, Draco stopped laughing, Haiden's feet stopped dancing, and they were able to look up, though Harry still looked murderous as Severus held him to his side and walked back up to the stage to survey the damage.

A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were laying on the floor, panting. Ron was still on the ground moaning in pain. Hermione and Myari were looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Dear, dear." Lockhart said, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan… Careful there, Miss Fawcett… Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot- I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells. Lockhart said standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Severus, whose black eyes glinted, and looked away quickly. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-fletchley, how about you -"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart." Severus said handing Harry over to Luna as he glided over to Lockhart like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter." Severus said with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart said, gesturing Harry and Draco into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room while they began to whisper in confusion.

"Not that Potter." Severus hissed out gently pulling Harry to the side while pushing Haiden into the ring.

"Even better!" Lockhart cried walking over to Haiden. "Now Haiden, when Draco points his want at you, you do this." He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Severus smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops - my wand is a little overexcited -"

Severus moved closer to Draco, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Draco smirked, too. Haiden looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

"Scared, Potter?" Draco muttered so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.

"You wish." Haiden said out of the corner of his mouth. Lockhart cuffed Haiden merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Haiden!"

"What, drop my wand?" Haiden asked but Lockhart wasn't listening.

"Three - two - one - go!" He shouted.

Draco raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!" The end of his wand exploded and a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as everyone but Harry in the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"Don't move, Potter, I'll get rid of it." Severus said lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Haiden standing motionless, eye to eye with an angry snake. Severus made to get rid of the snake when it began to strike, only to stop when Harry hissed at it.

"Leave him alone." Harry told the snake, causing everyone to look at him with shocked looks. The snake hissed angrily at Harry but turned away from Haiden, locked eyes with Ron and began to head towards the terrified boy. "Don't even think about it."

"You are not my master." The snake hissed. "I was created to attack, if I am not allowed to bite the one I was created to bite than I shall bite whoever I please."

"If you must bite some one, then bite me." Harry hissed at him. The snake paused for a second before continuing towards Ron.

"Listen to me!" Harry hissed out while stomping his foot causing the snake to finally look at Harry. "I am your master now! You will listen to me! You will not bite that boy! You will bite me!" The snake hissed and shook as if it were trying to fight something only to still and begin to head towards Harry who had knelt down and presented his arm. But before it could even get close enough to bite him, the snake suddenly went up in flames.

"You just tried to kill me!" Ron yelled. "You all saw that he just tried to kill me!" The crowd began to murmur.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, if it wasn't for me you would be dead now. Everyone heard me tell that snake to not bite you." Harry said and Myari placed a calm hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, Harry, all we heard was you hissing at the snake." She explained.

"What?" Harry asked, "I was speaking a different language?" Myari nodded.

"You're the one attacking students aren't you! Admit it! You're the one that opened the Chamber and is attacking people!" Ron accused and the crowd shifted.

"No!" Harry cried tears filling up his eyes. "I haven't attacked anyone!"

"You just attacked me! Everyone saw you not only whipping me but also tell that snake to attack me!" Ron yelled and the crowd murmured again.

"I didn't! I was just defending myself! And I protected you from that snake!" Harry cried backing away as Ron began to stalk towards him. Suddenly Hermione stepped in between him and Ron, her hands on her hip while glaring at Ron.

"Stop this right now! Why do you assume that Harry was telling that snake to attack. If you were paying attention the snake started to go away from you and towards Harry." Hermione defended.

"You are clearly not in your right mind! You've been cursed by him to believe he is innocent! Just a few months ago you were telling me Harry was clearly attacking people! And then after going into the restricted section alone with him you are suddenly defending him!" Ron yelled and Severus finally stepped in.

"Mr. Weasley, that is a dangerous claim you are making. One that could ruin someone's wizarding life. Be careful what lies you spread." Severus hissed as Luna, Myari, Hermione, and Draco led Harry out of the room. As they went through doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something. No one spoke until they got to the Ravenclaw Tower feeling that was the safest place for Harry at the moment.

"So you can talk to snake." Draco said a little awkwardly as they entered Harry's dorm room. "That's cool."

"Why didn't you warn us that you were a Parselmouth?" Myari asked flopping onto Harry's bed.

"I didn't know." Harry told them. "I mean, it's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidently set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once." Hermione gasped at that.

"You actually did that?" Hermione asked.

"It was an accident! I didn't know what was happening! All I know was that I started talking to the snake, Haiden came over and grabbed my arm, and then my cousin pushed us to the ground! I felt a strange tingling sensation in my nasal and the next second the glass between the boa constrictor and my cousin was gone! I didn't actually tell the constrictor to attack anyone! I would never do that!" Harry cried desperate for them to believe him, his magic began to shake everything in the room.

"Harry, calm down, no one here believes you would do that. Right?" Luna said pulling Harry into a hug and glaring at everyone there.

"Of course not!" The others agreed in a hurry, but Harry didn't relax. Luna looked at Draco and motioned for him to get his but over there. Draco jumped into action and flew towards Harry and pulled him into a hug and Harry instantly relaxed causing his magic to stop shaking everything.

"I'm fine with you being a Parselmouth, there are a few people in my tribe that are Parselmouth." Myari told Harry with a soothing smile.

"It's uncommon here, the only person I know to have that ability is You-Know-Who." Hermione said and the room started to shake again causing everyone to glare at her. "But," she quickly added, "it's not the ability that defines you, it's how you use it!" The room stopped shaking again and Hermione let out a breath of relief.

"The mud- I mean- Granger's right." Draco forced out sounding like it hurt just to say that. "Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, that's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

"I knew that." Harry muttered. "I also know he wasn't as bad…." Harry suddenly stopped talking and pulled away from Draco. "It's a snake." He said confusing everyone but Luna who nodded.

"What?" Draco asked.

"The voice I've been hearing, it's not disembodied, it's from a snake." Harry explained.

"Wait? You've been hearing a disembodied voice?" Draco asked concerned and Harry waved him away.

"That's not important right now, what is important is that Slytherin's Monster is a snake." Harry said.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Hermione asked.

"It's simple. Salazar is a Parselmouth, he needs a creature that only he can control, it only makes sense that it would be a snake. One powerful enough to…" Harry suddenly paled. "It's a Basilisk." He whispered. Myari and Draco paled as Luna leaned against Harry and Hermione looked confused.

"But I thought Basilisks killed people, not petrified them." Hermione said.

"If you look directly at it." Harry told her. "If you remember correctly, when we found Mrs. Norris there was a puddle of water, she must have saw the Basilisk through the puddle. It also makes sense, I was following the voice and wound up in that corridor."

"But what about Colin?" Myari asked.

"That boy that's been following Haiden around with a camera attached to him? If he really was trying sneak into the Hospital Wing to get a picture of Haiden like they say he was, then he most likely tried take a picture of the Basilisk and saw it through his camera lense." Harry said sadly.

"You know Harry, if the monster really is a Basilisk, then this will not look good on you. Seeing as, as far as anyone knows, you are the only person who can speak Parselmouth. If only someone else was at the first scene." Luna said.


	18. Chapter 17

For updates and even sneak peaks of the coming chapters please join me and others in my group chat on Discord, find me (MyariRose 1920) and I will send you an invite to the group chat. You can even talk to me and ask me questions you have for the stories. I hope to see you there.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen- Saved By an Owl**

Harry flew through the library with Hermione right behind him and Draco, Myari, and Luna right behind her. "I said no!" Harry hissed trying to get away from Hermione as the other students hurried to get away from Harry. The news of Harry's 'attack' on Ron had spread fast to the students that were not at the club.

"Please!" Hermione beg trying to grab the back of Harry's cloak, but Harry flew around a shelf.

"Back off, Granger, he already told you no!" Draco growled out trying to grab Hermione before she followed Harry around the shelf, but was too late.

"But he can help!" Hermione hissed out at Draco.

"I said I'm not doing it! You can search for it yourself! You're smart you don't need me!" Harry hissed as he began to zigzag through the library much to Madam Pince's annoyance, but they weren't yelling nor were they technically running.

"But it would go so much faster with your help! Why won't you help?" Hermione asked as she continued to follow Harry. Myari and Luna broke off of this weird train to sit at a table to watch and wait.

"He doesn't want to help you, get over it and leave him alone!" Draco hissed. Tired of being chased, Harry suddenly spun around and grabbed Hermione by her shoulders and pressed her against a shelf.

"I'm not helping you find the chamber. You know it must have been built in while they were building the school. You have an arsenal of books at your disposal, start looking for a blueprint of the school when it was first being built." Harry hissed into her ear.

"But it's a Secret Chamber, it won't be on any of the blue prints." Hermione whined trying not to let her fear of Harry's sudden change in attitude show.

"Then use that brain of yours and figure it out, I'm not always going to be around to solve everything for you." Harry told her before pushing away from her and all but ran from library. He heard feet following him and knew it was Draco, Harry suddenly stopped running and spun around to see Draco sliding to a stop. Harry held out his arms and stopped Draco from sliding into him, drawing a lot more attention from the students that were already trying to pretend to not be listening. "I'm happy you're worried for me, but I want to be alone."

"You shouldn't be alone." Draco told him with concern.

"Why, because I'm a danger?" Harry asked trying not to notice how the other students took a step away from them.

"No. Because you're scared and not thinking straight. Not only that, but you've just been accused of trying to kill Weasley." The crowd of students around them made an audible gasp and Draco rolled his eyes before growling out: "Wrongly accused. But sometimes that doesn't matter to people like Weasley. My father has dealt with people like him, once they get a thought in their mind, no matter how wrong it is, they will never change that thought. Weasley has it in his mind that you just tried to kill him, and nothing you do or say will change that. I fear that he may try to retaliate, you shouldn't be alone." Harry smiled sweetly at Draco and pulled him close so that he could whisper in his ear.

"I don't care. I want to be alone. And if Ron does something to me while I'm alone then you can tell me 'I told you so'." Harry kissed his cheek before pushing Draco hard enough to knock him to the ground. Harry took that time to turn and run. He didn't know where he was running to, just that he needed to get away, but from what, he really didn't know.

Harry slid to a stop at a dead end panting hard, he rested his hands on his knees as he tried to get his breath back when he felt that there were people behind him. Harry straightened up and quickly spun around to find Ron behind him, but he wasn't alone. Ron had brought two Gryffindor boys that Harry didn't know, Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff, and even Terry Boot, his dormmate.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked still slightly out of breath.

"Where were you going in such a hurry? Trying to get to the Chamber to attack more students?" Ron asked stepping out from the group and into Harry's face. Harry tried to fight off the annoyed face that he knew was on his face.

"I don't know where the Chamber is, nor have I attacked anyone. Hermione is in the Library right now looking for clues to where it might be." Harry told him.

"Speaking about Hermione," Ron said before punching Harry's cheek, "remove the curse you put on her."

"I didn't put a curse on her!" Harry groaned out only to be punched in the gut.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU PUT A CURSE ON HER WHY ELSE WOULD SHE WANT TO SPEND ANYTIME WITH YOU!" Ron yelled.

"She's a big girl, she can decide who she wants to hang out with." Harry wheezed out as he clutched his stomach. Harry noticed Ron winding up for another punch and closed his eyes. The punch landed on his temple causing Harry to stumble but he caught himself before he could fall, knowing from experience that if he fell to the ground it would be that much worse.

"You can't trick me with your 'innocent' act. Haiden has told me all about the times you 'accidently' used magic to get him into trouble." Ron said punching Harry in the face again, splitting his lip. "He also told me about that time at the zoo where you set a Boa Constrictor on your cousin." Ron punched him in the gut again causing Harry to fall to the ground where he quickly curled up to protect his vital organs. "I know you're a Dark Wizard, Harry." Ron began to stomp on Harry. "Everyone knows that only Dark Wizards can talk to snakes! I bet you're the reason You-Know-Who attacked your family! I bet he was trying to kill you, not Haiden! Only a really powerful Dark Wizard could have survived a curse like that! You-Know-Who didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him. What other powers are you hiding?!"

"If I was a Dark Wizard," Harry wheezed and grunted out even though he knew he should just keep his mouth shut, "then why haven't I retaliated against you yet?"

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall called out, causing Harry's eyes to snap open as she rushed passed the group of boys to Ron and Harry, Nearly Headless Nick floating after her.

"Nothing." Ron said backing up from Harry as fast as he could while Harry groaned and spat out some blood.

"Ron was just questioning me about a nonexistent curse I put on Hermione, and accusing me of trying to get to the Chamber to attack more students because it came out last night at the Dueling Club that I'm apparently a Parselmouth. He also accused me of being a Dark Wizard and being the reason Voldemort attacked and killed my parents." Harry coughed out as McGonagall gently yet firmly grabbed Harry's arm and helped his stand up while keeping her eyes on the others.

"Let's get you check out at the Hospital Wing, Mr. Potter." She said before she began to lead Harry passed the others. "And you five will follow me, I'm not done with you."

 **~Keep Me In Your Memory~**

By the time Harry was done with getting checked out and retelling what happened in the hall about 20 times, it was passed Dinner and close to the mandatory curfew for his year. Harry was annoyed that Dumbledore only gave Ron a few nights detention with Severus and a warning. Harry stomped up the stairs and turned into another corridor, which was particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draft that was blowing through a loose windowpane. He was halfway down the passage when he tripped headlong over something lying on the floor.

With a pain filled and slightly annoyed groan, he turned to squint at what he'd fallen over and felt as though his stomach had dissolved. Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. And that wasn't all. Next to him was another figure, the strangest sight Harry had ever seen.

It was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's.

Harry got to his feet, his breathing fast and shallow, his heart doing a kind of drum roll against his ribs. He looked wildly up and down the deserted corridor and saw a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies. The only sounds were the howling wind from outside and his heart.

Harry was torn. Half of him was whispering to run as far and as fast as he could from the scene and that no one would ever know he had been there. The other half told him to get a teacher and explain how he stumbled upon them. But the only thing both halves agreed on was that if he was caught there at the scene it would not end well for him. If he ran he would feel bad for leaving them lying here. But if he got help… would they believe he hadn't had anything to do with this?

As he stood there, panicking, a door right next to him opened with a bang. Peeves the poltergeist came shooting out. "Why, it's potty wee Potter number two!" Cackled Peeves as he bounced past him. "What's Potter number two up to? Why's Potter number two lurking-" Peeves stopped, halfway through a mid air somersault. Upside down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flopped the right way up, filled his lungs, and before Harry could stop him, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Filch came running into the corridor, saw the scene and sneered at Harry.

"Caught in the act. I'll have you out this time Potter. Mark my words." He said before leaving to most likely get the closest teacher.

"No! Wait! Mr. Filch!" Harry called but he was gone, and Harry felt that this would be his last night in Hogwart and collapsed onto the ground in tears. He heard what sounded like an owl hooting and wings flapping before he felt something rubbing up against him. He looked over and saw Loki staring at him with a concerned look. "I'm sorry boy, but this may be our last night here." He muttered to Loki as Filch came back with McGonagall.

"Professor… I swear I didn't…" Was all that Harry was able to get out as he held Loki to him.

"This is out of my hands, Harry." McGonagall told him sadly as she held him up. "Filch, can you get the other Professors to take Mr. Finch-Fletchley and Nick to the Hospital Wing. Harry, please follow me." They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle. Loki hissed and Harry gently pet him. "Lemon Drop!" She said. This was evidently a password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Even full of dread for what was coming, Harry couldn't fail to be amazed. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As he and Professor McGonagall stepped onto it, Harry heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upwards in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Harry saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

He knew now where he was being taken. This must be where Dumbledore lived. They stepped off the staircase at the top, and Professor McGonagall rapped on the door. It opened silently and they entered. Professor McGonagall told Harry to wait and left him there, alone with Loki.

Harry looked around petting Loki who had began to hiss again the second he saw the knocker. One thing was certain: of all the teachers' offices Harry had visited so far this year, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting. If he hadn't been scared out of his wits that he was about to be thrown out of school, he would have been very pleased to have a chance to look around it.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw- footed desk, and sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat.

A strange, gagging noise caught his attention, and caused him wheel around. He wasn't alone with Loki after all. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey. Looking closer, Harry saw that it was a Phoenix that was close to a Burning Day. Harry stared at it and the bird looked balefully back, making it's gagging noise again. It's eyes were dull and, even as Harry watched, a couple more feathers fell out of it's tail. And then the bird caught fire scaring Loki who tried to climb up Harry's shoulder to get away.

"Shh, it's alright. Nothing to be frightened of." Harry whispered soothingly to Loki who calmed slightly but was obviously still skittish. Meanwhile, the bird had become a fireball; it gave one loud shriek and the next second there was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash on the floor. Harry held Loki and knelt down to show him that everything was fine as the now baby Phoenix poked it's head out of the ash. "See, nothing to be frightened of. It's just a Phoenix." It was then that Harry felt someone watching him, he gathered his magic into his eyes and spun around expecting to see a partially see through Dumbledore, but he saw the real Dumbledore watching him closely.

"You're Phoenix just revived." Harry told Dumbledore as he tightened his hold on Loki who was struggling to attack Dumbledore.

"About time, too, he's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on." Dumbledore walked over to Harry who fought the urge to back up. "I'm surprised you know what a Phoenix is, Harry. Most students that were raised by Muggles have no idea what on is."

"I've read about them." Harry informed Dumbledore who nodded and moved over to his desk.

"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day. He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets." Harry had almost forgotten why he was there, but it all came back to him as Dumbledore settled himself in the high chair behind the desk and fixed Harry with his penetrating, light-blue stare.

Before anyone could speak another word, however, the fireplace went off and Lucius Malfoy stepped through with Heimdallur sitting proudly on his shoulder. "Don't say anything, Harry." Was the first thing Lucius said the second he stepped into Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is an unexpected visit. What may I do for you tonight?" Dumbledore asked as Lucius walked over to Harry and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder

"I have received many letters from not only my son, but also multiple students and teachers about what has been happening to Harry this year." Lucius said.

"I do not see why this concerns you?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seeing as I have been granted Loco Parentis, it concerns me a lot." Lucius explained and had Lucius not been gently holding onto Harry, he would have collapsed in relief as he felt the weight of the world lift off him. He knew that Lucius would not let anything happen to him.

"What? Since when were you granted this?" Dumbledore asked jumping from his chair in shocked anger.

"Since this morning when you failed to show to court where they would decide who would be given temporary guardianship of Harry during the case between you and Severus." Lucius informed with a slight smirk in his voice.

"I did not receive any notification for the court." Dumbledore growled out.

"That is not my problem. You did not show, I did, and the judge gave me temporary guardianship. Now onto more important business right now. We have a students getting attacked and petrified, one student accusing another of trying to kill him, and that same student attacking the one he accused and only being given detention? And said student that was being accused and attacked in your office in tears? Please explain to me what is going on, Harry." Lucius said turning to look at Harry who took a deep breath.

"It all started earlier this year around halloween when I stumbled upon a girl who looked like Ginny Weasley writing on the wall-" Harry started.

"There is no proof that Ginny-" Dumbledore interrupted only to get cut off by Lucius.

"Headmaster, I believe I asked for Harry's side of the story first, you will get your chance after him. And while we are at it, we should hear the side of the student who not only accused Harry of trying to kill him, but also attacked Harry. It would also be best to call their parents here as well.." Lucius said and Dumbledore walked over to a portrait, woke it and asked for it to have a teacher bring Ron before he moved over to his fireplace and called Molly and asked her to join them.

"What's going on?" Molly asked as she spotted Lucius next to Harry.

"That is what we are trying to figure out." Lucius said in cold politeness. The air became tense as they waited for Ron to show. Minutes later Ron was brought in by Severus. The second Ron saw Harry his face turned as red as his hair in anger.

"Trying to kill me wasn't enough, huh Potter, had to get my mother involved in this? What lie have you been twisting in her head?" Ron asked causing Molly.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you watch your mouth young man. Accusing someone of trying to kill you is not something to joke about!" Molly reprimanded, she went to continue but Lucius stopped her.

"As much as I would like to see young Ronald Weasley get punished, we must first make sure the punishment fits the crime, and if we are punishing the right person." Lucius explained as he conjured up four chairs before turning to Severus. "As much as I wish for you to stay, this does not concern you until you win custody of Harry."

"I was witness to the first accusation." Severus said and Lucius conjured up another chair. Molly made sure Ron sat in the chair at one end with her next to him and next to Lucius who was sitting next to Harry with Severus on the other side at the other end.

"Let us first hear Harry's side, then we will hear young Ronald's side, followed by Albus's punishment for the wrongdoer." Lucius said and everyone turned to look at Harry who, once again, took a deep breath.

"It started earlier this year around halloween. I stumbled upon a girl who looked like Ginny writing on the wall in-"

"Bullshit! You're lying! Stop trying to blame Ginny!" Ron spat out only to get whack on the back of the head by Molly.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you let Harry finish his side and then you can have your chance!" She ordered. "I'm sorry, Harry, please continue."

"She was writing on the wall in blood. Once she was done she ran off. The message she wrote was 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware'. That was when Hermione, Haiden, and Ron found me. We then saw Mrs. Norris hanging on a torch, petrified. Ron pulled Hermione and Haiden away just in time to slip into the crowd of students that had just came from the dinning hall. Mr. Filch accused me of killing his cat and threatened to kill me. I don't know what he would have done if Dumbledore and the other teachers had not showed up then. We went to Professor Lockhart's office where Dumbledore informed everyone that Mrs. Norris was not dead only petrified.

"The next incident happened last night at the Dueling Club that was just started. After Professor Snape and Professor Lockhart gave us a little demonstration of how a proper duel was to be, we were split into pairs and I was paired up with Ron. Professor Lockhart told us to send spells to disarm each other only and to go on the count of three. As Lockhart counted down, Ron attacked me before Lockhart had finished and I blocked the attack, knocking it into a wall where it began to sizzled as it acid had been dumped on it. In anger at the fact that I believed Ron was trying to seriously harm me, I let my anger control me and I did use my magic to hurt him. I admit I should not have done that, I should have gotten one of the Professors. I will accept any punishment for attacking Ron there." Harry admitted.

"Thank you for admitting that, Harry." Dumbledore said. "Is that all?"

"No. After realizing that he should have taught us how to block, Professor Lockhart had Haiden and Draco demonstrate how to block a friendly, non harmful spells. It didn't go as planned. Draco sent a conjured a serpent to attack Haiden and I-" Harry paused to close his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You what, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked at Severus with tears in his eyes, scared to admit he was a Parselmouth.

"I can't help you here, Harry, you're going to have to tell them yourself." Severus told him as a tear fell. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

"I used an ability I just learned I had. I used Parselmouth to talk to the snake." He heard Molly take a sharp intake of breath. "I told him to leave Haiden a lone and the snake turned towards Ron. I told the snake 'Don't even think about it' and he told me that I was not his master and that he was created to attack, that if he was not allowed to attack Haiden then he would attack Ron. I then told him to bite me. He did not listen and continued toward Ron. I ordered him to listen to me, that I was now his master and that he was to listen to me. I told him that he was to not bite Ron, that he was to bite me. The snake finally listened to me and started to come towards me, I bent down to allow the snake to bite me when Professor Snape disintegrated it.

"Ron then blew up accusing me of trying to kill him. I denied the accusation and learned that I was speaking Parselmouth. He then accused me of attacking Colin Creevey, who had been taken to the Hospital Wing because he, too, had been petrified. Ron also accused me of opening the Chamber of Secrets. And when I tried to deny it, he used me attacking him in anger as proof. And when Hermione tried to defend me, he accused me of putting a curse on her, and using the fact that she had once been so sure that I was the one attacking people, and then suddenly began defending me after being alone with me in the Restricted Section. Draco, Myari, Luna, and Hermione helped me get away from him after Professor Snape stepped in.

"And then today after I ran away from Hermione and Draco, I found myself at a dead end. And as I was trying to get by breath, Ron, Justin, Terry, and two other Gryffindor boys that I don't know came up behind me. After asking if I could help them, Ron stepped out of the group of boys, asked me where I was going in a hurry then accused me of trying to get to the Chamber of Secrets to attack more students. I informed him that I didn't know where the Chamber Secrets was and that Hermione was in the library looking for clues as to where it might be. Ron then punched me and demanded that I remove the curse from Hermione. I informed him that I hadn't put a curse on Hermione and he accused me of lying after punching me in the gut. I told him that Hermione was a big girl who could decide who she wanted to hang out with.

"Ron accused me to using an act to appear innocent and that he was not fooled by my 'act' that Haiden had informed him of all the times I used magic to get Haiden in trouble with our relatives. Ron also informed me that Haiden had told him about the time I set a boa constrictor on my cousin at a zoo. By this time Ron had continued punching me until I was curled up in a ball on the ground where he began to stomp on me. Ron then began to accuse me of being a Dark Wizard because I am a Parselmouth. That I was the real reason Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me and Haiden. That the only reason me and Haiden survived was because I was a powerful Dark Wizard. He also informed me that Voldemort wasn't trying to kill Haiden, but me because Voldemort didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him. He accused me of hiding other powers. That was when Professor McGonagall showed up and took me to the Hospital Wing." Harry finished still crying.

"Thank you Harry for telling us your side, I just have a few questions. You said you took Miss Granger to the Restricted Section, why?" Dumbledore asked.

"She needed my help to get a book to 'help her understand something in one of Lockhart's books' is the reason she told me. After calling her lie, we had a small argument about her using me. Since I had already agreed to help her get the book, I lead her into the Restricted Section, got the book she needed and let her copy whatever she needed from the book." Harry said.

"Why did you let her copy it instead of checking the book out for her?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because she did not want me to know what she was actually doing. And if I had checked the book out I would have had to be with her whenever she used the book. So to respect her wishes, I let her copy the page she needed so I did not have to be there with her." Harry explained.

"What book did you let her copy from, and what was it she copied?" Dumbledore asked.

"Moste Potente Potions. And I do not know what she copied, I turned away as she found the page and copied it. And as she copied the book, I said some nasty stuff to her in anger that I should not have said. But after she was done copying, we talked and I admitted that I should not have said what I said and apologized and we hugged it out." Harry explained.

"I see. You said you were running from both Hermione and Draco. Why were you running from them?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was running from Hermione because she wanted my help in searching for the Chamber of Secrets and I did not wish to help. I was running from Draco because he was adamant in staying with me today. So I pushed him down and ran. I pushed him to give me enough time to get away." Harry said.

"Why did you not want to help Hermione search for the Chamber of Secrets?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because he obviously already knows where it is and doesn't want anyone to find it!" Ron cried only to be shushed by his mother.

"I didn't want to help Hermione search for the Chamber of Secrets because I was scared. And I was scared because it brought back memories of a nightmare that I had been having since very early on this school year. I just stopped having it in October. The nightmare was of me dying by the Slytherin's monster: A Basilisk." Harry explained.

"How do you know the monster is a Basilisk?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because he's seen it when opening the Chamber of Secrets! And he can control it because he is a parselmouth!" Ron yelled and Lucius turned to Molly.

"If you cannot keep your son quiet during Harry's turn to talk, I may be forced to use a Silencing Charm on him." Lucius warned.

"I know because I deduced it with Hermione after the Dueling Club." Harry glanced at Severus before looking back at Dumbledore. "I had been hearing what I thought was a disembodied voice, I informed Professor Snape and he told me not to tell you for fear you would turn that into proof that I was crazy and use it against him during your fight in custody of me. After I had learned that I was a parselmouth I deduced that because Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth as well that he would need a monster that only he could control, the monster would also need to be very powerful and deadly to cause so much fear. From those clues I was able to deduce that the monster had to be a Basilisk. And the reason that no one has died yet was because they had not looked at it directly. Mrs. Norris saw it via the puddle of water that was on the floor, Colin Creevey saw it through his camera, and Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick who took the full blast of it, but since he is already dead he could not die again." Harry explained.

"That… is very thought out. I admit that even I would not have been able to put those pieces together as you have. You must be very smart and perceptive." Dumbledore complemented. "Just one more question before we let Mr. Weasley tell his side. Have you been able to deduce how the Basilisk is moving through the school?"

"No." Harry said.

"I see, nothing from your nightmare stands out?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why are you asking about his stupid nightmare, it's just a nightmare! You should be demanding he take you to the Chamber! Or even expelling him before he hurts more people!" Ron cried.

"I have found over the years, Mr. Weasley, that sometimes dreams and nightmares maybe more then the appear, especially if they are recurring." Dumbledore explained. Harry thought back on his nightmare to see if anything stood out, and something did but something told him not to say anything.

"No." Harry said and Dumbledore gave him a probing look as Harry felt as if something was trying to climb into his head, and mentally pushed whatever it was away. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in thought before smiling.

"I see, thank you for telling us your side. Mr. Weasley, it is your time to tell us your side." Dumbledore said looking at Ron.

"He's a liar! Ginny was nowhere around when we found him alone in front of the message and Mrs. Norris! He's lying about Hermione! He but a curse on her to make her defend him! She would never have done so otherwise! It was Hermione that pointed out that Harry was smart enough and powerful enough to not only locate the Chamber but also open it! The fact that he knows what is in the Chamber is proof! He's also a Parselmouth and only Dark Wizards are Parselmouths! No decent wizard ever talks to snakes! It's said that You-Know-Who can talk to snakes! Haiden told me about how he sent a Boa Constrictor, a snake, to attack his cousin! Also, he calls You-Know-Who by his name! Only Dark Wizards do that! And how does he know the Justin and Nick were attacked? No one else knows about that!" Ron said before looking proud of himself that he had proven everything Harry said was a lie.

"In your argument about Harry saying Voldemort's name, I say it too. Do you know why Mr. Weasley? It's because fear of a name increases fear of the thing." Dumbledore said and Ron became red in embarrassment. Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Do you wish to defend yourself of anything Mr. Weasley had accused you of?"

"Yes." Harry said before leaning forward enough to look at Ron. "About that Boa Constrictor incident. It was an accident. It happened the summer me and Haiden got our letters. Our relatives are not nice people, they beat us, starve us, and locked us in a small cupboard for the first 11 years of our lives. And they encouraged our cousin to hit and beat us whenever he felt like it. They also never took us any place they did not have to. The only reason me and my brother were at the zoo was because they could not find anyone to watch us after Mrs. Figg had broken her leg and could not watch us as they took my cousin and one of his friends to the zoo for his birthday. And at that time I did not know I was a wizard and that the tingling in my nasal was magic, I just knew when I felt that tingle something strange would happen.

"We were in the reptile room at the zoo and I began speaking with a bored Boa Constrictor, not knowing at the time I was speaking another language." Harry added quickly when he saw Ron start to open his mouth to argue. " My brother caught me talking to the snake just before my cousin could. My cousin pushed me and Haiden to the ground and before I knew what was happening the glass separating my cousin and the Boa suddenly disappeared and the snake slithered out. It didn't attack anyone it just left the zoo." Harry explained.

"I believe you have everything you need to decide who is in the wrong and what to do with them." Lucius said.

"Yes, Harry I'm sorry to say this, but you are expelled." Dumbledore said and Molly jumped up in shocked anger as Ron smirked at Harry who just sat there in disbelief.

"What!" Molly cried out.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I think I misheard you. I thought I heard you say Harry was expelled instead of Mr. Weasley." Lucius said.

"You heard me right, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

"May I asks why you decided to expel Harry instead of Mr. Weasley?" Lucius demanded.

"From everything I heard, Harry is a danger to other students. He physically attacked Mr. Weasley in anger and verbally attacked Miss Granger in anger. We also have no proof if Harry did tell the snake to attack Mr. Weasley or not." Dumbledore said.

"True there is no proof whether Harry told the snake to attack or not, but there is also no proof he did. So your argument about that is invalid. And about Harry's anger, put him in anger management, expulsion because he got angry at some students that may or may not have tried to attack him. And I don't know what you heard from both sides, but from what I heard Harry gave you multiple reasons for everything and even took responsibility for everything he did while angry, and even admitted he was wrong for what it. All Mr. Weasley did was spout bigot hatred towards anyone different. He also never took responsibility for anything he did." Lucius said. "So from that it should stem that Harry be given anger management and Mr. Weasley be expelled or suspended for his unwarranted attack on Harry today."

"As much as I don't like it, I agree with Mr. Malfoy." Molly said.

"And what of the accusation he cursed Mrs Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Test her. Have someone test her for any curses. If it is proven she is under a curse than you can punish Harry, if she is not cursed then someone owes Harry multiple apologies." Lucius said.

"I see. Then I must apologize to you, Harry, you are not expelled. Mr. Weasley, you will be suspended until after the Christmas Holidays, starting today. You will be escorted to your dorm where you will pack your things you will not be allowed back on the premises until after the Holidays." Dumbledore said. Ron's face was redder than it had ever been as he shot up from his chair and followed his mother out of the office as she berated him.

"I'm glad you were able to see things our way. Now, if you will excuse us, I am going to walk Harry to his dorm to make sure he gets there safely. Afterwards I will be back up here to have a discussion with you." Lucius warned and began to lead Harry out, but Harry stopped and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"May I ask a question before I go, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Dumbledore said.

"Has the Chamber of Secrets ever been open before? When the teachers heard that it might be open, they became terrified as if they knew what would happen if it had opened." Harry said.

"You're very perceptive. Why the interest in if it has been open before?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just curious." Harry said and the two of them stared at eachother for a minute as if trying to stared the other down before Dumbledore smiled a sad smile.

"It was open once before, before I was headmaster. A young fourth year ravenclaw was killed." Dumbledore said somberly.

"Do you happen to know where she was killed?" Harry asked and Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"If you have any clue as to where the Chamber is, tell me!" Dumbledore demanded.

"I'm just curious. You can't fault me for that, can you?" Harry asked and Dumbledore let out an annoyed breath.

"She was found in the bathroom." Dumbledore told him and Harry smiled.

"Thank you." Harry said before leaving.


	19. Chapter 18

**For updates and even sneak peaks of the coming chapters please join me and others in my group chat on Discord, find me (MyariRose 1920) and I will send you an invite to the group chat. You can even talk to me and ask me questions you have for the stories. I hope to see you there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18- The Polyjuice Potion**

The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned had hat hitherto been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most. What could possible do that to a ghost? people asked each other; what terrible power could harm someone who was already dead?

Students were now even more terrified of Harry, the second he entered a room that was not a classroom, students rushed to leave while trying to avoid eye contact with him, scared to be the next victim. The fact that Ron was now suspended didn't help matters either. Rumor had it that Ron was getting to close to the truth about Harry and he had him suspended. There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas after everyone found out that Harry was staying at the school during the holidays.

Hermione was once again in the library looking for any clues to where the Chamber of Secrets could be. She was going to find it and prove that Harry had nothing to do with any of this, because even though Harry tried so hard to hide it, she could clearly see that Harry was bothered by everything happening, especially all the rumors about him.

"I can't believe Ron actually got suspended." Haiden said scaring Hermione who had been so focused on her self-imposed task to notice him sitting down next to her.

"Well, I warned him that the way he was going about things would get him in trouble one day." Hermione muttered as she went back to reading.

"I guess yesterday was that day. What are you researching?" Haiden asked the tone of his voice caught her attention again and she looked up from her book to actually look at him. He actually looked like his age instead of trying to look older, there was fear in his eyes and behind the fear was a kind of lost look. He was a little boy who had lost his rock, and it finally hit Hermione why Haiden seemed to just sit back and let Ron do and say whatever he wanted to about Harry: Ron had weaseled his way into Haiden's mind as a foundation to lean on. Ron had most likely found Haiden at his most vulnerable and had used that to cement himself into Haiden's life, whether it was intentional or not.

Hermione thought back to their first meeting on the train. She was trying to help Neville find his toad, Trevor. She had just meet Harry and his Weasley Twins before stumbling upon Ron and Haiden. At first glance the two of them seemed to be new friends just testing the waters of their newly formed friendship. But thanking back on it, Hermione noticed that Haiden seemed to rely on Ron and his knowledge of the world that Ron grew up in and the one that Haiden had just been thrown into with no warning.

Hermione marked her place in the book she had been looking through, closed it, and turned to give Haiden her full attention. Haiden noticed this and a spark of hope flashed across his eyes before disappearing behind desperation and fear. Hermione cleared her throat before smiling at Haiden. "We're friends, right Haiden?"

"Of course Hermione." Haiden said almost looking like a little lost puppy looking for someone to take care of him. Hermione smiled a kind smile at him and rested her hand on top of his in a gentle way. Even if it turned out that she couldn't find the Chamber and help Harry that way, maybe she could help him with his relationship with Haiden. It hurt her to see them falling further and further away from each other. And, even though she didn't know them before coming to Hogwarts, she could tell just from the fact that the distance between them hurt them that they had at one point been very close to each other.

"I'm glad, I was afraid with me siding with Harry on this 'Harry trying to kill Ron' incident that you were mad at me, like Ron. And, because we're not as close as you and Ron are, that you didn't want to be my friend anymore." Hermione said, and it wasn't a lie she had feared that. Haiden shook his head and flipped his hand over to hold her's.

"Me and Ron may be best friends, but I will never stop being your friend for something you truly believe in, even if it conflicts with my views." Haiden said truthfully. Hermione's smile widened, she like this Haiden, she may have to get him away from Ron more often.

"Speaking of your view, just between us, you don't really think Harry would actually hurt anyone, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Ron says-" Haiden stopped but Hermione gently covered his mouth with her other hand.

"Not to sound rude, but I don't really care about what Ron has said before. I've heard enough of what he thinks about Harry and this situation when he was here, I want to know what you think of this situation." Hermione said firmly yet still gently at the same time. She removed her hand and let Haiden think, she had a feeling this would be the first time Haiden had a chance to think for himself since he met Ron. Haiden looked away in deep thought, and Hermione waited patently for him to figure out his thoughts.

"Well," Haiden started slowly, "Harry _has_ changed since we got here. He's speaking a lot more, he used to never really talk to anyone but me, and that was only when he was sure no one was around to hear him. He used to always rely on only me, but that may have been because I was the only one that used to be there for him, to not hurt him." At this point Haiden's eyes began to fill with unshed tears. "I remember one time, around the time Harry stopped talking where people could hear him, him and our cousin Dudley were fighting over a stuffed rabbit that a neighbor had given us to share before she moved. He had called Dudley a big, mean, idiotic bully and probably would have died at the hands of our uncle if I hadn't thrown myself over him and took most of the beating for him." The tears began to fall at this point. "Harry stayed up all night sneaking in and out of our cupboard with ice to place on all my bruises and whip marks from our uncle's belt." At this Hermione covered her mouth in shock, as she also began to cry, but Haiden continued, his hand tightening around her's.

"I don't think he remembers this, but I do because this was the very first time he ever used his magic. He looked almost like an angel the way his magic covered his whole body, making him glow. His hair floated around him as if he were submerged in water. And he was crying and apologizing. And even though I was slipping in and out of consciousness, I still felt the warmth of this magic cover me, taking away all the pain and healing me. After that, he stopped talking around our relatives, afraid he would cause me to get that beaten again. And to repay him, I promised myself that I would protect him and never cause him to cry like that again." Haiden covered his face. "But I broke that promise."

"May I ask what caused you to break that promise?" Hermione asked.

"I became jealous and maybe even a little scared of him." Haiden said. "After Harry let the Boa Constrictor loose in the zoo after talking with it I started to somewhat fear because unlike the gentle white glow around him like when he healed me, for split second before the glass disappeared, there was a black glow around him. And then me and Harry got our letters, my uncle took mine before I could read it, but Harry had somehow managed to keep his. We read his letter in our cupboard, away from our relatives, and I didn't want to believe that Harry could possible be wizard, because if he was then there was a lot more things he would be able to do. And then Hagrid confirmed my fears while letting me know that I am also a wizard.

"At first I thought I would be able to keep him from slipping, and then I realized he was magically stronger than me because I never accidently caused anything strange to happen, while he always did. And that thought I made me jealous, and then add all the confusion about me being famous and not knowing anything about the magical world while being expected to do all these wonderful and powerful things because of something I did as a baby. I became angry and needed someone to blame, so when Ron started telling me what good wizards and witches were suppose to do and Harry befriending Malfoy and not being sorted into Gryffindor like me were we could once again be together… well it all added up and I just started blaming Harry for everything. I know I'm wrong for blaming him, he's done nothing but adjust to this new world and try to come out of the shell he created around him. I'm scared that I won't be able to stop blaming him now that I've started, I need help to stop blaming him for everything." Haiden admitted and Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"Admitting you were wrong and asking for help is the first step. I will help you, and maybe we can get another of his friends to help." Hermione suggested, but Haiden began to open his mouth to object. "We won't go to Malfoy, even though he seems to be the closest to Harry, maybe even closer to the Weasley Twins. Speaking of them, we could use them to help you or we can ask Luna and Myari."

"But isn't Myari a Slytherin?" Haiden asked and Hermione leaned back and folded her arms giving him a disapproving look.

"She may be a Slytherin, but she is a good friend to Harry, smart, and very funny. You shouldn't judge people by what house they are in, you should judge them by how they act." Hermione told Haiden who blushed in shame.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Haiden said and Hermione searched his eyes for any hint that he was lying to get her to stop reprimanding him like she noticed Ron would constantly do. When she found no hint of lying she smiled and motioned for him to lean closer to her as she leaned closer to him.

"Right, going back to Malfoy, what are we going to do about the plan? We had planned for you _and_ Ron to take Crabbe and Goyle's forms while I take the form of a Millicent Bulstrode… I got this off her robes" Hermione whispered pulling out a small tube with a few strands of hair in it. "But you can't be Goyle without Crabbe, and I would rather not turn into Crabbe if I can help it. Plus it would be easier for a boy to play the part of another boy. So we need another boy to fill in for Crabbe."

"We could try and ask Neville?" Haiden suggested. "I know he doesn't really believe that Harry would be attacking other students, and he has been trying to stand up for himself against Malfoy. Maybe we could be able to convince him to help us."

"Good idea Haiden." Hermione said and Haiden blushed as a small smile.

"I know I'm not as smart as Harry is…" Haiden started but Hermione stopped him.

"You don't have to be smart like Harry, Haiden. You just have to be you. Plus, Harry wasn't the youngest Seeker in history, was he?" Hermione said with a kind smile.

"No, but he does seem to be better at everything else than me." Haiden muttered sadly while looking down. Hermione gently placed her fingers under his chin and made him look at her.

"I think he's trying to prove to not only you but everyone else that you are not the only Potter to survive the killing curse. That he was also there when You-Know-Who killed your parents that night. That he had also been in danger of dying just as much as you were." Hermione told him and Haiden's eyes widened, it was obvious he had never thought about that. "I don't know if you know this, but Harry was also right next to you when they found you last year. He had passed out and lost a lot of blood. It had apparently pool around you two before they got there and placed him in stasis so they could rush both of you to the Hospital Wing. I only know this because I over heard Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape talking about it when I went to check on you two. They also said that after reviewing both of your memories of that night, had Harry not shown up and finished Professor Quirrell… Quirrell would have killed you after you passed out." Haiden look shocked and even a little scared.

"I never even questioned why Harry was also in the Hospital Wing with me." He whispered. " I just assumed it was because he was losing sleep again."

"He was also the reason Ron had been able to quickly get looked at… I know Ron doesn't remember this, but on my way back to Ron, I ran into Harry. And at first I thought I was seeing things, but after you told me about hearing Dumbledore say Harry had been possessed last year, I knew I hadn't seen things. But when I saw him, I screamed, not because he startled me, but because his eyes… One of them; his right; looked normal, but his left-" Hermione had to stop to collect herself. "-his left eye was messed up. The white of his left eye was pitch black and the black seemed to be moving as if it were alive. The black had also started to branch out away from his eye. He also seemed to be hovering of the floor an inch or two, he also had a glow around him, the right side of him had a warm, white glow, while the left side had a cold, black glow.

"After I screamed he whispered a cure before an almost animalistic snarl came out of his mouth. His lips had pulled back into a snarl, the teeth on the right side of his mouth looked normal, but the teeth on the left side looked more sharp and animalistic. It frightened me. He raised his arm, and I thought he was going to attack me, but he didn't, I blinked and found myself lying next to Ron on the floor of the Hospital Wing." Hermione whispered.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that?" Haiden asked.

"I don't know. I was scared and hopping I had just imagined it all." Hermione said and Haiden pulled her into a hug that she gladly accepted it. She closed her eyes and just allowed the warmth of another person to fill her. Ever since she started Hogwarts… no even before that… ever since the people at her old school started to bully her and her old friends stopped being her friend in fear of also being bullied for not only being smart but for also having a black mother and being half black herself, she hadn't really allowed anyone but her parent's to really hug her. The only other person out side of her family that she allowed to hug her was Harry. Before Harry had hugged her that day in the Restricted Section, she had almost forgotten how it felt to have someone other than her parents hug her. She slowly pulled away from Haiden just enough to look at him, and, for reasons she didn't understand, she kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, just a peck on the lips, but it was still a kiss. One that caused both of them to blush. And then she saw Ginny standing, wide eyed, in between two bookshelves.

 **~Keep Me In Your Memory~**

At last the term ended, and a silence deep as snow on the grounds descended on the castle. Harry found it peaceful, rather than gloomy, and enjoyed the fact that only him and Luna shared the Ravenclaw Tower. The morning everyone left, Luna brought some clothes into his room and informed him that she was moving in for the holidays. Harry was thankful for the company, because every since Ron had been suspended, Terry had taken to sleeping in the First year dorms.

Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Harry and Luna, who were laying in bed with Luna curled around Harry, were woken very early by Myari and Draco, who burst in, fully dressed and each carrying presents for them both.

"I'm going to turn around, give you the count of five, Luna, and when I turn back around you better not be in the same bed as Kitten." Draco threatened as he turned around. Luna slowly uncurled around Harry and sat on the edge of the bed with an amused smile when he turned back around.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." Luna said and her only response was Draco throwing a present at her face. Heimdallur flew into the room and dropped a present onto the already decent sized pile next to Harry's bed, before landing on the bed next to Loki who was still asleep. Everyone laughed when Heimdallur began to gently peck at Loki who would swat at him. Harry opened the present Heimdallur just dropped off, it was from the Dursley who sent him a toothpick and a note telling him to find out whether he's be able to stay at Hogwarts for the summer vacation, too.

The rest of Harry's Christmas presents were far more satisfactory. Severus had given him a book on the history of Parselmouth and a book on magical familiars. Remus, Severus's lover who he was supposed to meet this Christmas, has sent Harry a letter apologizing along with a book on Werewolves and how to defend against them. Harry smiled sadly and silently vowed to find away to help him with his self image. Hermione had bought him a luxury eagle-feather quill and color changing ink. Molly had sent him a large plum cake and a letter apologizing for Ron. Myari had given him never ending drawing book, pencils, and professional grade paints and paint brushes. Luna got him a book on the art of meditating and connecting with your inner beast, at opening her present Harry look at her and she smiled. Narcissa sent him a very expensive but high quality winter jacket with a letter to stay warm and apologizing for not being with him and Draco for the Holidays and to be good, along with expensive german chocolate. Lucius got him a book on how to talk his way out of trouble, and Harry had a feeling it would come in handy very soon.

But out of all the presents he received, it was Draco's that he loved. Draco had gotten him charm for his necklace, it was two sleeping wolves wrapped around their sleeping pup. Draco explained that he saw bought it in hopes when Severus win custody over him, that it would represent the small family him, Severus, and Remus would make.

After they opened their presents, they went to the Great Hall that looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favorite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Harry stopped Draco from making loud, snide remarks about Haiden's new sweater from Molly. Things were looking to be a good Christmas this year.

But his day changed later that day when him and Draco found Haiden and Neville talking to Percy in the hall near the Slytherin Dorm. But something wasn't right about them, it looked as if there was a thin film surrounding their bodies. Harry was about to call out to them and ask them about the film, but Draco called out to them first.

"Crabbe, Goyle, where have you two been? Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall this whole time?" Draco said leading a shocked Harry to them, it was then that he knew what potion Hermione wanted and why there was a film around Haiden and Neville, they were using the Polyjuice potion to change into Crabbe and Goyle. "Why are you wearing glasses?" Draco asked Haiden who quickly took off his glasses.

"Uh, reading?" Haiden said.

"Reading? I didn't know you could read." Draco said looking impressed before turning on Percy. "And what are you doing down here, Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy." Percy growled out.

"He's a prefect, Draco, he has every right to be here." Harry told Draco who rolled his eyes and drug Harry passed Percy with Haiden and Neville following them. They made it to the Snake Pit, and Draco sat down and looked up at Harry waiting for him to sit next to him.

"I forgot that I need to go talk to Severus about something." Harry said and Draco got up to go with him. "No, you and, uh, Crabbe and Goyle relax, I'm sure Goyle needs it after forcing his brain to read printed words." Harry said then quickly left. So they were going to try to trick him into hopefully admitting to something involving the Chamber. Once out of the Snake Pit, Harry took off running.

 **~Keep Me In Your Memory~**

Hermione's whole body hurt, she had been wrong. She had messed up. She made a huge, dangerous mistake. The pain and fear of what she had just done to herself made her cry. She didn't know how long she was standing in the stall with Moaning Myrtle giggling at her, her back to the door, crying until she heard Haiden and Neville return. "Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you-" Haiden called and Hermione felt her heart jump to her throat. Haiden couldn't see her like this! She didn't want him to see her like this!

"Go away!" She squeaked out.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Neville asked. "The hour is over, why not come out now?" Suddenly Myrtle glided through the stall door and out to Haiden and Neville.

"Ooooooh, wait till you see." Myrtle giggled out. "It's _awful_ -" Knowing that she couldn't stay in the stall anymore now that Myrtle said that. Hermione turned around and unlocked the stall door and emerged, sobbing, with her robes pulled up over her head.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Haiden asked and Hermione let her robes fall, both boys gasped in shock. Hermione's face and body was now covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.

"It was a c-cat hair!" Hermione howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potions isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

"We have to get you to the Hospital Wing!" Neville cried.

"You'll be teased something _dreadful_." Myrtle said happily. Haiden moved so that he could gently lift Hermione's chin up so that she wasn't looking at the ground, but into his gentle eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione. We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions…" Haiden whispered calmly to her before pecking her on the lips, causing Neville to squeak in embarrassed nervousness.

"I didn't know you two were dating." He squeaked out.

"We just started dating." Haiden announced and Hermione blushed. She allowed Haiden to cover her with his cloak and let him lead her out of the bathroom with Myrtle calling after them: "Wait till everyone finds out you've got a _tail_!" It didn't take them very long to get to the Hospital Wind, and when Madam Pomfrey took one look at her and ushered her away from Neville and Haiden shooing them from the room. She had Hermione sit on a bed as she disappeared after closing the curtains around the bed. When she came back, she wasn't alone. Dumbledore was with her, and suddenly Hermione was scared.

"Practicing you potions, Mrs Granger?" Dumbledore asked kindly with a strange twinkle in his eyes. He gently took a hold of her face and turned it this way and that. "Polyjuice potion, it would seem." He turned to look at Madam Pomfrey. "Please call Severus up here." Hermione's heart was now in her throat. "Harry gave you the directions for the potions from the Restricted Section, didn't he Mrs Granger." Hermione didn't answer him. "You don't have to say anything, he has already admitted it." Madam Pomfrey returned with Professor Snape who began to examine her as Dumbledore left.

"I must commend you for being able to create the Polyjuice correctly at your age, I must say it was quite idiotic to try using animal hair with the potion." Professor Snape drawled out.

"I didn't know it was cat hair." She muttered and Professor Snape 'tsk'ed and moved away.

"An easy mistake for beginners to make." Professor Snape told her before looking at Madam Pomfrey. "I shall be able to quickly brew up a potion to reverse the effects. But it will take time, I must order some more ingredients to make it. I seem have miscalculated when I gave some to Mrs Granger." Professor Snape said and Hermione had to fight to keep herself from gaping at him for covering the fact she stole from him. Suddenly Dumbledore came back with Harry following him. The second Harry's eyes landed on her he stopped walking and crossed his arms while glaring at Dumbledore.

"You're not seriously going to try and blame this on me." Harry said and Hermione gasped at Dumbledore, surely he wouldn't blame Harry, it wasn't his fault!

"If you had not given her the directions to the potion she would not have done this to herself." Dumbledore accused.

"Don't blame Harry! It was my fault! I didn't double check the hairs I got!" Hermione cried.

"As you can clearly see, _headmaster_ , this was an accident, one that is commonly done with beginners. It was _no one_ is at fault." Professor Snape hissed out.

"If you're going to blame me for this, then I guess you're also going to blame Ollivanders for many counts of murder and torture." Harry said.

"Now why would I do that? What does Ollivander have to do with this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Everything. If I'm to be blamed for Hermione accidentally turning herself into a cat-girl, then Ollivanders is to blame for Voldemort killing and torturing countless innocents, not to mention all the deaths that were caused by wands they sold to people since they opened." Harry pointed out.

"Ollivanders does not know what the person will do with their wand when they leave the store." Dumbledore defined.

"According to you, it doesn't matter. As I told you, I had no idea what potion Hermione was copying nor did I know what she was going to do with said potion and yet I'm going to be punished for it. So, by your logic, Ollivanders should be punished for his crimes." Harry pointed out and Dumbledore looked like he has sucking on a limon.

"So, you are suggesting that Mrs Granger should be punished for this? I believe she has already been punished enough, do you not think so?" Dumbledore asked.

" _I_ never said _anything_ about punishing anyone. _You_ are the one itching to punish someone." Harry said.

"This was clearly an accident. There is no one to punish for this." Madam Pomfrey cut in. "You may leave Mr. Potter." Harry spun and left without looking back, and Hermione understood why, if she could leave as well, she would have. Suddenly Professor Snape stepped up to Dumbledore and began whispering in his ear, and had Hermione's cat ears not given her hearing a boost, she would have never been able to hear what was being said between them.

"I know what you're doing here." Snape hissed.

"Oh, and tell me what I am doing, Severus?" Dumbledore whispered back.

"You're frightened that I'm going to win custody over Harry, and you're angry at me for taking you to court for custody over him. And you're also angry Lucius caught you in your attempt to expel Harry so that he would be away from me. You're also trying to get me to chose between Remus and Harry by forcing Remus to stay with the wolves longer than he needs to. And let me tell you, if you mess with Remus, you mess with Moony, and Moony isn't as kind as me and Remus, he won't hesitate nor hold his punches if he feels like him or his bond with his pack is threatened, and that also now includes Harry. So I would think twice the next time you try and find a reason to expel my son." Snape hissed out.

"I would think twice about how you speak to me, Severus. Remember, I protected you from being thrown in Azkaban for being a Death Eater because you swore to become my spy. If I wanted to, I could have you thrown in Azkaban faster than you can blink." Dumbledore hissed to him.

"And right now, I'm regretting that." Snape hissed before turning and storming out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione quickly fixed her shocked look into a calm, blank look.

"Mrs Granger." Was all Dumbledore said as a goodbye. And the second she was sure he was gone, she allowed her world to come crashing down. Everything she had known was a lie. Everything the books about Dumbledore said he was, was all a lie. He wasn't the man she thought he was. And neither was Severus Snape. Just as Hermione began to hyperventilate, Madam Pomfrey came rushing in.


	20. Chapter 19

**For updates and even sneak peaks of the coming chapters please join me and others in my group chat on Discord, find me (MyariRose 1920) and I will send you an invite to the group chat. You can even talk to me and ask me questions you have for the stories. I hope to see you there.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen- The Chamber of Secrets**

Hermione remained in the Hospital Wing for several weeks. Harry, Haiden, and Neville visited her everyday, sometimes Luna and Myari would accompany Harry while he visited. The first time Harry and Haiden sat with Hermione without anyone else there, it was very awkward. Neither boy knew how to act around each other, and probably would have sat in silence trying to avoid looking at each other the whole visit had Hermione not demanded they talk to each other.

And Harry did not expect the very first thing from his brother's mouth to be a very sincere and tearful apology and explanation of why he had acted like he did. This caused Harry to tear up and nearly launch himself across Hermione's hospital bed to crawl into his brother's lap and hug him. After a good, long crying session from both brothers, the three of them talked about everything with Harry refusing to get off his brother's lap, not that his brother tried to move him.

With Hermione's help, Harry and Haiden slowly began to get closer again. And when Harry found out about them dating he was so happy for them and told them he supported them. As did Myari, Luna, the Weasely Twins, and even; surprisingly enough; Draco. Hermione had even gotten Harry to agree to help search for clues about where the chamber could be after she got him to tell her and Haiden about his nightmare.

When the rest of the school returned for the next term, there was a flurry of rumors about Hermione's disappearance, most of them about Harry attacking Hermione. And no matter how much Haiden tried to defend Harry, no one believed him. And the whole situation became a clusterfuck once Ron was allowed to come back. The second Ron found out about Hermione being in the Hospital Wing, he hunted Harry down and probably would have attacked him again if Haiden hadn't been there to defuse the situation. Harry was kind of happy that Ron was focused on him, instead of Hermione and Haiden's budding relationship. Because he had a feeling that had Ron been able to focus on it he would have destroyed the budding relationship with his jealousy.

After the first time Ron visited Hermione at the same time as Harry and caused a huge scene that distressed Hermione, Haiden and Harry silently agreed to not visit at the same time seeing as Ron would only visit with Haiden. They began to take turns and slowly made a schedule that would have them passing each other to and from the Hospital Wing. And whenever Harry wasn't with Hermione he was searching for the Ravenclaw student that died when Dumbledore was a teacher. And weeks after school started, he found the student. Her name was Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, she had only been 14 when she died.

Harry was walking down the hallway that led to the bathroom Myrtle was rumored to occupy when something strange began to happen. The walls around him started to bend and twist, and his head started to pound and felt as if there was something trying to break out of his mind. With every step closer he got to the bathroom, the worse everything became and spider web cracks began to form around the edge of his sight causing him to sway, stumble, and crash into the walls with every few steps he managed to take. Harry had made it right outside the bathroom door when everything exploded.

He fell to his knees as he yelled in pain, it felt as if that something was clawing it's way out of his head. And with the pain came flashes of images. None of them made sense. Some were of a young man with short, black hair and dark, haunted eyes in a Slytherin robe writing in a journal. Some were of Ginny Weasely writing in what appeared to be the same journal. Some were of the young man talking with an elderly, balding man. And every now and then he would see a beautiful woman with long, wavy red hair and bright emerald green eyes dying in a flash of green light.

After what felt like an eternity, he heard a familiar voice. The voice both freaked him out and calmed him down at the same time, because it was the same voice that had possessed him last year. The voice had a soothing effect on him, like a cold balm on hot flesh. But the voice wasn't alone, it brought a separate presence in his mind, sweeping through it taking both the pain and the images and the thing trying to claw out to the back of his mind.

 _Build a box._ The voice whispered. _Build a box around the pain and images. Use the box to keep them out._

Harry tired to do what the voice wanted, but it was hard. But the box kept being destroyed by the thing trying to claw it's way out of his mind.

 _The box needs to be stronger than that._ The voice told him.

Harry didn't know how to make the box stronger, and after a few more failed attempts the presence took pity and wrapped around him and gently showed him how to make the box stronger. After the box was built he felt the presence pat him on the head and for just a split second Harry could swear he saw two figures standing in front of him, one of the figures had what looked to be wings. But both figures disappeared before he could be sure.

Right after the two figures disappeared another appeared, this one was a woman with long dark hair and kind, yet firm hazel eyes. When she noticed him looking at her, she smiled kindly at him and looking remarkably like Myari. "Do not be frightened." She told him softly as she slowly made her way closer to him. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm only here to help you."

"With what?" Harry asked never taking his eyes off her. "Who are you?" He asked as an afterthought.

"I am Krystan Rose. Mimi's mother." She informed him pausing in her quest to him.

"Who?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Sorry, I suppose she does not go by that name here, I mean Myari. Mimi is the name we call her in our tribe." Krystan informed him.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked. "Are you not suppose to be leading your tribe?" Krystan laughed at this.

"Yes, I am the Chieftain of my tribe, but I am also a powerful mind healer. I was brought in to help heal your mind so that you can return to your friends." Krystan told him with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Heal my mind?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we are in your mind right now." Krystan said gesturing around them. Harry looked around and finally noticed he was in what seemed to be his cupboard, but there were now claw marks and larges chunks missing from the walls, ceiling, and floor, the box he had built was nowhere in sight. "This is, what we mind healers like to call, your mind palace. A place you can go to escape reality to hide when you feel threatened or scared. Some use it to store memories or information." Krystan informed suddenly sitting next to him on the cot.

"Why does it look like my cupboard." Harry asked pulling his knees to his chest. "And what happened to it?"

"Your mind palace takes the form of whatever you want it to." Krystan explained.

"If that is so, why this cupboard and not my dorm room?" Harry asked as he looked around the small, destroyed space.

"I do not know what connection you have with this cupboard, and you do not have to tell me, but somewhere deep inside you feel safer here than anywhere else." Krystan informed Harry who stayed silent in thought. Did he really feel safer here than in at Hogwarts? For the first 11 years of his life this room represented torment, abuse, and hate. Yet, Harry thought, he was never attacked or abused in this room, just tossed into it. His relatives rarely ever entered the cupboard, so he could see why he would feel safer in here.

"Why does it look like this?" Harry asked.

"Your mind was attacked by something. It nearly destroyed your mind and by extension you. You were found outside the second floor girls restroom by a Miss Ginny Weasely, you were convulsing and your magic was lashing out at an invisible foe, you frightened her greatly. You were brought to the Hospital Wing, only to be transferred St Mungo's when it was revealed that you were trapped in your mind, fighting your invisible foe." Krystan explained.

"My mind was attacked?" Harry asked in shock, "What attacked me?"

"We do not know. You would not let anyone in your mind for weeks, I can only guess you were trying to protect us from whatever you were fighting. I am only here now because you allowed me in." Krystan told him. "You're mental shields are unusually strong for someone of your age, do you study Occlumency?"

"Study what?" Harry asked and Krystan gently laughed.

"From your answer I can safely say the answer is no. Occlumency is the art of magically shielding your mind. It is very rare, rarer that a natural born Legilimens, but with how strong your mental shields are, you could be a natural born Occlumens." Krystan informed him seriously before smiling and clapping her hands together. "Now, let us start healing your mind so that you can leave it and joins us back in reality."

 **~Keep Me In Your Memory~**

Weeks after being able to leave his mind palace, Krystan and the other healers at St Mungo's finally released Harry to go back to Hogwarts and found that many things had happened while he had been gone.

First: Haiden and Ron had stumbled upon a magical journal that someone had tried to flush down the girl's toilet in the second floor bathroom, flooding the whole floor the very same day Harry's mind had been attacked.

Second: Haiden had stupidly began writing in the book and the soul that was trapped in the book showed him a memory of Hagrid getting accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets by a Slytherin 6th year named Tom Riddle.

Third: Cornelius Fudge, the Minister, and Lucius had come to the school to arrest Hagrid on suspicion of Opening the Chamber 'again' and attacking students. Haiden had in formed him that him and Ron had been hiding under his invisibility cloak in Hagrid's hut when he was arrested and was told by Hagrid to 'Follow the spiders'.

Fourth: Haiden and Ron had been stupid enough to actually follow the spiders into the Forbidden Woods. They met with Aragog, a gigantic talking Spider that informed them that he was not the 'Monster' from the Chamber and they him and his children feared the 'Monster' and actually flee from it. And then nearly got killed by Aragog and his children.

Fifth: Hermione had gotten petrified while trying to searching what the 'Monster' could be, even though she already knew what it was. And, though she had ended up petrified, she had been able to 'figure it out'. Or so Ron and Haiden thought because they found a crumpled up piece of paper on the Basilisk with the word "Pipes" elegantly written on top of the page. And had Harry not known Hermione would never have ripped out a page from a book, nor seen the handwriting, he might have believed she had ripped the page out of a book. But he did know and had seen the handwriting and knew it had been Draco who had figured it out.

Six: Everyone now believes that Harry is innocent since this all happened when he was not at the school. And though Harry was glad about this, he was getting sick and tired of people approaching him and telling him they 'had never truly believed he had been the one to attack everyone'.

Seventh, and final: Ginny had been taken to the Chamber so that "Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever".

 **~Keep Me In Your Memory~**

Harry ran towards the bathroom he had collapsed in front weeks before, it was time to put an end to this. He was going to find Haiden who he knew was going to try and fight this Basilisk to not only defend Hermione but also save Ginny. Harry got to the room and threw the door open and found Haiden and Ron with his wand pointed at a terrified Lockhart talking Myrtle. All of them looked at Harry, shocked to see him.

"Let me guess, you're here asking how Myrtle died." Harry asked ask as he calmly walked over to the group.

"How did you-?" Haiden started.

"It's not hard to figure that out." Harry said before turning to look at Myrtle. "May I take a guess at how you died?" Myrtle giggled and nodded.

"I'm guessing you were in this bathroom when someone came in, an older boy? He hissed something out and then you died?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Myrtle cried excitedly. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a _boy_ speaking, just as you said Harry! So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then-" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I _died_."

"How?" Haiden asked.

"I don't know." Myrtle whined out glaring at Haiden. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body seized up, and then I floated away…" She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"I'm sure she was." Harry said with a gentle smile causing Myrtle to giggle again. "May I ask, did you see these eyes any where near the sink?"

"Yes actually. I did see them somewhere there." Myrtle said pointing at the sink in front of her toilet.

"Thank you." Harry said before moving over to the sink and examined every inch if it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny Snake.

"That tap's never worked." Myrtle said brightly as he tried to turn it. Harry smiled at her before turning back to look back at the sink and took a deep breath. He was sure this was the entrance to the Chamber, he pictured a living snake in front of him.

"Open up." He hissed in Parseltongue shocking Myrtle.

"That's the language the boy spoke!" She cried as the tap began to glow a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into. The second Harry had seen the pipe he suddenly remembered his nightmare and fear began to take the place of his determination to help his brother.

"You okay?" His brother asked as he stepped up beside him.

"I'm going down there." Harry said and before he could change his mind he jumped into the pipe. It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. He could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as this one, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downwards, and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. Behind him he could hear the girlish scream of who he could only assume was Gilderoy Lockhart.

And then, just as he had begun to worry about what would happen when he hit the ground, the pipe leveled out, and he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. Knowing he had only seconds before Lockhart came shooting out of the pipe, he rolled out the the way and seconds later Lockhart took his place. Harry grabbed Lockhart's cloak and yanked him out of the way just as Haiden shot out of the pipe followed closely by Ron.

"We must be miles under the school." Haiden said, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.

"Under the lake, probably." Ron muttered quinting around the dark slimy walls. All four of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead. Before the others could bring up their wands, Harry snapped his fingers and magically summoned a ball of light that floated over his head.

"C'mon." Harry said, they needed to start moving forward before he allowed his fear to cause him to move away. And off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor. The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the light.

"Remember," Haiden said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…" But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound was a loud _crunch_ as Ron stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Harry magically lowered the ball of light to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Trying hard to not let his fear control him, Harry lead the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel.

"Haiden - there's something up there -" Ron said hoarsely. They all froze, watching. Harry could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep." Haiden breathed.

"Stay here." Harry ordered before he began to inch closer to the thing before Haiden could stop him.

"Who made him boss." He heard Ron angrily whisper as he did so, thanks to the echo.

"He's the only one that can speak to it." Haiden whispered back as Harry stopped inching closer when he got as close as he dared. But he could still barely make what it was out.

"Which makes him dangerous. What's stopping him from ordering it to kill us." Ron quietly hissed as Harry called some magic to his eyes to enhance them.

"He's my brother, and I trust him." Haiden told Ron causing warmth to fill Harry. And thanks to his magic enhancing his eyes, Harry was able to tell that it was just the skin. It wasn't alive.

"It's alright." Harry called back to them. "It's just it's skin." He let go of the magic in his eyes to magically move the ball of light over the skin. Now that it was lit up, they all saw the gigantic snake skin of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The Basilisk that shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"Blimey." Ron said weakly as the rest of the group came up beside Harry. There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way. "Get up." Ron ordered pointing his wand at Lockhart. Lockhart got to his feet - then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground. Haiden went to jump forward, but Harry stopped him seeing that it was too late - Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's broken wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his ashen face.

"The adventure ends here, boys!" He said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body - say goodbye to your memories!" He raised Ron's Spellotaped want high over his head and yelled " _Obliviate_!"

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Out of instinct, Harry quickly raised a shield around both him and his brother just seconds before the magical backwave hit them sending them both flying over the skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, the twins were standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.

"Ron!" Haiden shouted stumbling over to the wall. "Are you okay? Ron!"

"I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rock-fall. "I'm okay - this git's not, though - he got blasted by the wand -" There was a dull thud and a loud 'ow!' It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins. "What now?" Ron's voice asked, sounding desperate. "We can't get through - it'll take ages…" Haiden suddenly turned to look at Harry who had just finished summoning another ball of light, his other one was on Ron's side of the wall.

"You're magically powerful, can't you, I don't get rid of this wall?" Haiden asked. Harry looked at the structure of the tunnel around the wall, the ceiling had large cracks, and the walls didn't look any better.

"Not unless you want the rest of the tunnel to come crashing down on us." Harry told his brother who sighed.

"Lying git." He hard Ron call from the other side, and even though Harry knew Ron was talking about him, he chose to believe he was talking about Lockhart.

"Shite. We're wasting time. Ginny's already been in the Chamber for hours." Haiden muttered and Harry chose not to comment on his language, it was a desperate situation. "Wait there, Ron." Haiden called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. We'll go on… If we're not back in an hour…" There was a very pregnant pause.

"I'll try and shift some of this rock." Ron said, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can - you can get back through. And, Harry, you better not be tricking Haiden so you can kill him, because if you are -"

"See you in a bit." Haiden said cutting Ron's threat off quickly as he grabbed Harry's hand and began to quickly walk past the rest of the giant snake skin. And as soon as the distant noise of Ron straining to shift the rocks was gone Haiden slowed to a stop with his head bowed.

"Harry-" Haiden started but Harry cut him off by taking the lead and practically dragged Haiden forward. They couldn't stop, for if they did Harry would find away to head back to the safety of Draco.

"Don't worry." Harry said as he forced himself to keep moving forward. "No matter what happens I'll make sure both you and Ginny get out safely." He vowed.

"And you as well." Haiden said. "You'll be leaving with us." The memory of his death in his nightmare played on repeat in his mind as Harry turned to look at his brother with hollow eyes and an empty smile.

"Of course." Harry said, and maybe his body would leave with them, but Harry felt certain that he would not leave the Chamber alive.

It didn't take the boys long until they made their way to another wall, this one had two entwined serpents carved on it, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. Harry let go of his brother's hand to walk up to the wall, his throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snake were real; their eyes looked strangely alive. Harry could guess what he had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seem to flicker, as if they had just turned their attention to him.

" _Open_." Harry ordered in Parseltongue. The serpents seemed to smirk at him before they parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, shaking from head to foot with both fear and excitement, walked inside with his brother following him, just like in his nightmare.


	21. Chapter 20

**For updates and even sneak peaks of the coming chapters please join me and others in my group chat on Discord, find me (MyariRose 1920) and I will send you an invite to the group chat. You can even talk to me and ask me questions you have for the stories. I hope to see you there.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty- The Heir of Slytherin**

The twins found themselves standing at the very end of a long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. His heart beating very fast, Harry stood listening to the chill silence. Could the Basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar?

Haiden pulled out his wand and moved forward between the serpentine columns, prompting Harry to move forward as well. Every careful footsteps echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. The twins kept their eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following them. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, Harry swore he saw one stir.

Then, as they drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous grey feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.

" _Ginny_!" Haiden cried, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. Harry followed after him at a slower pace. "Ginny - don't be dead - please don't be dead -" Haiden flung his wand aside, causing Harry to sigh as he magically summoned Haiden's wand to him as Haiden turned Ginny over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. Harry noticed her chest rising and falling shallowly as he stopped right next to them, she was still alive, but only just. "Ginny, please wake up." Haiden muttered desperately as Harry slid Haiden's wand into the hidden pocket inside of his cloak as Haiden shook her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side.

"She won't wake." A soft voice said. The twins jumped and spun around as Harry instinctively created a barrier around the three of them. A tall, black-haired teenager was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching Harry with what seemed to be intrigue. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window. Something about him wasn't right, he obviously wasn't a ghost, Harry called his magic to his eyes and noticed a string of magic connected to the teen's chest, Harry followed the string to a little black journal opened near the statue's giant toes, and the journal had a string of magic connected to Ginny.

"You're sucking the life out of her." Harry said interrupting the conversation Haiden and the teen were having. The teen's eyes snapped to him as he snarled at him turning his handsome face into that of a monster before he stalked over to them, he reached out to try and touch Harry, but the barrier zapped him causing him to curse under his breath.

"Aren't you a perceptive little thing, and powerful too. It's a wonder Dumbledore hasn't made you into his puppet." The teen hissed as the hand that got zapped began to look more ghost like, Harry took a glance at Ginny and noticed she had slightly more color than before.

"As you said, I'm very perceptive." Harry hissed as he glared back the teen.

"Listen," Haiden said standing up with Ginny in his arms, his knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. "I don't know what you two are talking about, but we've got to go! If the Basilisk comes-"

"It won't come until it is called." The teen told them and it clicked in Harry's head who this boy was.

"What d'you mean?" Haiden asked as Harry slowly reached his hand over to grip Haiden's wrist without catching the teen's attention.

"We'll, it was nice to finally meet you, but we have to go. I'm sure we'll see each other again, and we can talk and catch up then." Harry said with a forced smile.

"I don't think so, I've waited along time for this, Haiden and Harry Potter. So, we're going to talk now."

"How did Ginny get like this?" Haiden asked slowly.

"Well, that's an interesting question." The teen started pleasantly but Harry continued for him.

"Ginny wrote in a cursed journal that held a piece of someone's soul. By doing that she opened her heart to the soul thinking that it was a friend allowing the soul to attach to hers and began sucking the life out of her. And the more she wrote in the journal, the more the soul became." Harry quickly explained.

"Well, seems someone's done his homework." The teen hissed out.

"It's what I'm best at." Harry said tightening his grip on Haiden.

"What?" Haiden asked very confused at what was going on.

"Little Ginny's been writing in my journal for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes - how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how" - the teen's eyes glinted - "how she wanted the famous, good, great, Haiden Potter to like her instead of Hermione. How she wished Hermione were out of the picture so she could be with Haiden." The teen suddenly sighed with a loud, annoyed groan. "It's very boring having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl." He went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. _No one's ever understood me like you, Tom… I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in… It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…_ " Tom laughed, a high, cold laugh. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck. "If I say it myself, Haiden, Harry, I've alway been able to charm the people I needed." Tom winked at Harry suggestively.

"Sorry, you're not my type." Harry said causing Tom to laugh.

"I guess I need to dye my hair blond." Tom said with a smirk.

"I'm into Silver hair and someone with an actual heart, not a black hole." Harry said.

"Such wit, where did you get it?" Tom asked.

"I was born with it." Harry said.

"I love my toys to have good wit." Tom said with another wink.

"If I'm a toy, then I'm one you can't afford." Harry said causing Tom to laugh.

"We will see, Harry, we will see." Tom said racking his eyes over Harry before looking at a creeped out and slightly disgusted Haiden. "So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted… I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasely a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of _my_ soul back into _her_ …"

"What d'you mean?" Haiden asked weakly.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Haiden Potter? I'm sure you're brother has already figured it out." Tom taunted softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No." Haiden whispered.

"It wasn't really her. She had no idea what she was doing." Harry reassured his brother.

"Well, not at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries… far more interesting, they became… _Dear Tom," He recited watching Haiden's horrified face, "I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me i'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me… There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad… I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!_ " Harry could feel Haiden shaking, Tom was getting to him and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it "It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary." Tom said. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you come in, Haiden. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet…"

"And why did you want to meet me?" Haiden growled out in obvious anger.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Haiden." Tom said. "You're whole _fascinating_ history." His eyes roved over Haiden's lightning scar. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of the great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust-"

"Hagrid is my friend! And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you had made a mistake, but-" Haiden snapped out and Harry squeezed his wrist, he was getting too riled up, he was going to become an easy target, just like Tom wanted. Tom laughed his high laugh again.

"It was my word against Hagrid's, Haiden. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so _brave_ , school prefect, model student… on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls… but I admit, even _I_ was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought _someone_ must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken _me_ five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance… As though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!" Tom hissed.

"Wow, five years, huh? It only took me two week of actively looking." Harry said with a smirk causing Tom to hiss at him to shut up in Parseltongue. " _Come over here and make me._ " Harry hissed causing Tom to raise an eyebrow.

"Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed… Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…" Tom said and Harry tried to fight the thought that he was scarily a lot like Tom and that Dumbledore's caution with him seemed to make more sense. He was afraid of a repeat in history.

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Haiden said, his teeth clenched.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled." Tom said carelessly and Harry had to fight off memories of Dumbledore also watching him closely, he would not let him mind travel down that road. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a journal, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it." Haiden said triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat."

"That doesn't matter to him, weren't you paying attention. He doesn't care about killing the muggleborns. He wants us, well, you. He wants you dead. Ginny's just the bait to get you here." Harry hissed out.

"Your brother's right, Haiden. And now that I have you trapped here, you're going to answer my question." Tom said.

"What question?" Haiden asked.

"How is it that _you_ \- a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent - managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed? I can get how Harry was able to do so, but not you." Tom said.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" Haiden said slowly. "Voldemort was after your time…"

"He is Voldemort." Harry said shocking Haiden.

"What?" Haiden asked, Harry snapped and Tom's full name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, rose from the journal and floated in between Harry, Haiden, and Tom. Harry snapped again and the letters of his name rearranged themselves: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"Very interesting, how did you know my full name? I never told you it." Tom asked.

"I saw it in a nightmare." Harry told him and Tom hummed.

"Yes, it was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle's father's name forever? I, in whose veins run the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Haiden, Harry- I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"You're not." Haiden said, his quiet voice full of hatred.

"Not what?" Tom snapped.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world." Haiden said and Harry had to fight back a flinch as Tom's eyes flashed to him before going back to glaring at Haiden. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone say so!" Harry didn't know why he felt hurt by that. "Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you, now, wherever you're hiding these days-" The smile had gone from Tom's face to be replaced by a very ugly look.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere _memory_ of me!" Tom hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Haiden retorted!

"Even though he is physically gone from the castle, his spirit is still here with the people who trust and believe in him." Harry said. Tom opened his mouth, but froze. Music was coming from somewhere. Tom whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spirit-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made him feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. And Harry instantly knew what it was. Fawkes was coming to give Haiden the Sorting Hat with Gryffindor's sword. His nightmare was coming true, though some small things had changed, it was still very similar.

Fawkes swooped in and dropped the hat heavily on Harry's head, shocking him. This was supposed to land on Haiden, not him. Harry shakily took the hat off his head and looked at it. This was not right, he was not supposed to get the hat, he neither trusted in Dumbledore nor believed in him. How could he have called Fawkes to him?

….No that was a lie, there was one thing he trusted and believed in about Dumbledore….

" _This_ is what Dumbledore sends his defenders! A songbird and an old hat? Do you both feel brave? Do you feel safe now?" Tom taunted while laughing.

"In fact, I do." Harry said glaring up at Tom through his eyelashes as a plan formed in his mind. "Because I may not be Dumbledore's biggest fan, in fact I bloody hate him. And he may not trust me, and he may constantly keep an eye on me. I may not understand why he sent _me_ this and not _Haiden_ who worships the ground he walks on, but I trust and believe that he has his reasons for his madness. Especially when it comes to Haiden." Harry said and felt the hat grow heavy. Harry's pulled Haiden's had way from holding Ginny, causing him to fight to keep her from falling to the ground, and shoved it into the hat and forced it around the hilt of the sword knowing that even though the hat was given to him, he would not be able to pull the sword out.

"What th-" Haiden cried but shut up when Harry glared at me.

"You said you trusted me, right?" Harry asked his brother who nodded. "Then trust me that I also have a reason for my madness. When I tell you, I want you to pull your hand out of the hat and set everything you're holding on the ground, face the exit and close your eyes. And then, when I tell you, I want you to quickly run towards the exit."

"But-" Haiden started.

"Trust me." Harry hissed out. "You. Will. Be. Safe. I will make sure of it. Okay?" Haiden slowly nodded and Harry then looked at Tom. "To answer your question, Tom, he escaped every time he faced you, because we were together. And this time will be no different." Harry looked back at Haiden. "Pull your hand out." Haiden did so, pulling Gryffindor's sword from the hat, then sat both Ginny and the sword on the ground, quickly faced the exit and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Tom asked as Harry quickly faced the statue with his eyes close and spoke the words he remembered from his nightmare.

" _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four_." Harry heard Slytherin's Gigantic mouth opening. And waiting no time, Harry whistled the song Fawkes had sung on his way to them. Fawkes responded as Tom took control of the Basilisk as he knew he would, ordering it to not listen to him before ordering it to kill him and Haiden. "Run." Harry hissed at Haiden as he heard Fawkes attacking the Basilisk, blinding it. Harry threw himself on top of Ginny, with his eyes still closed.

"NO! LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS GETTING AWAY! YOU CAN STILL HEAR AND SMELL HIM! KILL HIM!" Tom roared. Harry felt and heard the now blind serpent chase his brother and focused all his magic and willpower to wrap around Haiden, protecting him and guiding him. Fifteen whole minutes went by before Haiden ran back into the room, and over to him and Ginny.

"Stay with her, and don't make a sound." Harry ordered picking up the sword, and focused his magic to the tip before drawing a circle around Haiden and Ginny. "Do not leave the circle until Tom's soul is dead." He ordered kicking the journal into the circle. "Use anything sharp I slide to you." He hissed as the Serpent slid back into the room. Harry ran to across the room, catching its attention, Harry put his back to a wall and waited for it to come to him.

The Basilisk lunged at him, and Harry jumped out of the way, swinging the magic coated sword, slicing it's hard scales. It wasn't a deep cut, nothing to slow it down, only piss it off. The Basilisk lunged again at the exact angle he needed it too. Harry steeled himself, making sure not to move even an inch, and at the last possible second, stabbed the sword through the top of the Basilisk's mouth with both hands. The magic coated sword slid right through the soft skin, and skull, piercing it in the brain. Killing it. Painting in exhaustion and pain, Harry pulled his arms from the now dead Basilisk's mouth, a fang lodged in his left arm just above his elbow.

Harry slid down the wall, quickly weakening from the poison. He gripped the fang and, with his quickly draining strength, pulled it from his arm. Using the last bit of his magic, Harry slid the fang to Haiden who quickly grabbed it.

"You're are both foolish and dead, Harry Potter. Such a great waste off all that power and potential." Tom said above him almost sounding mournful as Fawkes quickly flew over to him.

"What do I do with the fang?" Haiden asked desperately.

"Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Harry? He's crying." Tom said still sounding mournful as he knelt down to look at him with sad eyes as Fawkes cried onto his wound. But Harry knew it was pointless, the poison was killing him, and there was no cure.

"...Stab… the… journal…" Harry forced out through pants as Tom began to gently pat his now sweat coated hair. Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning. Harry felt Tom lean down to whisper in his ear.

"We could have been great together. With our powers combined, we would have been unstoppable." Tom whispered, gently taking Harry's chin in between his long fingers and gently turned Harry's face so that he was looking at him. "We are so alike, you and me. It is almost as if you were made for me." Harry wandered what was taking Haiden so long as Tom kissed him. Suddenly Tom pulled away harshly with a pain filled scream as holes of light appeared on his body. Harry smirked weakly as Tom vanished with a loud, anguished scream, and Harry wished to hear it over and over and over again.

"HARRY!" Haiden cried rushing over to him, gently laying Harry's head in his lap. "No! Don't die! You can't die! Don't leave me alone! I just got you back!" Haiden cried hugging him.

"I'll…. Always….be….with….you." Harry breathed out. And the last thing Harry saw before the cold hands of death took him away was a winged person. The right side of him pure and white, the left side tainted and black.

The person opened his mouth and the voice he had been hearing for the past two years floated into his ears as he felt himself start to float upwards.

 _Beware the Dog. Befriend the Wolf._

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading the Second Book of my series. The Third Book 'Lock Me In Your Heart' will be posted after Halloween so keep an eye of for it and I hope to see you at the third book._** ** _Also, please, please, please do not kill me. Trust that I have a reason for my madness._**


End file.
